Lucky or Unlucky?
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: The HIVE five have a run in with Mumbo Jumbo which leaves Jinx in a very unlucky predicament. That is, if you consider Jinx being turned into a cat and stuck living with Kid Flash bad luck. So join Jinx as she tries to find a way to return to normal while dealing with titans, bad luck and one charming speedster.
1. Lucky the cat

(A/N) Inspired by Tokyo Mew Mew Power and the Teen Titan episode where Raven and the others get turned into animals by Mumbo Jumbo.

Summary: The HIVE five have a run in with Mumbo Jumbo at the museum, leaving Jinx stuck in a very unlucky predicament. Flinx!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Tokyo Mew Mew Power.

* * *

"Okay, just grab what you want and be quick about it alright! I want to be in and out of here before any Titans come swooping in! No mess up, no screw ups, no '_oops_' or '_I didn't mean to_', understand!" Jinx hissed at her team.

The HIVE five were currently crowded around the open sky roof to the Jump City Museum of art. They had been planning on doing this heist for the last few weeks, and Jinx refused to let her team screw this one up.

"Remember. If we don't get a clean sweep and the cape crusader wannabes get here early…"

"Don't attack, just retreat" the boys recited like a command that had been drilled into their head so many times that it was just a pain to hear it again.

"Good, then let's go" Jinx said as she jumped down into the window, spinning in the air before landing with the grace of feline in the main exhibition room. Her team followed swiftly after her, Mammoth landing with a loud rumble causing the others all to cringe.

"HIVE Five, rob em blind!"

The boys all split up as usual and went their separate ways, searching for anything shiny or expensive looking that caught their fancy.

Jinx however causally browsed around. In all honesty there wasn't really anything in this museum that satisfied her tastes. The only reason they had chosen to rob this particular museum was because See-More and Gizmo had both found something that had tickled both their interests.

Kid wicked appeared beside Jinx from the darkness. "Nothing you like either huh?"

Kid Wicked nodded.

Jinx leant back against one of the stone pillars and let out a sigh. Next time she was picking the target.

'_Hmm, maybe we could rob that new jewelry shop down on East Road_' Jinx thought to herself as she watched an army of Billy Numerous run a mock all over the place, grabbing anything and everything they could get their grubby little hands on.

"Yo Jinx, you might want to check upstairs. They got a new gem collection on display" See-More suggested from across the room.

'_Well, there's nothing else to do_' Jinx shrugged and headed upstairs to check it out.

See-More watched as Jinx disappeared upstairs and then turned his attention back to Gizmo who was using a small laser pen to create a window in the glass display. Inside the display was a small worn out wooden treasure chest. According to the boys research though, the thing was meant to be worth a fortune.

"Why exactly would anyone want to pay ten cent let alone ten zeros for this?" See-More asked with a question mark in his eye.

Gizmo snorted. "Doesn't matter; all that does is that if someone is willing to pay that kinda a money for an easy job like this then I ain't complaining."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" all the HIVE boys swirled around to see Mumbo Jumbo standing a few feet in front of the entrance. "Presenting Mumbo Jumbo!"

"Oh great" Gizmo muttered. "What does he want?"

"Sorry Kiddies but I'm afraid old Mumbo here needs that there chest, so if you don't mind" Mumbo said as he whipped out his wand from his cape.

In a puff of green smoke the chest vanished, only to re-appear in another puff of smoke in Mumbos arms.

"Hope you don't have any problems with that" Mumbo grinned, readying to make his quick, clean get away.

"Afraid I do have a problem with that" Jinx said slyly from behind Mumbo.

The magician didn't have the chance to turn around as the pink haired sorceress sent a powerful hex slamming into him and knocking him ten feet back. Mumbo watched as Jinx lifted up the box that had fallen from his grasp and smirked at him evilly.

"Careful who you pick your fights with next time old man" Jinx snorted; snapping her fingers and causing the ground around Mumbo to crumble away into dust.

"Why you little ahhhhhh!" Mumbo cried out as he plummeted into the darkness.

"Well that was fun, lets beat it before those curd munchers and your boyfriend shows up" Gizmo said as he peered into the dark hole where Mumbo had vanished into.

"And **_what_ **boyfriend would that be, Gizmo" there was a dangerous edge to Jinx's voice that told Gizmo he was walking on thin ice. **_Very _**thin ice.

"Ah hahaha, I mean, umm, I meant" Gizmo stuttered as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "What I meant to say was…"

"ALAKAZAM AND MUMBO JUMBO!"

Everyone spun around to see Mumbo Jumbo standing on top of the balcony. He theatrically bowed; tilting his top hat with one hand while the other was stretched out at his side. "And now gentlemen for my next trick I require the assistance of your lovely young leader!"

"Excuse me?" Jinx raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, glaring at Mumbo through narrowed eyes.

Mumbo pulled out his wand again, this time seemingly from thin air. He pointed it directly at Jinx who stood completely unfazed. The HIVE five boys however all took three cautious steps back from Jinx, their eyes never leaving the magician.

"Alakazam, catnis wandniss Mumbo JUMBO!" and with an explosion of pink smoke Jinx was gone.

The boys all peered at the space where their leader had once fearlessly stood, their eyes building out of their sockets. She had vanished.

"Jinx?" they said in union.

"What?" Jinx snapped; her voice slightly squeakier her than usual.

The voice caused all the boys to slowly glance down to the floor where they found a pink cat sitting quite contently, licking its paws. It had a purple collar wrapped around its neck, very if not exactly like Jinx's necklace, it even had the small purple pendant dangling from it.

"Jinx…" See-More ventured carefully, scared to ask and even more scared to hear the answer.

"Who else would I be idiot!" the cat snapped.

'_Yipe, thats Jinx alright_' See-More thought warily to himself.

"What are you morons gawking at?"

Three.

Two.

One.

The boys couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out in tears of laughter.

Mammoth had to grasp onto his stomach and pointed a finger almost accusingly at the startled feline.

Billy Numerous and three clones were bent over in laughter, one slapping the others back while another one collapsed on the ground and started slamming his fists into the ground.

Even Kid Wicked was laughing quite merrily along with Gizmo who could hardly breathe from laughing so hard.

Only See-More seemed to have the brains not to laugh and instead starred at the others while biting his lip, dreading the fate that would soon befall his teammates when Jinx returned to normal.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" Cat Jinx hissed; her hairs starting to stand up on edge.

"You…have…you…seen…yourself?" Gizmo wheezed through laughter as he pointed at her.

Jinx quirked an eyebrow.

Wiping away the tears, Gizmo pulled out a small compact mirror and lowered it to eye level with Jinx's now purple eyes.

* * *

The cat like scream could be heard all the way across Jump City.

* * *

"What…What's happened to me!" Jinx spluttered, running around in circles on all fours as she tried to see the rest of herself.

"You my dear girl have just been turned into a cute, harmless little kitty cat. That's what happened! That'll teach ya to mess with the great and powerful Mumbo Jumbo!"

"You god damned, horrid, ugly, old, stupid, sorry excuse of a magician! You turn me back right now before I scratch your eyes meow!" Jinx's eyes nearly popped out their sockets. Has she just '_meowed_'?

"Meow meow meow meow meow…meow" no matter what Jinx tried to say it all came out as a cat's meow.

'_No way…this isn't happening_!' Jinx thought to herself. She had to remain calm, remain calm and not panic. Panicking was bad. People did stupid things when you panicked.

Behind Jinx the boys were laughing even harder now and it was really starting to prick on Jinx's nerves.

'_Oh you guys just wait until I get back to normal_!'

Jinx's eyes glowed purple, and the ledge Mumbo was standing on collapsed. The magician grasped wildly in midair for something to grab onto and barley managed to grab the scurf of the red curtain beside him.

"Ya mangy feline!" he shouted; shaking his fist angrily at Jinx.

Jinx stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. Even as a cat she could still beat him without breaking a sweat.

A boomerang suddenly shot through the air and sliced just above the part of the curtain that Mumbo was clutching onto desperately. Mumbo let out a yelp, waved, and then gravity yanked him down to the marble floor.

"Teen Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

Turning around Jinx saw all The Titans and, much to her horror, they weren't alone. Speedy was with them, an arrow poised and ready to be fired at Mammoth. But it wasn't the archer who had Jinx rooted to the spot. It was the yellow and red blur that appeared beside the archer a few seconds later.

Kid Flash.

'_Oh. Dear. God. This is not funny. Not funny in the slightest. Of all the rotten_…'

"Aww hey there kitty," Beast Boy said soothingly from behind Jinx.

Jinx spun around on all fours to see the shape shifter grinning as he reached down to pick her up. "Here kitty, kitty" he spoke patronizingly, as though he were speaking to a baby and not a deadly villainous who could and would tare him to shreds. "Come here girl."

Jinx let out a warning hiss and swiped a sharp claw at him.

Beast Boy jumped back and looked almost hurt. "It's okay girl, I won't hurt you."

"Beast Boy watch out!" Robins commanding voice called out as four Billy Numerous made a dive towards the green hero.

Beast Boy quickly transformed into a giant green tiger and growled at the Billie's, who took one look at the giant feline and made a mad dash in the opposite direction.

Jinx took the opportunity to make a quick getaway. She had to get over to Mumbo and get him to turn her back now! Before that accursed shape shifter made her the Teen Titans new pet and mascot.

She could just imagine her cat self-dressed in a little cheerleader outfit with two colorful pompoms in her each paw, chanting at the side line '_Go Titans…Go Titans_!"

'_Oh wouldn't you love that Kid Flash. Yeah…not if I can help it_!'

Jinx managed to skillfully maneuver her way across the room, which had become a battlefield.

Starbolts were randomly exploding all around the room alongside Ravens dark energy blasts as they tried to shoot down Gizmo who was flying around the room madly trying to avoid being hit by said attacks.

Cyborg was shooting his canon like mad while See-More shot his lasers back at him.

Speedy was shooting arrows left right and center at all the Billy Numerous that kept appearing all over the place while a blur of red and yellow dashed around the room grabbing as many Billy Numerous as he could and hauling them off to jail.

Robin was back flipping and jumping all around the room trying to avoid all the heavy objects that Mammoth was continually chucking at him.

Kid Wicked was re-appearing and disappearing in vortexes of darkness as he tried to get out of the way of all the chaos.

Jinx found Mumbo Jumbo pathetically lying flat on his back .She scratched at his face and let out an angry hiss to get his attention.

Groaning and rubbing his head he turned to see a pretty angry looking feline growling at him. Her hair was standing on edge and like a panther readying for the attack groveled her sharp claws into the ground.

"Aww, does the little wanna be villain want to be turned back to normal?" Mumbo mocked in a sweet voice. "To bad; have fun being stuck as a cat the rest of your life."

Jinx hissed again.

Mumbo had the nerve to smirk. "Have fun!"

'_Oh no you don't_!' Jinx growled inwardly. '_No one does this to me and gets away with it_!'

She'd scratch him and draw every last once of blood out of him until he changed her back if she had to. She would **_not_ **stay like this! She just wouldn't!

Raising a claw, she readies to swipe him across the face. But suddenly a gust of wind forced her to close her eyes. When she opened them she found herself in the arms of Kid Flash.

Startled she looked around to see her team all beaten and handcuffed; sitting dejectedly at the center of the room.

'_Those idiots_!' Jinx snarled to herself, not realizing she was actually growling.

"Hey kitty, it's okay. The bad guys are all locked up so you're safe now" Kid Flash said soothingly as though talking to a child.

'_What's with it and all this baby_…'

Kid Flash started scratching Jinx tenderly behind her cat ear and she couldn't help herself from purring contently and leaning into his hand.

'_Oh this is soooo nice_'

"Meow" she purred happily.

Kid Flash moved his hand to gently stoke her down the back as he approached the other Titans.

"Strange colored cat" Robin said with a raised eye brow.

"Oh it is simply adorable! We have creatures of this color back home! They are indeed a find of few!" Starfire cheered as she clasped her hands joyfully in front of her.

She flew over to Kid Flash and peered down happily at the pink feline in his arms.

Jinx opened her eyes and eyed Starfire warily.

She gave her a glare that said '_Touch me and die_'. Starfire however, took this as an invitation to snatch her from Kid Flash and swing her madly around in the air.

"Ohhhh you are simply adorable! Look friend Raven, isn't she adorable?"

"Yeah…cute" Raven said tonelessly, not even bothering to give Jinx a second glance.

"Can we keep her Robin?" Beast Boy asked, turning back into human form and standing beside Starfire.

"Yes! Can we Robin?" Starfire asked excitedly. Both Beast Boy and Starfire made pleading puppy dog eyes at Robin.

'_Wow, wow, wow! Hold on there_!' Jinx panicked, glancing from the two pleading Titans and their leader. '_I knew it! They're going to try and turn me into a pet_!'

"We already have a Silky" Robin said sharply, folding his arms.

Jinx suddenly felt a stab of some unnamable emotion. She knew who Silky was and the fact that Robin was choosing the little silk larva over her was not a pleasing thought. A worm was being chosen over her! Not cool!

"Aww come on Robin. Me and Starfire I'll feed and take care of her" Beast Boy begged.

"We can't just take in every single stray animal that you guys deem cute. We're crime fighters not an animal shelter!"

'_That they deem cute! So what are you trying to say Blunder Boy? That I'm not cute_?' Jinx inwardly growled.

She didn't know why she was taking this so offensively but right now it was all she could do. Sure, she could use her powers to blast her way out of here but then the Titans would realizes who she was, laugh, throw her to jail and never let her live it down. Then again, if Mumbo kept his word and didn't turn her back she would probably be spending her next nine lives in the pound.

"We can't just kick her out into the street! It's raining outside!" Beast Boy tried to reason with Robin.

"Beast Boy we can't!"

"Well how about Kid Flash take her in?" Raven suggested casually with a shrug.

"Now there's an idea" Robin smiled at the startled red headed speedster.

"Wow! ME!"

"I don't mind taking her in" Speedy said as he took Jinx from a reluctant Starfire. "I've always wanted another pet!"

"Oh no you don't!" Beast boy cried as he snatched Jinx from the archer. He held Jinx protectively to his chest. "I've heard what happened to your last six pets! I don't think so!"

'_What happened to his last six pets_?' Jinx thought curiously.

"Those were accidents!" Speedy snapped defensibly; snatching back Jinx in the process.

"Oh really?" Beast Boy snapped back, once again grabbing and pulling Jinx over to him. "How is a washing machine plus a dog equal an accident?"

Speedy grabbed a hold of Jinx by the waist but Beast Boy didn't let go.

"His name was Fluffy and he needed a bath! How was I supposed to know you dogs and washing machines don't go together?"

"It's called common sense!"

"Do you even have a right to say that? You're kind lacking in that quality" Raven said in monotone with a raised eyebrow as she watched the two heroes yank the wailing feline between them in a sad game of tug of war.

Jinx was quickly losing patience. Her body was sore all over from the yanking and despite her meowing protests the boys just wouldn't take a hint! The idea of going to jail or even the pound was starting to look rather merciful at the moment.

'_Hmmm, jail or going home with someone who will probably try to wash me in a washing machine or going home with a tofu animals lover and an alien who would probably love me to death. Hmmm, tuff choice_'

"He's coming with me!" Speedy yelled.

Jinx hissed in his direction and he held his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay, _she_ is coming home with me. Happy now?"

No, Jinx was the furthest from happy could possibly be! She had to get out of here! She could see her team being hauled off by police and Mumbo being dragged out of the museum by Cyborg and Raven. Not good! She needed him to turn her back!

"See she like me! So I get her!" Speedy smiled triumphantly as he finally managed to get ahold of her; keeping Beast Boy at bay with his free hand pushing against the shape shifters head.

'_What the hell gave you the crazy idea that I like you_?' Jinx raised an eyebrow. The very idea of liking a Titan, ha!

To show just how much she '_liked_' Speedy she dug her claw into his sleeve. He let out a yelp and dropped her to the ground.

Jinx found out it was true what they say about cats; they always land on their feet.

Not wasting anytime she sprinted towards the open window. It was pretty high up but she was sure she could reach it. All she would have to do was jump up on a few showcases and hopefully she could jump from there and reach the window ledge.

Jinx had nearly reached the showcase when a blur of red and yellow appeared beside her and once again scooped her up into his arms.

"Sorry Speedy but I'm not too sure she likes you very much" Kid Flash informed the pouting archer.

"Didn't need to scratch me" He mumbled under his breath as he shook his injured arm lightly.

"Okay then, wanna come home with me then Lucky?" Kid Flash said as he began to gently clap her again.

'_Lucky_…'

"Lucky?" The others voiced her thought.

"How do you know that's her name?" Robin asked with a tilt to his head.

"Hmm, oh no I don't know what her name is I just decide to call her that" Kid Flash grinned as he tickled Jinx under her chin.

Jinx didn't know what came over her but before she realized it she was doing that damned purring again and was even snuggling into the speedster's chest.

"We could call her Fluffy the second?" Speedy offered.

"You already had a pet named Fluffy the second and look what happened to him!" Beast Boy pointed out, pointing a finger accusingly at their other hero.

Speedy scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Oh…yeah. He was the microwave one wasn't he?"

"No he was the carwash…wait, MICROWAVE! What microwave?" Beast Boy cried indignantly as he starred mouth gaping at the archer.

'_Washing machine. Carwash...MICROWAVE! I thought he was supposed to be a hero and it turns out he's the flipping antichrist to pets! Oh dear god I have to get out of here_!'

"Her names Lucky and she's coming home with me" Kid Flash declared happily; his attention more so on the cat than anything else.

Jinx looked up at him through glistening grateful purple cat eyes. '_Saved_' she sighed with a breath of relief. '_Thank you so much! If Speedy had his way I'd be going for a permanent catnap…wait a second_'

Jinx was suddenly having second thoughts if going home with Kid Flash was such a good idea. At least with Speedy she'd be able to escape without him catching her but as for Kid Flash with his speed he'd recapture her in no time. And she knew first handedly of his persistence.

'_Uh…oh_'

"Alright, that's settled. Let's move out Titans!" Robin commanded before the Titans all started heading out.

"Wait a second Robin" Cyborg said as he stopped them from existing. All the Titans looked at him.

"What is the cause of your trouble" Starfire asked with a tilt of her head.

She landed beside Kid Flash and began tickling behind Jinx's ear. It was more annoying than anything else and Jinx found herself letting out a low warning growl at the alien girl.

"Lucky be nice" Kid Flash scolded gently, patting her head softly.

'_As if! You're not the boss of me_!' Jinx tried to voice her thoughts through the glare she gave Kid Flash.

"Lucky" was the stern reply.

'_Fine! I'll humor you for now. Just you wait till I get back to normal because you are in for a world of pain_'

Jinx calmed down and snuggled into Kid Flash's arm, letting out an irritated meow which Starfire took as an invitation to continue tickling her behind her ear.

"Good girl" Kid Flash whispered into her cat ear, sending a strange shiver through out Jinx. She shook off the feeling and began purring with every stoke that went down her back.

"Well what's wrong?" Robin inquired.

"Did any of you guys see Jinx?" Cyborg asked as he glanced around the room.

"Now that you mention it no" Robin sounded like the realization had just dawned on him.

"Perhaps she escaped before we took notice of her?" Starfire suggested, letting out a laugh as Jinx purred delightedly. Kid Flash was scratching behind her ear in the most pleasant way and she couldn't help but letting out another happy purr.

"Hmmm, I'll send word out to keep an eye open for her. Me and Cyborg I'll investigate the other HIVE member to see if they know where she is." Robin turned to the others. "Alright team that's it for tonight. Titans out!"

The Titans moved towards the exist. Starfire and Speedy staying behind longer as they said their farewells to Jinx or rather Lucky the cat.

Once they were gone Kid Flash peered down tenderly at the cat.

"Come on girl, let's get you home" Kid Flash whispered before disappearing in a blur, all the while carrying a screaming pink cat that quite frankly didn't enjoy traveling at the speed of light.

* * *

(A/N) Inspired by both Tokyo Mew Mew and The Teen Titans episode where Raven gets turned into a bunny by Mumbo Jumbo.

Poor Jinx, luck is not on your side is it?

So what will happen next? Shall Jinx get Mumbo to turn her back into a human? What calamity will ensure with her now staying with an oblivious Kid Flash? And what of Speedy? Will he try and convince Kid Flash to give him Cat Jinx? And just how do the HIVE five boys plan on getting Jinx back?

Edit: Just in case I didn't make it clear, Mumbo Jumbo has taken away Jinx's ability to speak english, so everything she says comes out as a meow, or cat lanuage if you will to the ears of humans.


	2. First Night

(A/N) Thank you so much for the favs and alerts and a special thank you to everyone who reviewed; Fasterthanlightspeed, Bloodyravenheart13, Temporary Blue, AnonymousNinjaGirl, Bailarina de una caja musical, openlocker99, Love Is Fake, HolySnappzors, Vicopolis997, MidnightDreamSong, Sofia Michelle and Shadows of Tofu.

Well here's the chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans or any characters from the show.

* * *

"Okay Lucky, here we are. Home sweet home." Kid Flash told the pink feline as he carefully placed her down on the floor of his apartment.

Jinx stood at the door and took one look around the house. It was a pretty neat place, big, nicely furnished; however, it was a complete and utter mess.

She turned her head to look up at the hero and quirked an eye brow as if to say '_Really_?'

Kid Flash seemed to understand and scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Yeah, kinda a mess isn't it?"

'_Ya think! Gosh, you're almost as bad as the HIVE five guys_' Jinx thought as she shook her head.

Speaking of said boys, she was going to have to beat some sense into those morons when she got back to base. Not only did they disobey her but they completely forgot about her! And now look where she was!

"Wait a second Lucky" Kid Flash winked before a strong wind brushed by her and zapped around the room. When the wind died down and Jinx was able to open her eyes again she saw that the house was now spotless.

_'Much better_' she thought with a nod of approval before proudly strolling further into the house to investigate. '_Might as well do some exploring to waste some time_.'

Jinx had decided it would be best to wait until Kid Flash had fallen asleep before she made her getaway. She didn't exactly like the idea of trying to run away while he was still awake and could capture her in the blink of an eye.

The door slammed shut and three seconds later re-opened. Kid Flash all of a sudden was kneeling before her. "Sorry about that had to get a few things. Look over there" Kid Flash said as he gently moved Jinx's head around to the side.

'_What is he on…about_' Jinx quickly snapped her head back to the speedster who was now grinning like some kind of Cheshire cat.

Over at the corner by the window Kid Flash had placed her very own cat basket with a big fluffy cushion and pink blanket. Besides the basket was a cat scratching post and lying beside it was even a few toys like a plastic mouse and small bell.

'_He did that…for me_?'

Curiously, but with a stubborn air Jinx leisurely made her way over to her little designated corner. She stuck up her nose as she prodded the small white mouse with a paw, only to hear it make a small rattling noise.

'_Really? Cats find this kinda thing amusing_?' Jinx thought with a roll of her eyes. '_Dear lords, cats have got to be the most easily amused creatures to walk the…Why on Earth is he grinning like that_?'

She noticed an even bigger grin on Kid Flash's face as he slyly walked over to her; curiously slow for someone so fast. He had his hands behind his back as if he was trying to hide something from her.

Jinx tried to tilt her head to an angle to see what he was hiding.

Heroes shouldn't be allowed to hide things and he certainly shouldn't be trying to hide something from her. By hiding it he had purposely made her curious and therefore it was in her right to know what it was.

"Surprise!" he yelled as he pulled out a blue stick was a small fluffy ball dangling from it by a string. Jinx knew what it was instantly; it was one of those cruel little sadistic toys where you dangle the ball in front of the cat, they reach for it and the one in control pulls it out of your reach every time.

Jinx was not amused. And simply looked at him.

"Aww come on Lucky, you know you want to" the hero grinned as he dangled the stick above her, the small fuzzy ball rattling in front of her face.

'_No actually I don't_!'

She tried to move her head out of the way of the irritating little object, refusing to paw at it because that was exactly what the speedster wanted and she would _**not**_ degrade herself to such petty things.

"Come on girl. I got it especially for you"

'**_No_**!' Jinx turned away and glared at the wall. She was a villainous not a flipping tamed house pet!

"Come on" Kid Flash whined. "If you paw it once then I'll leave you alone, how about that?"

Jinx looked at him through the corner of her eye. Reluctantly, she weakly pawed at it with little to no interest.

'_There! Happy now Kid Flash_?' Jinx thought bitterly.

Her eyes widened when she realized her paw was suddenly twitching towards pawing at the toy again. She willed herself not to do it, starring angrily at her traitorous paw. But some inner instinct was taking over and she knew it was futitle; she just _had_ to do it again.

Taking a deep breath she restrained herself with all her will. If she was going to do this she would do it with dignity and by her own accord, not some inner kitten.

Meekly, she pawed at it again. Her cat ears twitched in satisfaction at the jingling sound that emanated from the fluffy ball.

'_Hmmm, once more can't hurt_'

* * *

Within all of thirty seconds Jinx was pouncing around the living room trying to paw and capture the fluffy ball as Kid Flash laughed and darted around the room wih his super speed. He would always wait till she had just gotten over to him before zapping away to the other side of the room.

'_Oh I swear I'll get you this time you stupid speedster_!' Jinx growled as she readied herself for the pounce. '_Just let me hit the stupid ball_!'

She jumped into the air only to feel a light breeze hit her as Kid Flash zapped over and caught her in his arms.

"HA!" He cried triumphantly.

"So, I don't know about you but I am starving. Want something to…eat?" Kid Flash's voice fell as he curiously looked at the cat in his arms. The pink feline was pawing gently at his chest, pushing his head out of her road with her paw and was looking all over him as if she were searching or something

"Ahhh…you wouldn't be looking for..." Kid Flash pulled out the fluffy ball which was no longer attached to the stick. "This, now would you kitty?"

Jinx's eyes lit up like stars but she quickly shook away the stupid look and glowered. '_Duh, of course it's what I was looking for now give_!'

She reached up for the suprizingly amusing little object but Kid Flash teasingly pulled it out of her grasp. "Nope, dinner first then we can play some more if you want."

He took the sulking feline into the kitchen and placed her down onto the counter. Jinx couldn't see the object of her desire; she was sure he had hid it somewhere on his person. Where he hid it exactly she really didn't want to know, but it was also that way where you just **_had_ **to know. She was pretty sure that spandex outfit of his didn't have any pockets.

Jinx watched as in a blur Kid Flash dashed around the kitchen. Within two seconds the table had a huge mountain of food of all kinda piled on top of it.

'_Wow…Mammoth eat your heart out_' Jinx thought in about wonder at the sheer quantity of food. Did he really think one little cat like her could eat all of that?

"Right. Have I forgotten anything?" Kid Flash asked himself, two hands on his hips as he scrutinized the massive pile of food.

Jinx raised an eyebrow '_Seriously? You have a whole supermarket worth of food there! What could you possibly need now_?'

Snapping his fingers Kid Flash disappeared and re-appeared with a smug smirk. "Mustard!"

Jinx shook her head. '_Ughh I should have known'_

Jumping down from the counter she made her way over to the table and gracefully leaped up onto the spare chair. '_Might as well get a bite to eat while I'm here_.'

Jinx looked down at the pile of ham sandwiches in front of her. At the corner of her eye she saw Kid Flash stuffing his face with little care, food spewing everywhere as he devoured the food.

'_How utterly captivating_' Jinx thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Seeing As he wasn't to bothered with manners and seeing as she was a cat and he had no idea who she was Jinx decided to bid farewell to manners for one night. Without a second thought she shot her head forward to dig into the sandwich.

Her head promtly slammed into the table and she let out a snarl. Frantically she observed the table to find her sandwich's gone.

"Sorry Lucky, but Beast Boy said the best food for cats was apparently this stuff" Kid Flash's voice caught Jinx's attention and her head shot up to look at him.

Her eyes narrowed into a dagger glare. In his left hand was her plate of sandwiches and in the other was a very suspiciously horrid looking can of cat food.

'_If he thinks I'm eating canned cat food then he has another thing coming_!'

In a flash the can was opened and its contents poured into a small dish and placed in front of the glaring feline.

Jinx cautiously peered over the edge of the bowl to look at this so called '_cat food_' that Beast Boy had suggested.

'_What the hell is that_!'

It had to be the most disgusting, vile, diabolical concoction ever to be made. It was like mushed up rotten baby food with a stench to match. This little brew certainly put a lot of mad scientist's evil creation to shame.

Jinx growled at the so called food and pushed it aside before turning up her nose at it and sticking out her toungue mamking a sort of yuck sound.

'_I am not eating that. Unlike my fellow felines I value my life and actually quite enjoy living'_

"Awww, come on, don't be like that. It's not that bad"

Jinx shot him a glare. '_You eat it then_!'

In a blur he was kneeling beside her chair. "You have to eat something. Beast Boy would kill me if he found out I hadn't given you anything to eat."

'_Oh, so this is all for Beast Boy huh! Well tuff luck hero, I'm not eating it nor will I…what are you…oh hell no! Don't do it_!'

Jinx watched bug eyed as Kid Flash dipped a teaspoon into the cat food and raised it to his lips. "Look, I'll try it first okay"

'_You'll die! Are you mad? That stuff is probably poisoned! Nothing smells that bad and can't be poisoned or at least ten years out of date!_' Jinx started meowing like crazy but the speedster wouldn't listen, well, couldn't understand and instead opened his mouth to place the spoon into his mouth.

'_I said DON'T_!' Jinx swiped at the spoon, causing it to clatter to the floor. She hissed at him.

Oh how badly she wanted to lecture him right now! Stupid boy probably would have made himself ill eating that stuff.

"Alright, alright clam down. I won't eat it" Kid Flash held his hands up defensibly.

Jinx nodded her head firmly. '_Good, I didn't save your sorry spandex wearing ass from Madame Rouge just so you could go kill yourself off by eating some ancient ten year out of date cat food_.'

"If you want it for yourself that's perfectly fine by me" Kid Flash said as he ruffled the bulging eye cats head.

She spun around on all fours. '_Wait what! I don't want to eat it_!'

Kid Flash got another spoon and reloaded it with the cat food then started making…_choo-choo_ noises?

"Here comes the choo-choo train. Open wide Lucky"

Whatever shred of begrudging respect Jinx had for the hero promptly blew away with the passing breeze.

'…_**I don't believe this**_!' Jinx shook her head violently before jumping up onto the table, swiftly nudging the bowl of horrors off said table, waited for the satisfying sound of glass shattering before dashing back into the living room.

She **_hated_ **this! She wanted out of here and away from that patronizing hero and what's more she wanted to be back to normal! If she was still in her normal body she would have hexed that stupid flirt into oblivion. How dare he treat her like that! It was humiliating!

She could hear him muttering something about '_stubborn cats_' in the kitchen but she really couldn't have cared less.

Momentarily her eyes glowed purple. Back in the kitchen the sound of a choir of glasses smashing filled the air. It was like music to Jinx's ears and she couldn't help but smirk. At least she could still cause bad luck even in cat form.

Casually strolling around the living room she found her blue fluffy ball reattached to its stick.

'_Hmmm…I really shouldn't_' Jinx shook her head. '_No, I can't I'm Jinx! Leader of the infamous HIVE five! Top graduate of the…of the…oh screw it_!'

She picked it up in her mouth by the stick and strutted over to a less than pleased looking Kid Flash as he walked into the living room. She paused by his feet and dropped her toy; looking up at him she gently swayed her tail left and right.

Kid Flash snorted at her. "You didn't eat your dinner and you made a mess. No more games until you start behaving!"

Jinx herself snorted and rolled her eyes. Still looking away with a bored expression she pushed forward the toy, trying not to seem to intrested but indicating to Kid Flash that she didn't really care what he had to say because she wanted to play.

"No!" And with that he walked away; leaving behind a jaw dropped Jinx.

'_Excuse me! You started this stupid little game in the first place! Take responsibility! It's your fault that I'm hooked_!'

"Meow!" Jinx hissed.

Kid Flash threw a smirk over his shoulder. "Well if you want to play games so badly I could always give you over to Speedy."

The fur on Jinx's back involuntarily shivered. '_He…He wouldn't_'

Kid Flash in a blur appeared beside her. "Because he loooves playing games with his pets. I remember Beast Boy telling me a story about the game he played with his first pet cat Scruffy. Let's just say, it involved a ring of fire and a whole lot of arrow."

Jinx gulped. '_Who knew heroes could be so…so evil? First you have the Speedy the pet killer and then you have Kid Flash the...The evil ohhh! Threatening to hand her over to Speedy_!"

Jinx was quickly getting pretty irked off with this whole being treated like a child or baby routine. Right now was yet another perfect example of said theme. Here Kid Flash was not only scolding her but then saying blah blah blah would happen if she disobeyed. Kinda like how a mum would tell a child that the boogey man would come to get them if they ran off.

"Alright Lucky, time for bed" Kid Flash smiled sweetly before picking her up at the waist, zapping over to her little basket and tucking her in.

"Night night Lucky" he whispered, flicking off the light and dashing into his room and closing the door.

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Jinx stirred in her bed.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Jinx's eyes fluttered open.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Jinx's eye glowed purple and the clock on the wall cracked before crashing to the ground.

With a satisfied smirk Jinx snuggled further into her blanket. '_Peace at last_' she purred to herself contently.

'_Hold up_!' her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed, already missing the warmth from the blanket.

'_What are you doing Jinx! Snap out of it! You have to get out of here! Now's your chance_!'

Without wasting another second Jinx hopped up onto the window ledge and tried to push open the window with her head. However, it wouldn't budge. She considered using her powers to smash open the windows but the noise would surely waken up Kid Flash.

If he caught her trying to escape once then he would definitely take more precautions to make it more difficult for her should she, which she would, try again.

Silently cursing, Jinx pounced off the ledge and scurried into the kitchen and tried the windows there, and the spare bedroom, and the bathroom and they were all bloody locked!

'_Typical…just my luck_!'

There was no use trying the front door, only idiots forgot to lock that.

With a defeated sigh she curled back into her bed and decided she would try again tomorrow, perhaps whenever Kid Flash ran off to save the world or whatever it he was needed for.

* * *

Jinx had only been sleeping an hour when she woke up in a panic. She could have sworn she heard…barking.

Did Kid Flash have a dog she didn't know about?

A wave of panic suddenly hit her. '_What if he does have a dog? What if it's like Superman dog! What if it has the power of super speed! What chance does a cat have against that_?'

Jinx knew she was being silly but she couldn't help it. She wasn't too sure were this new found fear of dogs rose from but no protests or shouts from her rational mind would set at ease this sudden spark of fear.

All of a sudden the dark room which was only slightly lightened up by the street light outside became a room full of terror. Shadows seemed to be stretching out for her. Objects were making strange and very canine like silhouettes against the walls where ever she looked. And every small noise caused her to jump out of her fur.

There was no hope of sleep if she kept on being such a…no pun intended, scaredy cat.

Making her decision, Jinx bit onto the edge of her cat basket and, with great exasperating strain, began slowly dragging it towards Kid Flash's room. There was no way in hell she was sleeping alone in this creepy hellish room.

No chance in hell!

After hauling the surprisingly heavy basket to the door she began nudging it with her head in an attempt to open it. But just like the window the door wouldn't budge.

'_He must have locked it from the inside_!' Jinx silently cursed.

Swallowing down her pride she started meowing and scratching on the door. She was aiming for the whole 'puss in boots routine' but after ten minutes of clawing at the door and meowing her little heart out she had to accept that it was futile. If the hero didn't wake up with a clock crashing to the ground and smashing then a few pitiful meows weren't going to do the trick.

Dejectedly she threw herself onto her basket and curled up into a tight ball. Closing her eyes tightly she just wished for morning with all her might until at last sleep finally granted mercy on her.

* * *

It was about six o'clock in the morning when Kid Flash woke up for his routine morning patrols. In full honesty he would much rather just lie in and have a long lie for just one day, even though he didn't really need that much sleep but it was a nice thought.

'_Oh well, let's get this over with_' he thought with a yawn.

He stepped out of his room but something tripped him up and he slammed forward. Only thanks to his super speed did he notice he was about to land on something and managed to angle himself so he wouldn't fall on it.

He hit his head of the wall. Rubbing it he muttered a curse and stood up.

'_What the heck was that_?'

As it was still pretty dark outside he flicked on the light switch. His eye widened as he saw the shivering feline curled into a tight ball. Somehow the basket and the cat had magically made its way over to his bedroom door.

"Lucky Lucky Lucky. What am I going to do with you?" Kid Flash chucked as he scooped the sleeping feline into his arms.

Groggily Jinx started to wake up but the gentle soothing noises and tender loving stokes on her back set her at ease and she fell back into a blissful sleep.

With the up most care Kid Flash placed her in the center of the bed and placed her blanket over her.

"Silly cat" Kid Flash chuckled as he ruffled the fur on her head.

Sleepily, Lucky used her paw to push away his hand. '_I'm a cat…not a dog_' Jinx thought weakly as she curled up in herself and let out a content purr.

Kid Flash smiled at the now sleeping cat and sat next to her.

Absentmindedly he played with her collar, rubbing the pendant between his fingers , his brow furrowed deep in thought.

It was weird; he couldn't shake of the feeling that he'd seen this necklace somewhere. Question was where?

Shaking his head, he raced off to go on patrol. But not before leaving out a bowl of cat food for Lucky's breakfast at the kitchen table along with a single rose in a glass of water just for that exstra little touch.

* * *

(A/N) So, what'd you think? Hope I didn't disappoint too much. Oh and if anyone has any questions, suggestions, tips, advice or if anyone has any requests of things you'd like to see added to the story feel free to say.

Next chapter I'm thinking about having some vistors come to visist Kid Flash, hmm who shall it be? And I shall try to add in a good few embarrssing moment for Jinx. I know, sorry Jinx but it must be done! Also, how do you guys feel about maybe Jinx having some jealous moments?


	3. Cat Bath and Escapes!

(A/N) Hey guys, thanks again for the favs and alerts and again another special thank you AnonymousNinjaGirl (Glad you liked the Scruffy cat part), Vicopolis997 (I loved your review, inspired me for a future chapter but I shant spoil it for now), SaphireDragon15 (thank you for revewing and I'm glad you like it) Sofia Michelle (Thanks so much for revewing and also your first review actually inspired a part of this chapter so full credit to you there, see if you can gues which part) and MidnightDreamSong (Thanks for the reveiw and I love the idea of Kid Flash taking Lucky to a patrol, I've kinda set it up in this chapter so hopefully next chapter I can have him take her out on partol. Full credit goes to you on that one, and thanks for revewing and the suggestion.)

Also, sorry it took so long to update, this chapter was longer than I thought it was going to be. Anyways enough from me, onto the show! Hope you like it guys and gals.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters from the show.

* * *

Jinx let out a yawn and gave herself a good old stretch, leaning forward on her front paws and arching her back.

So far today she had had zero chances to escapes. For some odd reason, which of course she blamed her bad luck on, Mr. Spandex whom was lying lazily on the couch beside her with his legs kicked up hadn't been called out on any heroic deeds all day. The one day she needed a distraction and of course her fellow villains would decide that they would have a universal evil day off. Typical.

After what seemed like an eternity of endless channel flicking, Kid Flash finally called it quits and turned the blaring screen of with a switch of the a button.

"Alright Lucky, I'm going to hop in for a quick shower. Try not and cause _too_ much trouble while I'm gone" Kid Flash said as he ruffled the fur on her head.

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Behave. God you're so annoying_' Jinx muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Kid Flash looked over at the pink feline who on the couch and watched as she curled herself up on the sofa cushion. After a moments pondering and tapping his chin he reached a decision.

"Hmmm, I think once I'm done I'll give you a bath" he deiced with a firm nod of his head.

Jinx snuggled deeper into her cushion. '_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you'll give me a bath, whatever. Now can't you let a cat get some sleep eh…wait a second_' Jinx's eyes snapped open. '_A…bath…Kid Flash…is going to give me….Jinx…A BATH!_'

"Hope it's not true what they say about cats and being scared of water" Kid Flash laughed as he threw a white towel across the room; it landed on top of a wide eyed Jinx. He didn't notice the look of sheer horror that she was giving him.

"Out in a minute" and in a blur he vanished into the bathroom; the door slamming shut behind him as a result of the gust of wind.

Jinx sat there stunned for a moment, her mind replaying the hero's words. She couldn't quite put her paw on it but there was definitely something so morally wrong with a hero giving a villain a bath. And not only that she may be a cat but she was still a girl and what's more he was still Kid Flash and she was still Jinx!

'_Not only that but what about if-no scratch that-__**when**__ I get turned back into a human…and he finds out that the cat he's been taking care of is really…is really…Oh. Dear. God!_'

Jinx sprung to her paws and desperately spun around, her eyes frantically searching for some means, any means of escape. She had to get out _**now**_ and save whatever shred of dignity and integrity she had left.

Turning around, she eyed the door for a second then made a mad dash for it and pushed it with all her might. But it wouldn't budge.

'_Dammit, I need to get to the door handle_' Jinx cursed as she starred up at the looming handle that seemed miles above her.

Her ears picked up the sound of the shower being turned on and water running. Her heart rate began to speed up. '_How long does someone with super speed need to take a shower?_'

The thought sent an unpleasant adrenalin rush through Jinx's body; she was starting to panic.

'_Don't panic, don't panic, don't…_' the sound of running water stopped '_PANIC, PANIC, PANIC!_'

On pure instinct Jinx leaped up onto the small telephone table, knocking the receiver off the hook in the process. She then jumped towards the door; paws stretched out and awkwardly grabbed a hold of the door handle. It slid down and the door unlocked but stayed closed over.

When she hit the ground she nudged the door and managed to get her head through and with her sleek feline body slipped through the small opening in the door.

'_Ha! Freedom_' Jinx was so thrilled she was almost about to do a small victory dance when her ears percked up. She could hear the distinctive sound of footsteps.

Never before had she been so terrified of the sound of footsteps, of the sound of someone coming nearer. Not waiting to see how long the fastest boy alive took to figure out that she had gotten loose she madly scurried down the three flights of stair, nearly skidding into walls with every turn.

When she finally reached the bottom landing she saw the main door, her key to freedom. Her heart rate accelerated and she found herself running even faster towards it.

'_Freedom! I'm almost there; just a little bit more!_'

The door slowly began to open, heavenly sunlight pouring into the dim corridor.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm almost there! Here I come sunshine!_'

Jinx sped up, determination pushing her forward.

'_Come on Jinx, you can make it!_'

A dark silhouette walked into the doorway and froze upon sight of the sprinting feline whose speed would have made Kid Flash proud.

With a glint in her eye Jinx made a leap of faith, pouncing high up into the air, planning to use this person as a springboard to freedom.

But the closer she got, the more and more the silhouetted person because hauntingly familiar until bright flaming red hair came into view and Jinx knew it was too late.

'_No! No! Nooooo!_' Jinx thought frantically while making desperate cat meows.

Too late. She landed right into the arms of Speedy.

"Fluffy two!" Speedy grinned; sending a bone chilling shiver down Jinx's spine.

"Oh no you don't!" Beast Boys voice came from directly behind the archer. Jinx peered over Speedy's shoulder in time to see a large green hippo charging towards said archer.

Speedy let out a huff and turned around a little too late, letting out a rather girly scream he tossed Jinx up into the air as the raging hippo rammed into him, knocking him six feet into the air before he slammed into the floor.

"Lucky!" Starfire called out as she flew towards Jinx and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Fear not my little greblin!" Starfire cried cheerfully as she squeezed the squealing cat.

"How'd she get out anyways?" Speedy asked as he sat up; rubbing his head that had whacked off the wall.

"Hmmm I think I'll be having a few words with Kid Flash" Beast Boy said menacingly; alarming both Starfire and Speedy who looked at each other nervously and gulped.

They shared the same thought '_Nice knowing you Kid Flash._'

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Silence.

Knock, knock, Knock! Knock!

Silence.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"KID FLASH OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" Beast Boy shouted as he slammed his hand against the door.

The door suddenly burst open and Kid Flash came face to face with pouting cat being held in outstretched arms by a very angry looking Beast Boy. Behind the green shape shifter was Speedy with his arms folded and a rather smug look on his face while beside him stood Starfire.

"KID FLASH! You were suppose too take care of her!" Beast Boy growled as he handed Jinx over to him.

Kid Flash gave Jinx a glare that foretold a long scolding later on. Jinx just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lucky you…"

Starfire suddenly let out a scream and hid behind Speedy; her hands covering her face.

Beast Boy and Speedy turned around anxiously. "Starfire what's wrong?" the three male heroes said in union.

Starfire peeked through the spaces between her fingers, looked at Kid Flash and turned a beetroot red before spinning around, refusing to look at the speedster.

"Ummm, Flash that is Kid, I know I am not yet use to Earthly fashions however I do think that what you are wearing is…." Starfire trailed off, too embarrassed to say anything else.

Beast Boy and Speedy turned around to see what Kid Flash was wearing that could be so…their eyes nearly bulged out their sockets. How could they have missed it?

"What's wrong with what I'm…oh" Kid Flash said with dawning realization, a blush covering his cheeks.

'_What are they on…about..._' Jinx suddenly realized her that her paw that was resting flat on his chest was not touching any spandex, it felt more like….Slowly she drew her eyes over to land on her paw that was resting on Kid Flash's bare wet muscular chest.

She was so flustered by the startling realization that he was practically naked that she never once looked up to see his face. But if she had she would have seen he was not wearing his mask.

Jinx's eyes suddenly had a compulsion to look down.

'_Uh-uh! No way! Don't you dare Jinx!_' she inwardly hissed but again that overwhelming curiosity over took her.

'_Curiosity killed the cat….curiosity killed the..._' she looked down '_cat_…'

He was completely naked with, thankfully for him though, he was wearing a white towel that was wrapped around his lower section. The towel was his saving grace. But seeing the speedster practically naked was enough to make the pink cat join Starfire in changing to an overwhelming bright red.

Kid Flash felt Lucky tense in his arms. Looking down he saw she was wide eyed starring at her paw with a look of sheer horror. "Lucky...are you alright?"

'_No Kid Flash…I'm not! I was nearly flattened by a hippo! Speedy the demon pet owner is standing behind me! And now you are standing in front of me practically naked! Oh yeah and I'm still stuck as a cat, let's not forget that little sweetener shall we!_'

"Lucky?" Kid Flash insisted his voice soft and the worry in his voice evident.

The others all turned to the feline in Kid Flash's arms and swiftly crowded around her, Speedy and Starfire bombarding her with question she couldn't answer, asking if she was alright. Beast Boy was now shouting at Kid Flash for not taking care of her and accusing him of not being careful enough.

Jinx stilled in Kid Flash's arms, scrunching her eyes closed as she tried to block out the bickering chaos all around her.

'_Will everyone just __**SHUT UP**__!_' Jinx inwardly cried. Her eyes snapped open. She wasn't going to take this anymore, enough was enough she was getting out of here now!

Letting out a hiss she lashed out a Kid Flash's chest, causing him to cry out sharply before dropping her. Wasting no time and without looking back she scurried down the stairs, leaping down two at a time before racing out the door.

Cars squealed and honked their horns as Jinx was forced to play dodgems on the road, jumping in and out of cars until she finally reached the alley across the street; leaving behind a carnage of cars behind her.

Jinx kept on running until she reached another alley and even then she still didn't stop; she just kept running and running until her little paws could take no more and she collapsed from exhaustion, her heart thumping loudly against her ribcage.

She lay there breathing her heavily, all her limbs aching with pain from all the running.

'_It's not fair. How much bad luck can one person…cat have?_'

Ever since Mumbo had turned her into a cat her luck was just steadily getting worse and worse. Her luck was taking pleasure in humiliating and degrading her at every turn. What next? What else could her bad luck possibly throw at her?

Her ears pricked up suddenly, and she found an instant need to get onto her paws. Her body ached in protest as she struggled up but after a second her body's objections were ignored. Shaking away the slight dizziness she looked around the alley. She could have sworn she had heard something.

She heard it again, it sounded like voices. Curiously, Jinx followed the voices down into another alley; she stayed close to the side of the building, being carefully to remain hidden within the shadows.

The voices suddenly became louder; allowing Jinx to make out what the speakers where saying. The sound of running filled the air. Jinx took a deep breath and squeezed herself into a gap between two trash cans in an effort to remain hidden. After all, for all she knew it could be those god dammed heroes coming to get her.

Her ears perked up when she heard the voices again, accompanied by the sound of running which abruptly came to a halt.

"Dead end kitty cat, looks like you're about to use up the last of your nine lives" a ratty little voice snarled.

Jinx tensed up. Where they talking about her? Was it the heroes? It certainly didn't sound like any hero she knew.

"Please leave me alone!" a tiny voice whimpered.

Jinx peered out from her hiding place, being careful to remain hidden in the shadows. Across from her she could see the enlarged shadows of the speakers cast over the wall. She was fairly surprised to realize that the speakers weren't human but in fact animals. A dog and a cat by the looks of it. In fact, make that a very uncomfortably large dog that towered over the small feline.

"Little kitty's should know better than to run off from mummy. Bad things happen to silly little kitty's"

"Please" the kitten pleaded whimpered before it started to sniffle.

Jinx felt her heart tare up inside at the sound of the kittens sobs. It was quickly replaced by anger. '_What kind of sick evil creep picks on a kitten?_'

Fueled by a sudden strange desire to protect the kitten Jinx sprung from her hiding place and landed directly in front of the little black kitten, shielding her from her aggressor.

"Who the hell do you think you…" Jinx began shouting. However, when her eyes dropped down to face her opponent she saw that the shadow had been rather deceiving. It wasn't some ten foot beast of a dog. In fact, she wasn't even too sure if it was a dog, it looked more like a rat with big ears.

Jinx sucked in a breath of air to stop herself from laughing.

"What you looking at Pinky? Never saw a Chiwawa before?" the Chiwawa growled, clearly not happy about Jinx's intervention or poor attempt to conceal her laughter.

Jinx starred for a few seconds more before bursting into a fit of laughter. Wiping a tear away from her eye with her paw she turned her head around to the startled feline behind her.

"You're scarred…of….that sorry excuse…for a rat" Jinx wheezed in-between breaths.

"It wasn't the Chiwawa I was afraid of" the kitten whispered, taking a few trembling steps backwards and keeping low in to the ground.

A menacing shadow suddenly fell over the laughing feline. Jinx remained oblivious and it was only when steamy hot breath fell on her back did she stop.

Ever so slowly, she craned her head around and up and found herself face to face with a foamy mouth growling pit bull that towered over her. Oh could her ears flop down any lower?

A nervous laugh escaped Jinx and a strained quivering smile formed on her lips. "Ah, so it was your shadow…I…Haha…saw…"

The pit bull didn't look impressed with her realization and let out a snarling growl.

Jinx gulped.

She joined the smaller feline in cautiously backing away further towards the dead end. The pit-bull slowly followed persuade.

"Don't suppose we could all just smile about all this and go our separate ways?" Jinx smiled nervously.

"Hmmm, let me think about that…NO!" the Chiwawa shrieked, jumping up and down once for emphasis.

"Pr…Pretty please" Jinx pleaded hopefully.

"Ha! Better luck in the next life Pinky!" the small dog sniggered.

Jinx stopped backing away. The nervousness and fear in her eyes vanished instantly upon hearing those words. Instead they now narrowed and she hung her head down.

She took a step forward. The pit bull stilled for a second and as if sensing something was wrong halted in his approach.

Jinx took another step forward and this time the pit bull physically flinched.

When Jinx lifted her head she was smirking which only intensified the pit bulls slowly growing unease. Some inner instinct was screaming at it '_**DANGER!**_'

"Better luck in the next life huh?" Jinx repeated quietly but loud enough to be heard. She took another step forward and the pit bull took two steps back.

The statement, although she would never admit, hurt her. It her hurt her deep because in this life she hadn't been lucky, she had literally been bad luck. She not only had bad luck but she caused it. She was cursed to misery and blamed for every bad thing that ever happened around her, whether it was her fault or not. Even when she tried to be good and helpful it had always back fired. She was bad luck.

A wisp of a memory rekindled in Jinx's mind.

* * *

'_I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me'_

'_You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself' _

* * *

Jinx's eyes began to dance with sparks of purple until her eyes were completely aglow with the bright color.

"I'd be more concerned about your own present life if I were you. Because" she took another confident step forward. "Your luck…has just officially. Run. Out!"

A large purple wave shot out from Jinx and slammed into the wide eyed pit bull, throwing the canine backwards into the air.

"What the!" the smaller dog yelped just as his companion's body crashed into him; throttling him into a nearby wall.

"Tuff luck" Jinx muttered with a smirk.

Jinx watched disdainfully as the dogs peeled themselves from the wall then scrambled over each other, stumbling all over the place as they tried to flee.

"You…You'll…regret this you…you…YOU PINK HEADED FURBALL!" the flattened now pancaked shape dog stuttered before making a mad dash out of the alley and around the corner; the larger dog quickly following suit.

"Woooow" a small voice filled with admiration awed behind Jinx. The pink feline turned around to see the kitten she had saved starring up at her with sparkling eye, looking at her with sheer wonder. "That. Was. So. COOL!"

Jinx was slightly taken aback and quickly started backing away as the gleeful kitten came closer, taking two leaps forward for every step Jinx took back.

"How'd you do that? Are you like a super hero? Common house hold cat by day and by night a super cool awesome hero who risks her life for all that is just and true, protecting her fellow felines from our arch nemesis the dreaded canine?" The kitten's eyes were literally sparkling with stars.

Jinx had to shake her head. "Wow what?" The little kitten reminded her of some crazy fan…cat that had read one too many comic books. "I'm not a hero kid!"

"But…" the light in the kittens eyes seemed to die away, her excitement replaced by disappointment. "But…you saved me…Isn't that…what hero's do?"

Jinx froze in place, the realization slowly sinking in. She _had_ just saved someone and that was exactly what heroes did. Villains didn't save people. They didn't save anyone full stop!

Jinx gulped then inwardly groaned. That overwhelming sense of responsibility and the desire to protect the kitten from early suddenly made sense. And she knew precisely whose fault it was.

'_Kid Flash_'

* * *

'_Why are you so interested in me?'_

'_I think you can do better than all this'_

* * *

Jinx let out a growl.

'_Damn that stupid, egotistic, full of himself, over confident, spandex wearing bloody bast…_'

"Hey lady, your eyes are doing that weird glowy thingy again" the kitten said with a tilt of her head.

Knocked out of little inner rant Jinx shook her head and with it the lights from her eyes. Taking a deep calming breath she looked down at the kitten.

"I'm _not_ a hero" Jinx gritted out, extra emphasis on the word hero. Her words were the truth. She was a villain and one good deed did not change that fact, nor did it undo all the evil deeds and acts of villainy she had already done. One little rescue did not change a thing. Then again…it wasn't the first time she'd saved someone.

Jinx shook her head. "Why were those mutts chasing you anyways?" Jinx muttered; effectively changing the conversation.

The little cat giggled. "Dropped a flower pot on em when they were walking by my window" the kitten shrugged.

Jinx had to re-evaluate her thoughts on the kitten after that statement. The kitten was cute enough, a black kitten with soft fluffy fur and big green eyes. And to be fair she had thought what she thought about all kittens, that they looked harmless and could do nothing that was harmful. They were kittens for god's sake! What could they do? But nope, Jinx had been wrong. And she mentally chided herself for doing something she hated others doing to her. She had judged the kitten before she knew had gotten to know her.

Jinx smirked. "What's your name?"

The cat grinned and striked a pose. "Names Midnight."

Jinx laughed and patted the Midnight on her head with her paw. "Okay kid; try not to get into _too_ much trouble from now on."

With that Jinx turned and headed towards the main street. This whole little incident had wasted a lot of time and she needed to put as much distance between her and the heroes as possible. It wouldn't take Kid Flash long to find her.

"Hey wait up! What's your name?" Midnight called out.

Jinx paused before answering. "Lucky I guess" she said with a resigned sigh.

"Well Lucky if you ever find yourself in a pickle fell free to give me a call for back up" the kitten grinned.

"Hmm and how do you plan to help me if I do find myself in a tight pinch?" Jinx asked with a tilt of her head.

"You'll see" Midnight winked, then leaped up onto a garbage can and onto a nearby window ledge.

"And how do I get a hold of you?" Jinx called out after the kitten.

"Just whistle!" was the echoing reply.

Jinx shook her head and started walking down the slope towards the road. '_Whistle? Isn't that how you call for a dog?_'

As if reading her thought Midnight called out to her before completely disappearing. "And we owned that whistle thing before the dogs just so you know! They just copy righted it before we got a chance!"

Jinx laughed and watched as Midnight vanished into the shadows. She was turned to leave and was got a about three steps when a voice stopped her.

"THERE SHE IS!" a very familiar voice shouted from above.

Jinx inwardly screamed. She knew who that voice belonged to… Jinx turned around to confirm her suspicions. But when she did everything seemed to go into slow motion.

She looked up just in time to see Speedy who was standing on top of the building roof release the arrow he had been aiming directly at her. She saw the red arrow rip through the air then explode into a sparkling red net. Jinx tried to turn but everything was going to slow. The net caught her and fastened around her just as she managed to turn around.

'_God damn it!_' Jinx meowed as she lost her balance, tumbled to the ground, was forced to curl in to herself in a ball like shape which caused her to roll down the alley and straight on to the main road.

She came to a stop on the road. Shaking her head Jinx looked up and cursed her bad luck with every ounce of hatred she could. A fifty ton lorry was racing towards her; blaring its horns and flashing its lights.

Jinx didn't even try to move, she couldn't even if she wanted to. Fear had her rooted to the spot and even if she could have she couldn't with Speedy's net tangled around her and weighing her down. That damned archer was about to successfully add her to his pet death count!

Just before the lorry was about to hit her she found the last of her control to scrunch her eyes close. Holding her breath she did the only thing she could.

Wait.

_'So this is it. This is how I die. Stuck as a cat, my team having abanonded me to my enemies. And the one person who actually seemed to care about me, believing I was nothing more than a common cat, probably never knowing what happened to me. All because of that accursed Speedy…luck just isn't on my side is it? It never is_…'

It was strange though. The thought that Kid Flash never knowing that the cat he was taking care of was actually her depressed her. Why? Guess she would never know, seeing as she was about to become road kill.

"JINX!" she heard someone scream. The cry had sounded so desperate, so pained as though its owner was about to lose something important. But Jinx didn't think about it, and blamed her imagination. No one cared about her that much. No one…

The impact hit her and she felt herself being ripping through the air at incredible speed as a result. The weird thing was though, that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. In fact, it hadn't hurt at all. And what's more, surely she should have landed or at the very least crashed into something by now?

Hesitantly, she pried open her eyes.

Kid Flash glanced down at her and abruptly skidded to a stop.

'_He…he saved me?_'

"God! Do you know what you did to me back there! Why'd you run away? You could have gotten yourself hurt or even worse killed!" he shouted at her.

Jinx was startled. He had saved her and now he was scolding her!

'_Cut a girl a break Flash! I nearly became a victim count of Speedy's little pet onslaught. A little compassion right now wouldn't go amiss!_'

Something occurred to Jinx then, before the lorry nearly crashed into her…someone had shouted her name. Jinx looked deep into Kid Flash's crystal blue eyes. Did…did he know it was her?

"Geese Lucky, I almost get the impression that you don't like me very much" Kid Flash laughed, mirth dancing in his eyes.

'_Or not_' Jinx thought with a roll of her eyes.

Curiously enough, she felt disappointed that he hadn't realized it was her.

'_I could have sworn he had shouted Jinx_'

"LUCKY!" Beast Boy, Speedy and Starfire shouted as they stormed over to the hero and villainous.

They all looked furious; with the exception if Speedy who looked more ashamed than anything else. He was also now mysteriously sporting a swollen lip and was missing a few teeth. Clearly Starfire and BEAST Boy hadn't agreed with his methods of capturing her. Jinx didn't pity him; it was his fault she had nearly died!

"Oh my little greblin! I feared for your safety and am glad to see you are safe!" Starfire cried; snatching hold of Jinx and squeezing her tightly; making her eyes bulge out of their sockets like a squeezy toy.

"Never do that again Lucky" Beast Boy scolded, evidently shaken and upset by what had just unfolded. "We thought you were going to die there!"

Speedy walked over to Jinx who hissed at his approach.

'_You come near me and I swear I'll claw your eyes out!_' Jinx hissed inwardly.

Speedy flinched and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry Lucky. That was kinda a stupid move up there huh?"

'_**Really**? Whatever gave you that impression?_' Jinx muttered sarcastically to herself.

Speedy took a deep breath and looked to Beast Boy who gave him a look that old him to go on. "Okay it was a really stupid move and it nearly got you killed. I really don't have much luck with pets and I'm sorry I nearly made you a new addition to my pet cemetery."

Jinx tilted her head at the archer and watched him carefully. He seemed genuinely sincere, perhaps a little embarrassed and somewhat reluctant to admit his mistake but he definitely regretted his actions. Jinx found herself wondering if she would be able to even consider admitting to her own mistakes when she made them. She almost laughed. Had she herself ever done something wrong and owned up to it? And she knew she hadn't. She couldn't help but feel a bit of growing respect towards the archer for having done something that she herself could not.

Then there was his own brew of bad luck that she could relate to. '_Bad luck huh? Boy do I know how that feels. Having that haunting feeling that everything bad that happens around you is your fault_' Jinx thought soberly; her eyes piercing Speedy's.

She meowed softly and leaped from Starfires arms into a bewildered Speedy's who nearly didn't catch her due to his surprise. Jinx rubbed her head against his chest; offering what little comfort she could.

"I think that means she forgives you" Kid Flash said smirking.

"Come on Lucky, lets get you home" Kid Flash smiled as he took Jinx from Speedys arms.

Jinx allowed herself to be taken and the four heroes and one villainous cat traveled down the street in the direction of Kid Flash's apartment.

"You know, I still haven't had a chance to give her a bath yet" Kid Flash said as he petted Jinx.

Jinx glared up at him at the mention of a bath; trying to tell him '_I'll run away again_' with her eyes.

"Well since we're all here we'll give you a hand" Beast Boy grinned as he petted a now frantic looking Jinx.

'_WHAT!_' Jinx inwardly shriekd.

"Ohhh splendid, It is fortunate that I brought my Tamarain soap!" Starfire clasped her hands togthere happily.

_'I don't know nor do I even want to know what effect that stuff will have on me!_' Jinx growled.

"Hmm we'll have to make sure it's okay to use on animals first" Beast Boy said as he looked to Starfire.

_'How about we don't use it at all! In fact here's an idea, lets skip the bath thing all togethere!_'

Beast Boy and Starfire began bickering away about whether or not they should use the soap on Jinx. While they were bickering Kid Flash whispered into Jinx's ear. "You know, it would have been a whole lot easier on yourself if you had just let me give you a bath early because now not only do you have me to deal with but Speedy, Beast Boy and Starfire as well. Nice going."

Jinx growled at the speedster.

"You know before I nearly, well, turned Lucky into a pancake, you won't believe what I saw her do" Speedy said, catching the others attention and throwing his hands behind his head.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Kid Flash asked; scratching Jinx behind her ear.

Starfire hovered beside him, beaming at the content purring cat.

"Well when I found her I saw a couple of dogs running off. I'd saw them on the main street chasing some kitten and then I find Lucky growling at them as they run off. Looks like she saved the kitten to me" Speedy said casually.

'_He saw that!_' Jinx snapped her head around to face Speedy. '_But he didn't see me use my powers did he?_' she realized. He hadn't mentioned her powers; he only mentioned seeing the dogs fleeing with their tails between their legs. That meant her secret was safe.

"Really?" Kid Flash laughed. "Looks like we gots ourselves a little heroine in the making huh?"

Speedy stopped at that. Slowly lowering his hands to his side. The others turned to face their fellow hero.

"What's wrong with you Speedy?" Beast Boy asked.

The archer began grinning a little too widely for Jinx's liking. What put her more on edge was the fact that he was grinning pacifically at her.

"A hero huh…" Speedy rubbed his hands together and loomed over Jinx who pushed herself against Kid Flash's chest in an attempt to get as far away from the deranged archer as possible.

'_I reeeeeally don't like that look_'

A chill suddenly ran down her spine. Jinx turned to see the others grinning at her just as evilly.

Jinx gulped. '_Uh…Oh_'

* * *

(A/N) Oh dear Jinx, what do these heroes have in store for you next?

I would like everyone to know that I don't have anything against Chiwawa's! So no offence to Chiwawas, they can be quite adorable.

Well hope you liked this chapter and if you have any questions, tips, advice, suggestions or anything you would like to be added feel free to say. Thanks again for taking some time to read this and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry again for how long it took.


	4. Costumes, Revenge and Porkchops

(A/N) Thanks again for all the favs, alerts and again a big special thanks to Sofia Michelle, Bloodyravenheart13, Vicopolis997, Vi-Violence, Babygirlz (thanks again for pointing out about the chapters mix up, I wouldn't have noticed that so again thanks), EvanescentDream93, BuBuBoom (thank you for the reviews and helping me out with grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll hopefully have those fixed by the end of the week), MidnightDreamSong, and Guest. You guys rock! Thanks so much!

Sorry again for this chapter being so late but I've been busy with college and stuff. Plus this chapter was waaaaay longer than I thought and was actually the longest chapter I had ever written so I had to cut it into two separate chapters. Sorry but it was brutally long, like well over tenthousand words long.

Also, just in case anyone's confused. Jinx speaks cat to the ears of humans. Everything she says comes out meows, hisses or growls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any character from the show.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Speedy?" Kid Flash asked uncertainly. "I mean, after all, she is just a cat."

"Trust me, it's a great idea! Best idea I've had yet in fact" Speedy said smugly, folding his arms and leaning against the wall as he waited for the speedster to unlock his apartment door.

"Alright, but if this goes wrong I'm holding you responsible" Kid Flash warned as he pushed open the door.

Jinx, who was currently being held in the unbearably tight grasp of Starfire, looked from the speedster to the archer suspiciously. She wasn't too sure what they were talking about but she knew from the tight wrenching feeling in her gut that they were up to something and whatever it was was not going to end well.

Starfire suddenly squeezed Jinx tighter, causing Jinx to gasp for air. "Oh it is simply a most exciting idea! Do you not think so Flash that is Kid?" Starfire asked with a tilt of her head.

"I have to admit I'm slightly worried… she is just a cat" Kid Flash sighed, pulling open the door and allowing everyone to file into his apartment.

"Chill Flash" Beast Boy said as he patted the speedsters back reassuringly. "She'll be fine; she has us watching out for her."

"Besides, what's the chances of anything overly dramatic happening on this particular patrol. Last couple of days everything's been pretty quiet so it should be fine" Speedy said casually as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

'_Congratulation Speedy! You have just officially jinxed yourself_' Jinx thought with a roll of her eyes. '_Can't wait to see how this gets screwed up_.'

She paused suddenly; small pieces of the puzzle falling into place. '_I'm sorry but did he just say patrol_?' Jinx's eyes widened involuntarily. '_Are you serious? That's what you four are planning_!'

Jinx had known they were up to something, and it was not just from that gut feeling she was getting. The moment back in the alley when they had all shared that insanely grin she knew, she just knew they had all came up with the same sinister little means of amusement that would certainly be at her expense. She hadn't known what it was but all she did know was that she wanted no part of it. And damn was she right!

'_Next thing you know they'll be wanting me to dawn bloody spandex to_!' Jinx muttered as she glared at the speedster.

Starfire sat down on the couch, squeezing Jinx close to her. Kid Flash sat down next to Starfire, throwing an arm on over the back of the chair.

Jinx started squirming as she tried to get out of the girls grasp but despite her best efforts quickly found out how futile it was. She wasn't getting anywhere. Letting out a huff she gave up and began sulking.

"Aww cheer up Lucky" Kid Flash said teasingly. "Look what I got."

A small fluffy blue ball dangling from a string dropped in front of Jinx's line of vision. Her eyes suddenly widened and were consumed by glistening stars. '_Mr. Fluffy ball on a stick_' she thought in awe.

She struggled but managed to free one of her paws and enthusiastically began trying to paw at the ball. The evil Kid Flash however kept pulling it away from her whenever she got too close. Jinx struggled harder to get her other paw out from under Starfires arm. If she could lean out just a little more she could finally reach her beloved….she shook her head; the stars quickly fading away.

'_What. the. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Jinx_!' she mentally scolded herself before righteously slapping herself across the face with her paw.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the fluffy ball dangling innocently from the string. '_You are not winning this time, my friend_' she growled. Titans be damned this little ball of blue fluffy delight was an enemy to be reckoned with!

The ball began jingling as if it were mocking her.

'_Just you wait_' Jinx promised before Kid Flash flung the toy across the room.

"Okay, so you're not in the mood for that today" Kid Flash sighed, sinking further into the sofa. He threw his arms behind his head and used them as a cushion then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hey Kid Flash" Beast Boy called over to the speedster.

Kid Flash pried open one eye and looked at the shape shifter. "What's up?"

"You wouldn't mind if I rustled us up some grub for lunch, would you?" Beast Boy asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Feel free" Kid Flash replied with a shrug before closing his eye again. "Are you a good cook?"

"Oh Beast Boy is an excellent cook! His meals are much like the ones back home on Tamaran" Starfire explained to the speedster.

Kid Flash looked to Starfire and raised an eyebrow. He had never been to Tamaran so he didn't know how the food tasted there nor had he ever had the chance to try any of Beast Boys home cooking. It looked like he was going to have to take Starfire's word for gold.

"I'll take your word for it" he said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Beast Boy happily went into the kitchen and started making lunch, leaving the others in the living room. Speedy shut and locked up the front door before turning to face his fellow heroes.

"And what do you think you guys are doing?" he asked; crossing his arms across his chest. "We have to get ready for the patrol."

"But the next routine patrol is not yet for another hour" Starfire pointed out.

"And we'll need that time to get Lucky ready" Speedy replied with a smirk.

'_Ready_' Jinx narrowed her eyes at the archer. '_What do you mean ready_?'

From behind his back Speedy whipped out a small purple costume dangling from a coat hanger. It was only upon closer inspection did Jinx realize that said costume looked suspiciously similar to a certain red haired, overly cheerful alien's costume.

'_And what, pray tell, are you planning on doing with that_?' Jinx thought with a quirked eyebrow.

* * *

20 minutes later.

* * *

Jinx scrambled into Kid Flash's bedroom and scurried under the bed. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm her breathing while her eyes peered up from under the bed, looking for any signs of those soon-to-be-dead-when-she-was-back-to-normal-heroes.

For the past twenty minutes Speedy and Starfire had been chasing her all over the house in an attempt to capture her. Thankfully for her, the speedster who could capture her in less than a millisecond had wisely decided he wanted no part in Speedys phase two of his take-Lucky-on-patrol-as-the-team's mascot-plan.

It was probably the wisest decision Kid Flash had ever made.

The bed suddenly was lifted up onto its side with a strained effort from Speedy. "Ah ha!" Speedy shouted triumphantly. "Got you!"

Jinx leapt out of the way as Speedy dived forward to grab her, swirled around and eyed him through narrowed eyes.

"Lucky you're making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be!" Speedy muttered as he got up to his feet. He dusted off his trousers and began approaching the now slowly backing away feline.

'_Like hell I'm wearing that abominations! Is it not enough that you're dragging me on this stupid patrol of yours but now you're trying to get me to wear a stupid costume to_?'

The reason Jinx had been running away from the archer was because in his infinite wisdom he had decided that since Lucky was going with them on patrol that she needed a costume. Jinx had laughed when he had first said that she would actually be wearing it but the look in his eyes told her that he was serious. And thus, calamity ensued.

Kid Flash entered the room and leaned against the door frame. "Is the costume really necessary?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Speedy snorted. "Of course it is" he said as a matter of fact, swinging the costume on the hanger from right to left in his hand. Jinx warily glowered at the costume.

'_I am not wearing that_!' Jinx hissed.

She continued backing away into the corner of the room; her fur standing up as she hissed viciously at the abomination dangling innocently from the coat hanger in Speedys hand.

"Come on Lucky; it's either this or the spandex" Speedy said, holding up the outfit on the coat hanger before throwing a thumb in the direction of the yellow and red outfit hanging from the closet.

'_I'm __**not**__ wearing either ya Robin wannabe_!' Jinx spat.

"You say that like wearing spandex is a bad thing" Kid Flash pointed out while crossing his arms, "Kinda hypocritical, don't you think?"

The speedster gestured to Speedys choice in attire.

"Never said anything was wrong with it" Speedy shrugged. "Personally I find it's quite the babe magnet. But anyways, back to the matter at hand."

Kid Flash muttered something under his breath before closing the bedroom door. He walked over to the window and leaned against the wall, watching the archer as he made his approach to the growling feline.

Jinx quickly found herself backed up against the corner, trapped between the wall and the approaching archer. She made a swipe as he bent down to reach for her.

'_Come near me archery boy and I swear I'll strangle you with your own bow_!' Jinx threatened with another swipe of her claws.

Speedy pulled away, quite clearly seeing the promise of a painful death for himself reflected in the glistening eyes of the feline.

"This may call for the big guns" he said while sizing up the pink feline.

'_Big guns_?' Jinx thought with a curious tilt of the head.

"Yo; Stafire! Found Lucky! Mind giving us a hand in here?" Speedy shouted over his shoulder.

The bedroom door slammed open, causing Kid Flash to wince as it created a large whole in his wall as a result of the impact.

"I would be most glad to help!" Starfire said enthusiastically as she flew over to stand beside the archer.

Jinx looked from the archer to Starfire.

'_Just great_' Jinx muttered, mentally cursing the heroes.

She chanced a glance over to the speedster and saw he was about to say something when Beast Boy called out, "Hey Kid Flash! Where do you keep the salt?"

"Ran out. Give me a second and I'll go get some more" Kid Flash shouted back before turning to leave. Before he left he spared a glance over his shoulder at Jinx.

Jinx looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes wide and head shaking slowly from left to right. '_Please Kid Flash. Don't you dare leave me alone with them_!'

Kid Flash mouth the word '_sorry_' before disappearing in a blur.

Jinx starred wordlessly at the door where he had once stood, her mouth hitting the floor. An overwhelming sense of betrayal bubbled up inside her followed by hundreds of delightful little methods of extracting payback on the dead speedster running.

'_Ohhh Kid Flash…you've just dug your own grave'_ Jinx growled.

* * *

Kid Flash returned ten seconds later and handed Beast Boy the salt. Beast Boy thanked him and the speedster sped into the living room before flopping down onto the couch.

He was about to close his eyes when a cat like scream filled the air. In a blur he was chapping on his bedroom door. "Is everything okay in there?" he asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Yeah…we're fine! Just give us a minute will you! We don't all have the luxury of super speed you know!" Speedy's somewhat strained and irritated voice came from behind the door.

Kid Flash winced when the sound of things crashing and the distinctive sound of glass smashing filled the air. "You better not be wrecking my room in there Speedy!" Kid Flash warned; slamming his hand against the door to emphasis the point.

Whenever Speedy graced Kid Flash with his presence, every single time without fail, he would leave Kid Flash's apartment completely and utterly trashed. Kid Flash was not going to tolerate it this time!

After about ten minutes of the noise of destruction and mayhem, the speedster let out a defeated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. '_Starfire plus Speedy equals one Kid Flash's wrecked apartment_' he sighed. It was one equation he was definitely going to have to remember for future reference.

As is driving the point home the sound of a window smashing and Lucky's shrill screams resounded through the air. Kid Flash was pretty sure he heard Speedy shout "Grab her!"

After a few moments the chaotic noises of mayhem died down to be replaced by an eerie silence.

The speedster was about to go and investigate when Beast Boy entered the living room. The shape shifter had dawned a chief's attire; he had a white chief's hat a top his head, a white apron and even red oven gloves. In both hands he held a tray filled with plates that were all concealed by a tray cover.

"Do you mind setting the table kid?" Beast Boy asked as he tried to balance the two trays in his hands. He nodded his head towards the dining table beside the window.

"Sure thing" Kid Flash said with a grin. In a flash the table was covered with a white table cloth with enough plates, glasses and cutlery for five people, well four and one cat.

"Thanks" Beast Boy grinned as he placed the trays down onto the table. Once he was done he looked over the table and nodded his head, satisfied with the results.

"Now all we need is…" Beast Boy began, but he was cut off with a loud bang. The two heroes spun around just in time to see the front door collide with the wall and indent itself in it due to the force of which it had crashed against it.

Kid Flash gaped at the large indentation in his wall.

"Greeting my friends!" Starfire beamed as she entered through the front door with an exhausted looking Speedy.

"What in Batman's name happened to you two?" Beast Boy cried, referring to their disheveled appearance. He pointed a finger at them accusingly.

Starfire and Speedy looked at each other and then looked down at themselves. Both the heroes were covered from head to toe in some green paint and sticking out of their hair at weird and odd angles were what looked suspiciously like chicken feathers.

"Sorry for how long we took but I am afraid Lucky was less than co-operative" Starfire said as she wringed her hair to get rid of the green paint. Kid Flash bit back a remark that she was getting it all over his white carpet.

"Wait, hold up! Weren't you two in Kid Flash's room?" Beast Boy asked through narrowed eyes.

"As Star was trying to explain" Speedy cut in. "Lucky and us had a little bit of a disagreement. So she made a dash for it out the window" he added with a shrug.

Kid Flash managed to close his gaping mouth and turned his attention away from the hole in his wall. He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "What do you mean a '_disagreement_'? Speedy, what did you do?"

"Nothing you weren't already aware of" Speedy said with a shrug. "Just Lucky didn't like the idea is all."

"I told you she didn't want to wear it and did you listen? No! So, care to explain why the two of you like that and what was with all that noise!" Kid Flash shouted angrily.

"Guys…where's Lucky?" Beast Boy intruppted.

Starfire pushed by Speedy and grinned. "Allow me the privilege of introducing the newest honorary titan..." Starfire began to say before whipping out Jinx from behind her back. "Star cat!"

Starfire presented Jinx out at arm's length, holding her from her upper waist.

Silence filled the room.

Three seconds passed before Beast Boy and Kid Flash both burst into a laughing fit; Beast Boy slapping Kid's back as Kid Flash doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Jinx let out a growl and then hissed, '_This. Is. Not. Funny_!'

What Jinx wasn't amused by was that with the combined effort of both Speedy and Starfire, the two heroes had successfully managed, after much pain and suffering on their part, gotten her to wear the outfit that Speedy had selected. What was the outfit of his choosing? A miniature cat version of Starfires costume.

Jinx had been forced to wear a short mini purple skirt with a matching purple top much like Starfires. On all of her paws were wearing small purple boots and on top of her head was a red haired wig that fell down to her shoulders.

It was safe to say Jinx was not amused; not in the slightest.

"What's so funny?" Speedy asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Are…are you serious?" Beast Boy howled between laughter.

"I think she looks simply adorable! I have always very much wanted my own mascot and think that Lucky is perfect for the part!" Starfire beamed.

Jinx thought back to when she had first been turned into a cat. '_So I was right. They did want to turn me into their god damned mascot_!' Jinx gritted out with a roll of her eyes.

"Hmmm, maybe we should have just given her the spandex to wear" Speedy said seriously, tapping his finger of his chin thoughtfully. "Hey Kid Flash, mind getting that other costume form your room?"

Kid Flash took a second to regain his composure and nodded his head. "Sure thing."

In a gust of wind he was gone but the millisecond he was in his room he let out a shout, "SPEEDY! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!"

All the titans joined Kid Flash in his bedroom. Beasts Boys jaw hit the deck. "Wow dude, total carnage" the shape shifter awed.

Kid Flash's bedroom was in complete shambles. Jinx couldn't help but smirk at the look on the speedsters face. Priceless.

Well tweedle dee and tweedle dum had been chasing her around the room trying to force her into wearing the ridiculous outfit she had taken liberty of getting some well-deserved pay back on a certain room wrecking speedster.

Best part was she hadn't even needed to use her powers. Starfire and Speedy had basically done all the work for her. She had taken a page straight out Kid Flash's book and used it against him. Just as he had let her technically destroy her own room; she had let them destroy his room for her. She would wait until they leapt for her then quickly move out of the way while they crashed into furniture and walls, leaving destruction in their wake.

It had actually been pretty fun until Speedy got annoyed and whipped out his bow and arrow. That was when things got a little out of hand and Jinx made her get away out the window and had the two titans chasing her around the street.

They had chased her under a ladder, which with a little bad luck, they bumped into and said ladder just so happened to have a lovely pot of fresh green paint on it which had fallen on top of them. That was why the heroes were currently covered in paint. As for the chicken feathers, well, let's just say that was another story.

But either way, the broken furniture, smashed window and trash everywhere was completely Starfire and Speedy's fault. Jinx was technically, dare she say it, innocent.

"Meow" Jinx purred happily; leaping from Starfires arm. She rubbed her head off of Kid Flash's leg and smirked.

'_Ahh, revenge is sweet_' Jinx thought blissfully.

* * *

"Alright so what's for lunch?" Speedy asked as he rubbed his hands together.

The four titans and one feline were currently sitting around the dining table in the living room. Each had a glass of juice and a plate covered with a tray sitting in front of them. Lucky had a bowl of water instead of a glass of juice however, which she was happily lapping up.

"Bon appetite!" Beast Boy grinned. In a flash Kid Flash had removed all of the titans tray covers to revealed a tasty looking display of pork chops.

Speedy looked down at his plate and frowned. "Is this… cat food?" he asked crossly.

Beast Boy and Kid Flash leaned over to see that sitting in front of Speedy was indeed cat food.

"Opps…haha!" Beast started laughing nervously. He rubbed the back of his head and gave Speedy an apologetic smile. "Sorry that was meant for Lucky."

"Well then where's mine?" Speedy asked, crossing his arms.

"I must have gotten yours and Luckys dishes mixed up eh…" the sound of Lucky licking her lips caught the three male heroes' attention. They all looked across the table just in time to see Jinx getting ready to dive into the pork chops.

Jinx beamed at the food. '_Finally! No more evil cat food_!'

Jinx put down both her paws on the biggest slice and was ready to bite into it when Speedy dived across the table and grabbed a hold of the pork chop with both hands. "Sorry Lucky but this is my pork chop!"

Jinx growled and sunk her claws into the hunk of meat. '_No way ginger! This is mine! You can have the cat food_!'

Kid Flash and Beast Boy watched as the archer and cat started a tug of war over the pork chop. Jinx refusing to let go and sinking her claws deeper into it while Speedy was half sprawled across the table clutching on it for dear life. Starfire watched quite contently from her seat, munching away fork load after fork load of the food like it were popcorn and she were at the movies.

"Let go you stupid cat!"

'_No you let go spandex boy_!'

"Want to sleep in the kennel tonight!"

'_How many times do I need to say this! I. Am. A. cat. Not. A. dog! Now let go!_'

Jinx felt her grip loosening as Speedy gave the meat a vicious tug.

'_Oh no you don't_!' Jinx growled savagely. She bit down hard onto the pork chop to get a better grip but instantly regretted it. Her eyes began to water and a horrible bitter taste engulfed her mouth.

She took one look at Speedy who seemed unaware of her suddenly loss of desire to have the pork chop. Abruptly, she retracted her claws and spat out the meat before choking and couching, wiping her tongue with the paws to try and rid of the taste in her mouth.

Speedy, who had managed to get onto the table and had been kneeling on it, went flying backwards and crashed into Beast Boy. Kid Flash saw it coming and moved out of the way just in time.

He appeared by the very green looking cat and patted her on the back. "You okay Lucky?"

'_Do I look okay to you? What the heck is that stuff_?' Jinx scoffed.

"Take it you didn't like Beast Boys cooking?" Kid Flash laughed.

Over at the other side of the table Speedy let out a cry of triumph and waved the chunk of meat victoriously above his head. "Ha! And once again Speedy wins!" the archer grinned before shoving the whole thing into his mouth in one gulp.

Jinx watched horrified while Kid Flash couldn't help but grin.

Starfire continued munching away, her cheeks puffed out like a hamsters as she crammed more food into her mouth. She reached across the table and grabbed the mustard, firing it into her mouth before turning back to watch with fascination as Speedy went from white to green.

"So do you like it?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Speedy looked like he was going to be sick.

Beast Boy slapped his back and said, "I knew you would like it. They're made completely of tofu. Pretty good stuff…huh?"

Beast Boy looked at Speedy with concern, "Dude, are you alright?"

Both Speedy and Jinx looked at each other before the two made a mad dash for the bathroom. Jinx got there before the archer and shut the door before he got a chance to get in. Speedy looked wildly around the room. His eyes fell upon a potted fern in the corner.

Kid Flash caught on pretty sharply. "Speedy don't you dare!" he threated.

Sadly, the fastest boy alive was too slow to save the plant being ripped out of its pot, tossed aside before Speedy spewed his guts out thanks to his shape shifting companions treacherous home cooking.

Kid Flash let out a sigh and looked at Starfire. "I thought you said Beast Boy was a good cook?" Kid Flash said to her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Beast Boy cried indignantly. Kid Flash promptly ignored him.

Starfire swallowed the food in her mouth before answering. "He is by my planets standards."

Kid Flash felt his shoulders slump.

The room came alive with the beeping of all the titans' communicators. "Looks like we'll need to forget lunch. Patrol time" Beast Boy said, looking from his communicator to Kid Flash.

"Hey Speedy! You think you're up for a routine patrol?" Kid Flash asked, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched a drained Speedy wobble to his feet.

Speedy wiped his mouth and nodded his head. "Yeah sure thing. Right after I kill Beast Boy for trying to kill me!"

"What! Come on dude I didn't mean for you to get sick!" Beast Boy cried, holding his hands up defensively as Speedy stalked towards him.

"Uh huh. Sure, of course I naturally believe you completely. Only one problem though; there is no way someone is that bad a cook by accident!" Speedy shouted, grabbing hold of Beast Boy by the collar.

Kid Flash shook his head and in a blur retrieved Jinx and freed her of her mini Starfire costume. "You okay girl?" he asked her. He gently patted her head. Jinx let out a huff.

'_I'll live…I think_'

Something caught Kid Flash's attention and for the first time he noticed that the pendant hanging from the feline's neck was cracked in two.

'_When did that happen_?' Kid Flash pondered to himself. He concluded it was probably from earlier on when he had saved her from the truck. When she had tumbled onto the road it had probably smashed against the ground.

Kid Flash made a mental note to try and fix it or find a replacement.

The titan's communicators began beeping senselessly again. Speedy released Beast Boy and the titans quickly made their way outside for their routine patrol.

* * *

(A/N) So, what do you guys think? I hope I didn't disappoint and that you liked this chapter and if you have any questions, tips, advice, suggestions or anything you would like to be added feel free to say. Thanks again for taking some time to read this and I hope you enjoyed.

Again, apologizes for how long it took but I'll update pretty soon since I'm nearly finished the next chapter.

Next chapter is called: Master of your fate!


	5. Master of Your Fate

(A/N) Thanks a million for the alerts, favs and a mega thank you to Sofia Michelle (thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story) cyberbee15 (Thanks for reading my fanfic and I'm glad you like it, I'm quite the fan of cats myself : D ), Bloodyravenheart13 (I really love those ideas and would love to add them to my story! Full credit to you on them. The idea of the cat show I love to pieces!), Vicopolis997 (Thanks for the review!)and Lady Elvira (Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you like the story) Thanks again, you guys are awesome! XD

Major thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm always ecstatic when I see them : )

Really need advice on this chapter, I kinda feel like its a little rushed so feel free to point it out if it is and I'll try and fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters from the show. Also, big thanks to MidnightDreamSong who came up with the idea of titans taking Jinx on patrol.

* * *

About three second into his patrol Kid Flash was forced to abandon his second lap around Star City. It seemed his fluffy pink companion didn't take traveling at the speed of light to kindly; especially, it seemed, after having just eaten Beast Boys pork chop tofu special.

Kid Flash found Beast Boy, Starfire and Speedy over at the east side of Star City, approximately ten feet from where he had left them.

"Hey slowpokes" Kid Flash grinned.

Starfire turned around, a huge smile on her face. "Greeting Flash that is…ahhhh!" Starfires smile instantly was replaced by one of horror as she took in the sight of the green should-have-been-pink cat in the speedsters arms. "What did you do to my precious greblar!"

Starfire flew over to Kid Flash and plucked Lucky out of his arms and pulled her into a protective hug before glaring daggers at the speedster.

Kid Flash held up his hands defensively and let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't realize she was that sick; why'd you think I brought her back?"

Starfire seemed unfazed by his apologetic demeanor and only intensified her glare, causing Kid Flash to flinch and take a step back.

"Dude, I told you it was a bad idea you taking her with you. You should have just left her with us" Beast Boy said with a sigh.

"Didn't realize she was sick? Didn't realize she was sick? How could anyone not be sick after eating that toxic concoction Beast Boy had the nerve to call food?" Speedy snapped, putting his hands on his hips and sparing a scowl to said mentioned shape shifter.

"Hey; it wasn't that bad!" Beast Boy shouted defensively; letting out a frustrated breath and stomping his foot.

"The hell it wasn't!" Speedy shot back, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say Robin" Beast Boy mumbled under his breath, not counting on Speedys ears picking up the low blow.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy he did hear it. And it was safe from the steam hissing from his ears that he wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"What'd you say booger boy!" Speedy shouted angrily, clenching his hands into fist as he marched up to the panicking shape shifter.

Beast Boy hesitated but quickly swallowed his initial fear and instead glared up at the archer now towering over him. "You heard me!"

"Why you…" Speedy gritted out, readying to knock the lights out of the shape shifter for even thinking of the possibility of comparing him, Speedy! With the likes of Robin!

Speedy grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and raised a fist ready to follow through with his threat when an ungodly gurgle resounded from his stomach. Speedy and Beast Boy both looked down in time to see Speedys stomach grumble again; the second gurgle sounding far more disconcerting that the last.

Speedy clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes dating left then right before they landed on a nearby trash can. Not wasting another second he dived towards it and grabbed a hold of the edges before being forced to relinquish his breakfast and lunch.

Beast Boy slumped his shoulders at the sight, mumbling about how his food wasn't that bad when Kid Flash waltzed up beside him and placed a reassuring arm over his shoulders.

"You know Beast Boy; if you ever cross over to the dark side you should totally use your home cooking skills to scare the world's leaders into submission. I'm pretty sure they would all happily agree if it saved the world from your cooking" Kid Flash laughed; slapping his friends back playfully.

Beast Boy slowly craned his head around to give the speedster a dark scowl.

Once Speedy had recovered, he slowly made his way back over to the other titans; groggily wiping his mouth as he his eyes looked up to lock with Beast Boys. He gave him a bitter look.

"I. Hate. You" he growled in a low voice.

Beast Boy laughed nervously "Haha, maybe you just caught the flu? I heard there's been a bit of an epidemic… around… here."

The look on Speedys face was murderous and forewarned the green titans that he was treading on **_very_ **dangerous ground.

Beast Boy gave a defeated sigh, "Yeah… sorry Speedy."

Speedy gave him one more fowl scowl for good measure then proceeded to pull out a comb and compact mirror from his pocket. He busied himself with swiftly running his hair through with the comb while simultaneously checking in the mirror to make sure his face was clean.

"Beast Boys killer menu aside, I was wondering if I could take you up that offer earlier on to take Lucky with you on your rounds? Seeing as she just isn't up for my need for speed tonight" Kid Flash grinned at Jinx.

The pink feline rolled her eyes and snorted.

'_Idiot_' Jinx muttered.

"Sure thing" Beast Boy smiled.

The sound of Speedys compact mirror slamming shut caught the three titans and one villainess's attention. They all turned their head to see Speedy storming over towards them.

"Is something wrong, Speedy?" Starfire asked curiously as he pushed past Beast Boy and Kid Flash and continued towards her. Once he was in front of her he snatched Jinx from her. Well tired anyway; Starfire didn't seem to like his idea of stealing the feline from her and instead tightened her grip unconsciously.

"Nuh-uh! She's coming with me on my rounds!" Speedy declared; straining to free the cat from Starfires tight hold.

'_Oh for crying out loud! Not this again!_' Jinx inwardly hissed as her body felt like it was being torn in two; again!

"No offence Speedy, but you've not exactly got the best rack record when it comes to animals" Kid Flash pointed out.

"Oh come on! It'll be fine! I don't have as many rounds as you guys! All we're doing is going a walk around the area and making sure everything's fine and dandy, what's the big deal?" Speedy argued as he finally managed to get Jinx out of Starfires hold.

Speedy held Jinx by the waist and squeezed her tightly.

'_Ughh this squeezy doll routine has got to end!_' Jinx mumbled warily. She had to bite close her lips to try and keep her stomachs contents inside where they belonged.

Kid Flash tsked and crossed his arms. "I don't know" he said unsurely, casting a glance in Jinx's direction.

"Oh come on! You'll get to spend every day with her whereas Bumble Bees been buzzing me all day telling me to hurry up and get back to The Titans East! Just one patrol!" Speedy asked, looking up hopefully at the speedster.

Kid Flash scratched the back of his head. "Umm, I'm not too sure if it's…"

"Oh come on!" Speedy moaned. "If anything goes wrong I'll call for back up. Not that I would need it mind you but…"

"Okay! Okay! Geese" Kid Flash cut him off before he could go off on one. "Just make sure he doesn't get into trouble, okay?"

Kid Flash sped over to Starfire and tickled Jinx behind the ear. Out of instinct Jinx purred contently, rubbing her head against the back of the speedsters hand affectionately.

"Oh please, as if I'd let her get into trouble" Speedy said sounding offended. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I was talking to Lucky" Kid Flash smirked.

"What!" Speedy snapped angrily.

Beast Boy and Starfire started giggling at the sight of the indignant red faced archer.

Kid Flash grinned, waved his goodbye to Speedy before vanishing in a blur of red and yellow before the archer's arrow had time to hit him.

"Come back here you coward!" Speedy shouted into the direction where the blur had sped off while reloading an arrow.

A gust of strong wind swept by him suddenly, knocking him off his feet and causing him to accidentally release his arrow into the sky.

Speedy landed on his back, thwacking his head off the ground. He let out a groan and was about to get up with the intention of strangling the speedster when his eyes clocked the arrow he had released. It had fired upwards and was now plummeting back to Earth and from the looks of it it had chosen exactly where Speedy was lying as its landing spot.

"Oh great… Just great" Speedy muttered as the arrow exploded, covering him in a sticky red goo.

"Hmmm, now if that had hit me it probably would have slowed me waaay down" Kid Flash grinned with a tilt of his head. He had re-appeared leaning over the archer, a Cheshire grin on his face as he observed the sight of the archer being stuck to the ground like a fly stuck to a piece of chewed up bubble gum.

"That _was_ the initial idea" Speedy grunted, pulling his arms free of the goo.

"Guess you better start working on your aim then; seems to be a little off if you ask me" Kid Flash said causally with a shrug.

The comment sent Speedys temper flaring through the roof.

"What'd you say? Hey! Come back here and say that to my face!" Speedy started shouting.

"Sorry Speedy, love to stay and chat but I can see you're kind of tied up at the moment sooo" Kid Flash drawled before his face broke out into a huge grin, "Good luck!"

Kid Flash winked then vanished off into the distance in a blur; ignoring the angry vengeful promise of threats and pain soon to befall the speedster when Speedy got his hands on him-if he could catch him that was.

"Ughh! Who does that guy think he is?" Speedy grumbled, struggling to stand up as the goo held him firmly in place. "Ack! Beast Boy, Starfire, mind giving me a…guys, where are you?"

During the whole commotion with the speedster, both Beast Boy and Starfire had quietly made their getaway to start their rounds, leaving Jinx beside an oblivious Speedy.

Speedy finally took notice of her when he heard her meow.

'_Having fun_?' Jinx smirked; trailing her tail softly across the ground.

Speedy let out a groan. "Yeah…just great!"

* * *

After Speedy managed to free himself and got cleaned up, he and Lucky walked around the East side of town.

It was safe it say patrol with Speedy wasn't as bad as Jinx had originally thought. The archer and the feline did the routine walk around the blocks, checking the alleys and back streets and deserted areas especially to make sure everything was safe and that there were no criminals activity going on in the area.

They had finished ahead of schedule and found that the walk had helped their stomachs settle. So, in celebration of the fact that they both had survived Beast Boys toxic wonder, Speedy bought two chocolate fudge cakes; one for each of them.

They sat themselves up on a wall, Jinx lying down and digging into her bowl of chocolate fudge cake while Speedy sat on the edge of the wall with is legs hanging off and chocolate fudge cake in one hand and a spoon in the other.

The two were quite happily munching away, Speedy talking away about things that happened over at Titans East when an annoyingly familiar beeping sound went off.

Speedy pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. After reading the message he jumped off the wall and motioned for Jinx to jump into his arms so he could carry her.

Jinx took one look at him, then to her fudge cake.

'_Go with Speedy and play hero or sit here and eat my chocolate fudge cake? Hmm decision decisions_' Jinx inwardly drawled.

She snorted suddenly and turned back to eating her cake. It really wasn't that hard a choice. Heck, she'd skip out on a well-planned heist for a fudge cake this good.

'_Sorry Speedy but my chocolate fudge cake comes first._'

"Sorry girl but crime wait for no one" Speedy said as he grabbed her by the waist and ungraciously threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Jinx let out a startled meow before looking over towards her lonely cake sitting on the wall, getting further and further away as Speedy started running off towards the museum. Futilely, she stretched out a paw, reaching for the chocolate fudge cake.

'_No! The only true crime is wasting such a good cake_!' Jinx thought desperately. '_Now let go_!'

Jinx watched bug eyed as a crow landed next to _her _chocolate fudge cake and gave her a cheeky smirk before clutching onto the bowls edge and flapping its wings threateningly.

'_Don't even think about it_!' Jinx hissed out; swiping her paw for emphasis.

Jinx swore the crow stuck its tongue out at her before flying off, towing the ice cream along with it. Jinx watched in quiet fury as it flew off into the distance. Taking with it _her_ chocolate fudge cake!

She slumped dejectedly; a new found hatred emerging for both crows and Speedy.

* * *

They arrived at the museum surprisingly quick, Speedy having known the quickest and easiest routes to get there. He took them around the back of the museum and Jinx watched curiously as Speedy pulled out a set of spare keys and unlocked the doors.

'_So that's how heroes get in. They have their own set of spare keys_' Jinx thought, completely astonished. It was intresting to know as she'd never really thought about how the heroes sometimes just appeared out of nowhere when the bad guys were in the middle of their crinimal act.

"Come on girl" Speedy said as he held open the door for her. "Remember to stay close and don't wander off."

Jinx snorted and immediately did exactly what he had told her not to. She wandered off.

She ended up wandering off into the main exhibition room and found her curiosity leading her eyes to scan the room.

She had been to this museum before, never on a heist, but once on a field trip back when she was still a student at the HIVE Academy. Although, she had been there before, looking at the place through the eyes of a cat was truly enchanting.

All her senses were heighted and she noticed things she never noticed before. And despite the darkness she could see everything clearly, almost as if she had night vision.

Something familiar though made her stop in her tracks. Titling her head upwards she sniffed in the air; there was a familiar scent clinging to the air, faint, but present.

Jinx prowled around the museum, sniffing the air and following the familiar scent. Her ears began twitching as they picked up the faint sound of someone singing; the singer's voice got louder as she approached the second largest exhibition room. The Egyptian section.

"With just a wave of my magic wand...I'm master of your fate" someone sang from around the corner.

Jinx cautiously stalked onwards, keeping low to the ground and placing her feet down softly as to avoid alerting the voices owner of her existence there. She had a suspicion she knew who that cringing singing voice belonged to.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she carefully peered her head around the corner and saw the magician himself, Mumbo the Great Fumble, grabbing everything he could and unceremoniously cramming it into a sack.

'_Very professional_' Jinx sneered; moving away from shadows and into the light as she headed directly for the soon-to-be-dead sorcerer.

Silently; she leaped up onto a display and made her way closer to her target, carefully moving along the uneven displays until she was directly beside him and towering over him. She eyed him for a moment, readying herself before she made her move.

Mumbo, completely unaware of his impending doom prowling behind him, continued humming away his signature song as he scrutinized a crystal vase. With a shrug he tossed it aside and luckily for him moved out of the way just as Jinx pounced. She went soaring over his head and slammed face first into the glass display containing an old Egyptian mummy.

Jinx growled and shook her head before whipping it around to face Mumbo. Much to her surprise he was still bleatingly unaware of her presence and merrily carried on inspecting artifacts and gems before either shoving them into his sack or casting it aside like yesterday's trash.

Snarling quietly, she readied herself once more and this time went for the attack straight on with the intent of shredding his back into threads.

Luck would have it that at the precise moment Jinx leapt up into the air, claws extended, that a button on Mumbo's jacket would pop off, resulting in him swiftly bending down to retrieve it.

Jinx flew right over him and this time crashed into an open sarcophagus-thankfully mummy free. That was the only constellation her luck would allow as the impact caused the case to fall backwards, sending a resounding bang throughout the exhibition room. The door of the sarcophagus promptly swung shut, securely locking Jinx in the claustrophobic darkness of the coffin.

'_Oh you have got to be kidding me_!' Jinx screamed; angrily thwacking her head off of her tomb of imprisonment.

Light suddenly poured into the casket as the door opened, groaning in protest. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mumbo smirked, titling his head to get a better look.

Jinx scrunched shut her eyes as they tried to re-adjust to the change in light. Her temporary blindness allowed Mumbo's hand to reach in and grab her by the scruff of the neck. He held her up in front of her with one hand while his other hand absent mindedly stroked his moustacshe. His brow was creased in thought and the look he gave her was questioning, as though he were trying to puzzle something out.

He snapped his fingers and Jinx swore she saw a little light bulb flash momentarily above his head. "Well look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't little Miss Flinx" the magician laughed.

'_It's Jinx_!' Jinx hissed angrily; swatting her claws inches away from Mumbo's face. Oh how badly she wanted to swipe that smug look off his face. '_Turn me back right now you coward_!'

The hissing feline's eyes began to glow purple. Jinx was planning on hexing the old geezer into the next millennium, but Mumbo quickly caught on to her intent and wagged a finger scoldingly in front of her.

"Ah ah! Not something you want to do" he said singingly.

'_And why is that_?' Jinx growled.

"You pull any of your little witchery hocus pocus on me and I'll take your powers to. How do you like that?"

'_Why you_' Jinx gritted out. '_I am so going to pulverize you when this is over! You stupid, rotten, ancient old_…' Jinx ranted out, shouting out every name, every curse, every swear and every threat she could imagine.

All her efforts came out as a series of hisses, snarls and vicious meows to the ears of Mumbo Jumbo. Mumbo frowned at this and quirked an eyebrow. He shook his head and let out a sigh. "Sorry kid but I don't speak cat." He snapped his fingers.

"And whose fault is that! If you hadn't turned me into a cat in the first place then I wouldn't be… wait a second" Jinx paused, her eyes widening with realization. "I'm not speaking cat anymore!"

"Uh huh" Mumbo replied in a bored tone. "Now, as I was saying, don't try…"

"Turn me back right now!" Jinx hissed.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll hex you into oblivion if you don't! The HIVE five are going to make you pay for this the moment they get out of jail! Just you wait! You'll regret crossing paths with me and my team!"

To her suprize, Mumbo started laughing, a harsh laugh that was so sudden it made Jinx flinch. "Team? And what team would that be my dear? The ones who escaped the same day they got locked up? If they cared so much about you then why are you still stuck hanging around with the goody toe shoe brigade?"

"What are you on about?" Jinx snarled.

"Your teams been out of there since this morning, sweetie. Still think they're coming to wreak vengeances for their precious leader?" Mumbo taunted cruelly.

Jinx borrowed her brow deep in thought.

In all honesty it really wouldn't have surprised her that much if her team had decided to abandon her. They were villains after all, and despite being friends that fact was still as hard as hard as stone. Being friends in the hero world and villain world were two very different things.

A friend in the heroes or even civilians world meant you looked out for one another, they would always be there offering comfort and protection. They would never let you down. They knew you like they knew themselves. You could trust them.

But in the villain world, in Jinx's and the HIVE fives world, it wasn't like that. All their lives they had been taught to never trust anyone; not you're family, not your friends, not your allies, not anyone! Only trust yourself unless you had some undeniable desire to have a knife mercilessly shoved through your back.

Through their lives Jinx and the HIVE Five boys had not only been taught this lesson, but they had also learned it from experience. People like Stone were a reminder, living proof to them and everyone at HIVE of this lesson.

Trust no one.

Look out for number one.

So, she could understand why the HIVE Five boys would just dessert her; didn't meam she had to like it nor did it mean she wouldn't hex them into next year for it either. But then again, it had only been a day. Maybe, just maybe, they were actually taking the initiative, using their common sence, and actually coming up with a fool proof plan to get her. Thinking before they acted.

_'Yeah right Jinx, like that'll ever happen_' she thought sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the hurt inside her. It was unlikely her team would come; it was sencless even hoping.

"Just…turn me back" Jinx said quietly, her eyes refusing to meet Mumbo's.

"Sorry kitty but I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Turn. Me. Back. Now!" Jinx gritted out, her eyes darting up to meet the startled magician. "I have gone through nothing but hell ever since you turned me into this! My luck has done nothing but steadily get worse! I am stuck living with the most egotistic, self-absorbed, over confident idiot on the planet who also happens to be my stalker! I'm being treated like nothing more than a common house pet which is both demeaning and humiliating! I nearly got crushed by a hippo! And then Speedy nearly got me killed! And that isn't even the icing on the cake!" Jinx voice steadily rose until she was screaming at the sorcerer, her eyes glowing a vicious purple.

Mumbo was about to respond when an arrow shot through the air and pierced his sleeve, pinning it to the display next to him. In his surprise Mumbo dropped Jinx and swung his head around to face Speedy, who was on the second floor balcony, pointing an arrow at him.

"Good work on finding the criminal Lucky!" Speedy smirked; he nodded his head, signaling for her to get away from Mumbo.

Jinx bent down next to Mumbo and quickly hissed, "Change me back right now and I'll help you escape!"

Mumbo snorted and plucked the arrow from his sleeve. "Don't think so pinky. Though you probably should know" Mumbo said slyly. "Nine days kiddo; you got on nine days to either convince me or find a way to turn yourself back into a human or else the spell become permanent."

Jinx's eyes widened. "WHAT! But that means…" Jinx whispered.

Mumbo Jumbo smirked, grabbed her by the scuff of the neck and flung her across the room. He snapped his fingers and Jinx felt the promise of a threat die on her tongue.

"Meow!" Jinx hissed out.

He'd taken her ability to speak English once again! In sheer frustration Jinx slammed her paw against the floor and hung her head in bitter dejection. She couldn't understand what sick kicks Mumbo was getting out of trapping her like this. What good did it do him? How did it benefit him? Was it just the fact of knowing he was in control of her? No… it was knowing he was in control of not her… but her fate.

'_Master of your fate, huh_?' Jinx thought bitterly.

Jinx opened her eyes and looked up at Mumbo who was battling it off with Speedy.

Mumbo pulled off his hat and pointed it at the archer; his other hand pulled out his wand seemingly from his ear and with a swift wave playing cards began firing out of the hat towards Speedy.

The archer propelled himself off the balcony and down onto the ground floor. He landed on the ground and quickly rolled into a kneeling position then relentlessly began firing arrow after arrow at the grinning magician.

The cards stopped spewing like bullets out of a machine gun when Mumbo clicked his fingers. Mumbo rolled his hat down his arm, once it reached his shoulder it jumped up onto his head.

"Sorry Robin Hood, but I'm afraid it's time for your final curtain call" Mumbo said with a grand bow. He waved his wand and the red curtain hanging from the window started to glow green. As if possessed the curtain snaked out towards the startled archer and coiled itself around him like a serpent; squeezing him tightly.

Speedy cried out, "You won't get away with this Mumbo!"

Mumbo laughed, wiped away a tear from under his eye then replied, "And who's going to stop me?"

"That dude, would be us!" Beast Boy called out smugly from the doorway. Starfire was floating behind him, starbolts at the ready.

"Release our friend and come peaceful or we will be forced to take action" Starfire called out.

"Sorry but I'm afraid there are no more tickets for tonight's show, so if you don't mind, security will escort you out!" Mumbo said and with a flick of his wrist two giant gloved hands appeared in a puff of white smoke. They raced towards the two titans; using two of their fingers like legs.

Starfire flew up into the air and shot starbolts towards the approaching gloves. Meanwhile, Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and charged towards the archer who was still tied up.

Jinx watched as Beast Boy tore at the curtain with his teeth in an attempt to free the slowly suffocating archer. His attempts were thwarted when Mumbo appeared beside him, waved his wand and transformed the shape shifter into a lamp.

The lamp changed into a telephone and began ringing. Mumbo picked up the receiver. "Who is it?" Mumbo sung.

"Dude! This is getting _really_ old!" Beast Boys voice cried out, forcing Mumbo to pull away slightly from the receiver to save his ear drums.

"Hmmm, suppose your right" Mumbo shrugged. With a snap of his fingers Beast Boy was human again but now tied up with an insultingly large pink ribbon and bow.

"Really?" Beast Boy cried indignantly, clearly frustrated with Mumbo's as much as the others.

Mumbo pointed his wand right in Beast Boys face, "Looks like it's the end of the road"

"Sorry Mumbo, but I think its time for _your_ final curtain call!" a voice called out behind him.

"And what makes you say… that" Mumbo looked over his shoulder to find a free Speedy smirking at him while pointing a sparkling arrow at him.

"Shows over!" and with that, Speedy released the arrow which sliced through the air towards Mumbo. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and quickly got out of the way before the arrow burst into a sparkling red net.

Mumbo didn't have any time to react as the net smacked into him, causing him to drop his wand, and entangled itself around him, wrapping him up almost like a mummy with only his head sticking out.

"How'd you get free!" Mumbo demanded.

Speedy smirked and pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

Mumbo and Beast Boy turned to see a content pink feline shredding the remains of the red curtain playfully. Jinx paused in her blissful kitten like nature and turned to Mumbo with a smirk of her own.

Mumbos face went beetroot red with anger, "Why you no good…"

Starfire chose that moment to throw one of the gloves over her shoulder. The glove slammed into Mumbo, knocking him across the room and into another open sarcophagus, this one containing a mummy.

Mumbo let out a squeal as he soon as he saw the corpse. His struggled combined with a certain mischievous witch of bad lucks power resulted in the coffin falling backwards and the lid hurtling shut.

Jinx laughed, a wicked delight burning brightly in her eyes. '_Remember this Mumbo. No one, messes with me._'

* * *

The titans hauled Mumbo Jumbo outside and waited for the police to arrive.

Beast Boy held onto Jinx while Starfire kept a strong hold on Mumbo's collar. Jinx found her eyes lingering over to Speedy however.

The archer was leaning against the museum wall, arms folded and one foot resting against the wall; in his hand was Mumbo's wand.

'_If I can get that wand then maybe I can turn myself back to normal_' Jinx thought, narrowing her eyes at the cause of all her troubles.

An idea came to mind.

Jinx started meowing and reaching out with her paw for Speedy. She gently pushed herself away from Beast Boy with one paw, causing the titan to look down at her.

"What's up Lucky?" he looked to where she was pawing at. "Oh, you want Speedy to hold you?" he sounded slightly disbelieving which Jinx could understand.

Jinx nodded and meowed, fluttering her eyelids in an attempt to seem cute and innocent.

"Aww okay girl. Hey Speedy, Lucky wants you to hold her, do you mind?"

Speedy shrugged and placed the wand on the window sill behind him. He took Jinx from Beast Boy and leaned back against the wall.

Jinx smiled and meowed happily. It took all her restraint to bite back a growl as Speedy clapped her a little too hard for comfort, flattening her ears against her head.

She shook her head, her ears popping back up, and climbed up onto Speedy's shoulder then onto the window ledge.

Speedy spun around and eyed her warily. "Don't try running away again Lucky" he warned, pointing a finger accusingly at her. "Unless you want Kid Flash to get angry."

The thought of the speedster angry was a scary one; she'd never really seen him angry and very much doubted she wanted to. But the thought of the speedster himself made her pause in reaching for the wand when Speedy's back was turned.

What would Kid Flash think when he discovered Lucky was gone? Not to mention the other titans who had seemed to have grown attached to her as well.

Jinx starred emotionlessly at the wand as her mind pondered these questions.

She had no intention in letting the titans find out that she, Jinx, was, in fact, the cat they had been looking after. So, when she turned herself back to normal, Lucky would simply disappear in the eyes of the titans. One second she would be there and the next she wouldn't. They wouldn't be able to find her because technically Lucky wouldn't exist anymore.

It may have seemed cruel considering that they obviously liked Lucky but telling them the truth would be far to humiliating and she had no desire to give the heroes extra ammo to use against her. Not only that but the very wisp of a thought of Kid Flash finding out was horrifying.

He would _never_, **_ever_**, let her live it down. Not on a billion years!

The teasing that was sure to ensue after the truth came out was unbearable to even think about! And then to top it all off she was sure-no, she was one hundred percent _certain_-he would use both her seemingly _heroic_ _incidents_ against her; try to convince her that she was indeed _good_.

There were just too many consequences, predictable and unseen, and much un-needed drama attached to telling the truth. She couldn't do it.

Jinx spared a glance over to Speedy, Beast Boy and Starfire who seemed to be laughing about something. Seeing them laughing made something occur to her then, something that sent bitter resentment coursing through her.

'_They'll probably think all of this was planned to get information against them. Think I pulled a Cyborg/Stone routine_' she thought bitterly.

It would be a natural assumption, wouldn't it? If they did find out, and she told them how Mumbo Jumbo had turned her into this, what were the chances of them believing her? They would probably think it was an elaborate plan to get information to use against them.

Jinx cursed under her breath and bit down angrily on her lip.

It didn't surprise her that she didn't want them to think that she would do that. She didn't want that kind of misunderstanding because she didn't want the titans to feel betrayed.

It may have sounded silly, she was a villain and they were heroes, she shouldn't care about their feelings. But she knew firsthand the bitter taste of betrayal and wouldn't wish it on anybody.

Not even the titans.

As much as she hated to admit she had somewhat reluctantly grown a little attached to them in the short time she had spent with them. She may have been put through a bloody nightmare but their intentions were good and although she couldn't stress enough how embarrassing and humiliating the whole ordeal was she would concede, _never_ out loud, but she would concede to actually having enjoyed herself.

In a strange way was it had been fun; not at the time but looking back on it.

Jinx shook her head and looked to the wand.

'_Just do it Jinx_!' she growled to herself.

Weakly, she reached slowly for it but again hesitated.

The worse part about everything was right now she was the master of her own fate. Not Mumbo, not the titans, not anybody. It was her decision, her choice what she did. If she picked up the wand she could turn herself back to normal. If she didn't, she stayed as a cat.

It really should be a simply choice but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was about to lose something; something precious.

Jinx sighed and cast aside the internal battle that was raging inside her. '_But I can't stay as a cat forever either_.'

Decision made she reached for the wand.

"Ah, ah! That is not your toy Lucky" Kid Flash's voice teased from behind her.

Jinx spun around and watched in horror as Kid Flash picked up the wand, taking it out of her reach.

'_No_!' Jinx hissed and leapt forward.

Kid Flash in a blur threw the wand over to Speedy and then caught Jinx with ease. He winked at her and held her close to his chest. "Miss me?" he smiled.

Jinx rolled her eyes then watched with despair as Speedy took both Mumbo and the wand over to the police van around the corner. Vaguely she could see the archer and magicians reflection on a shop window as the titan pushed Mumbo into the van.

Jinx let out a harsh breath and cursed herself for hesitating. '_I should have just taken the opportunity. I shouldn't have even had second thoughts_!'

Jinx shuffled up Kid Flash so that her head was resting on his shoulder with her paws resting at either side of her head. Kid Flash walked over to the other titans who began filling him in on what he had missed.

Jinx pouted off into the distance, her eyes watching the reflection of Speedy who was handing over the wand to a police officer while another officer closed the back of the vans doors shut.

No later than the doors were closed did they swing back open and out popped Mumbo Jumbo having escaped. Jinx perked up at this, and watched as Speedy spun around to shoot an arrow at him. Mumbo managed to get a hold of his wand and waved it in front of Speedy before he had the chance.

In a puff of red smoke Speedy disappeared from Jinx's sight. Jinx pawed and meowed at Kid Flash, trying to get his attention to warn him, but the speedster simply pushed her paw aside and hushed her; his attention focused on what Beast Boy and Starfire had to say.

Jinx let out a snarl and threw her head onto Kid Flash's shoulder, purposely hard in hopes to annoy him.

'_Fine! Then let your teammate suffer at the hand of Mumbo for all I…care_' Jinx looked over Kid Flash just in time to see in the reflection of the window someone drop down from the building roof. The green clad figure knelt down and picked up what looked to be a ginger cat. The black and white mask over the cat's eyes made Jinx's heart stop.

'_Oh no… It can't be. Tell me he didn't_!' Jinx thought despairingly.

Jinx was pretty sure she knew who that cat was. But then when she took a closer look at the person holding who she believed to be a certain red clad archer, her heart literally leapt out her mouth.

Cheshire.

Cheshire had a hold of Speedy.

Cheshire the assassin.

'_Oh god… this can't be good_' Jinx thought; shaking her head disbelievingly.

Shaking off her initial shock, Jinx began meowing frantically and pawing at Kid, trying desperately to get his attention.

'_Come on Flash! Beast Boy! Starfire! Speedy needs help! Do something_!' Jinx shrieked. Jinx tried struggling frantically to get out of Kid Flash's grasp but it quickly proved pointless.

She threw Speedy a helpless look but instead was alarmed to find Cheshire seemingly starring right at her. Cheshire raised a finger to the smile of her mask, titled her head then leapt gracefully out of sight.

Jinx couldn't explain why but the gesture told her Speedy was safe with Cheshire. Well, kinda safe. As safe as one could be in the arms of an assassin. Jinx took a calming breath and tired not to panic.

'_If Cheshire wanted Speedy dead she'd have killed him on the spot_' Jinx tried rationalizing with herself. She'd have to assume he was okay. Maybe Cheshire just wanted a new pet and didn't actually know it was him. Even if she did know, Jinx didn't have that bad feeling she got when bad things happen so she would have to trust in her powers and believe them when they said nothing overly bad was going to happen to the archer.

'_Oh god, I hope f or your sake Speedy that my guts not lying_' Jinx sighed. Reluctantly she had to admit the archer wasn't that bad. For a hero that was.

With a firm nod of her head though, she swore that she would try and find a way to warn the others of her fellow feline's misfortune later on. She just hoped that she was right about Cheshire not wanting to kill him and just wanting a new pet. God she prayed her instinct was right.

"Has anyone seen Speedy? Surely it dosen't take him this long to hand Mumbo over to the police" Kid Flash asked, looking around curiously for a moment.

"He hasn't been gone that long; it's been like thirty seconds" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Well when you can run around the Earth one hundred times over in less than that; thirty seconds seems like a lifetime" Kid Flash said with a shrug.

"One second I'll go check" Beast Boy said as he ran around the corner.

"He's not here!" Beast Boy shouted from around the corner

Kid Flash turned to Jinx, who had calmed herself down after reassuring herself that the archer would be fine, and smiled. Affectionately, he rubbed his head against hers before planting a soft kiss a top her forehead. "Do you know where he is girl?"

Jinx laughed uneasily. '_Oh Speedy? Well, archery boy has officially joined me in the ranks of the common house cat. Though you might be mildly interested to know that his current owner is a highly skilled assassin. Who, by the way, is infamous for her lack of mercy and a proud member of the even more infamous League of shadows_' Jinx thought with a bitter cheerfulness.

She couldn't tell the speedster that because he wouldn't understand so a simple meow would have to suffice.

Beast Boy ran over back over and said, "Must have gone down to the station with Mumbo; vans gone" Beast Boy said with a shrug.

'_Nowhere close_' Jinx muttered.

"Nice of him to tell us" Kid Flash sarcastically. He turned his attention to Jinx. "Just so you know, you did good girl. I knew you could do it"

Jinx blushed and was about to meow in protest that she had wanted no part in it and only wanted to teach Mumbo a lesson when Kid Flash's communicator suddenly went off. He passed Jinx over to Beast Boy, flipped open his communicator and strolled off as he began speaking to the hero on the other line. Jinx was certain it sounded like the boy wonder himself, Robin.

"Ohhhh Lucky! We are all very proud of your success on your first patrol!" Starfire smiled as she pulled both Beats Boy and Lucky into a tight bone crushing hug.

Jinx gasped for breath and desperately tried to pull her way out of the vice like hug that was being inflicted upon her. She could feel her eyes slowly popping out their sockets. Looking over Beast Boys shoulder she saw Kid Flash turn and face her, his communicator still open.

'_Please….help….me_!' she inwardly wheezed as the choking grip tightened. Her eyes were pleading her inner thoughts but whether or not Kid Flash understood he simply waved to her, gave her a nervous flash of his kilo watt smile, then mouth '_sorry_' before turning his back on her and continuing with his call.

'_Traitor! Don't…turn your….back on me! Help_!' Jinx inwardly hissed out breathlessly.

"Yeah…. We're… proud…. of…. you. Eh, Starfire! Air…. can't…. breathe!" Beast Boy wheezed out.

Starfire abruptly let them go and smiled fondly at the two. The air deprived shape shifter allowed Starfire to take hold of Jinx while he tried to regain his breath, his hands falling to his knees while his lungs sucked up as much air as they could.

Starfire threw Jinx half over her back like one would hold a young child. Jinx shook her head and gasped for air.

All of a sudden a gust of refreshing air swept over the trio, signaling Kid Flash's return. Jinx breathed a sigh of relief as the momentarily wind washed over her face, cooling her down a bit.

"Kid Flash is everything alright?" Beast Boys concerned voice asked.

Jinx turned around to look at the speedster who had a troubled look on his face. He turned to look at Jinx and gave her an unreadable look. "Beast Boy, Starfire, do you guys mind taking her back to my apartment. Robins asked me to go on a quick mission" the speedster said, putting his communicator away and out of sight.

"Sure thing. If you're going to be gone long Starfire and me can take her back to the tower and watch her if you want?" Beast Boy offered helpfully.

Starfire squeezed Jinx tighter. "It would be no problem at all! In fact it would be our honor!"

Kid Flash shook his head and gave a small smile. "Thanks guys but it's cool; I won't be gone long. Just a bunch of loser's trying to rob Jump City bank. No biggie" he said with a shrug.

Kid Flash appeared beside Jinx and Starfire and rubbed his nose playful over Jinx's "See you later Lucky. Don't miss me too much."

The speedster flashed a smile at the two girls before vanishing in a flash of red and yellow.

"Alright Lucky, let's get you home" Beast Boy said to the very red cheeked Jinx.

* * *

(A/N) You know what Speedy, I can't help but get that feeling karma is finally catching up on you. I hope Cheshire's a much better pet owner than he was lol.

As for Jinx, nine days, which is now technically eight days now, until Mumbos spell becomes permanent. Why nine days? One for every life a cat has. Will she be able to find a way to break it by then or convince Mumbo to take it off her?

And what of Kid Flash? What mystery mission did Robin give him that was so urgent?

Find out next time!

The next chapter won't be as long as this one but it'll be more centered on Kid Flash and Jinx. I decided to put a lot of Speedy in this chapter since he won't be back for a few chapters, but have no fear, he shall be back!

Next Chapter: Kid Flash's Gift

Also, if you have any questions, tips, advice, suggestions or anything you would like to be added feel free to say. Thanks again for taking some time to read this and I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Hide and Seek!

(A/N) Hey guys! Another update! Big thanks for all the alerts, favs and reviews! And a special thank you to:

Different Is Better: Glad you liked the chapter, and if all goes as planned then there should be some CheshxSpeedy moments in chapter 8.

AnonymousNinjaGirl: Thanks for reviewing and if all goes as planned there should be some Cheshire and Speedy as a cat moments in chapter 8.

Lady Elvira: Thanks for the review! I'm not one hundred percent certain if Speedy has a mirror but I'm positive he has a comb so I suspect he would secretly have a mirror at the ready.

Bloodyravenheart13: Thank you for reviewing! ^_^

Vicopolis997: Thanks for the review!

Sofia Michelle: Thanks so much for the review. And in the previous chapter they couldn't see Mumbo because he was around the corner and out of sight, the only reason Jinx saw him was because of the reflection on a window shop.

cyberbee15: Glad you like the story and thanks for taking the time to review. I have a love of cats myself.

AllTheStuffILike: Thank you for the review!

Also, sorry everyone for the long wait but I had some trouble writing this chapter. I wanted to make it all fluffy but ended deciding to torment Jinx some more. Was going to call this chapter Kid Flash's Gift but decided Hide and seek was more appropriate.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters from the show. Also, part of this chapter was slightly inspired by The Proposal which I also don't own.

* * *

After Beast Boy and Starfire dropped Jinx off at Kid Flash's apartment, the pink feline found herself lazing on the window sill watching with a board expression as the cars on the main street drove by.

She had already checked all of the windows and door for any means of escape again and after an hour of filling down her nails on her scratching post had gotten fed up waiting for the speedster's grand return.

'_So much for not taking long_' Jinx snorted.

With a tired yawn she stretched out and rolled over so her back was now lying on the window ledge and her belly was exposed. Tiredly, she gazed up into the sky and watched with fascination as the clouds that had dominated the sky all night finally began to clear to reveal a full moon.

'_Full moon tonight, huh? I remember mum telling me nights of the full moon were supposed to be a night when magic was strongest_' Jinx thought quietly with a small smile gracing her lips.

Watching the full moon gave Jinx a sense of peace and with a content sigh she closed her eyes. After everything she had been through lately it was nice to just take in the tranquility and relax.

Jinx laid there for a short time, allowing the moons rays to bathe over her as she listened to the steady rythme of her heart beating soflty. But as the moons light washed over her a strange yet familiar sensation began bubbling up inside her suddenly; pulling her from the peaceful serenity she had submerged into. It was an odd feeling, like fireworks were exploding inside her.

All of a sudden she was engulfed in a pink puff of smoke. With a surprised scream Jinx tumbled off the window ledge and onto the floor with a crash.

"Ohhh, my head" Jinx groaned as she raised a hand to her throbbing head.

A few seconds passed before something dawned on her. '_Wait a second_…'

Jinx lowered her hand that she had used to sooth her head to eye level. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. It was her hand, not a paw of a cat but a hand of a human! Which meant…

Jinx sprung to her feet and made a mad dash into Kid Flash's bathroom to see herself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall across from the door.

"I'm… I'm back to normal" Jinx whispered to herself, hardy believing it despite the image that reflected back at her in the mirror.

An overwhelming sense of excitement over took her and she couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across her face. "I'm back to normal!" Jinx shrieked excitedly, pounding a fist into the air.

The relief she felt was almost unbearable. No longer was she stuck in the body of a cat, not being able to communicate to others what she wanted to say, not having to fear exposure and humiliation that would follow should the heroes find out who she was. No, she was free now. All she had to do was get out of here and that it was it, she was home free.

One thought stalled her though, and instead of taking the opportunity to make a sprint for it out the front door she found herself crossing her arms and raising a finger thoughtfully to her chin.

"But why am I'm back to normal now? Surely Mumbo didn't develop a conscious within the time frame of a few hours" Jinx pondered aloud.

Later on she would regret not snatching the golden opportunity to escape as fate would have it that at that moment a loud noise of rushing wind filled the apartment.

"Hey Lucky! I'm back!" Kid Flash's voice shouted from in the living room.

Jinx froze, terror seizing her very being. '_Of course you would choose **now** to come back_!' Jinx cursed inwardly. This type of thing was just typical of her luck; fate just really had it in for her.

But sadly for Jinx, fate was not yet through with tormenting the poor girl, for during her excitement Jinx failed to realize something, something far more horrifying than her being discovered in Kid Flash's apartment. Far worse than him realizing that she was Lucky the cat. This very something was about to become the largest and by far the most dangerous piece of ammo to Kid Flash's steadily growing supply of arsenal of humiliating ways to tease her.

Only now did Jinx realize what this something was. And this something was that she was completely and utterly… naked. Apparently transforming from animal to human didn't come with clothes.

Jinx quickly covered her mouth with her hands to hold back the horrified shriek that threated to escape her lips and expose far more than her location.

"Fine, don't leap for joy at seeing me after my long absence then" Kid Flash snorted from in the livivng room. Jinx could just imagine him crossing his arms in a huff, obviously not happy with Lucky's lack of excitement of his return.

The sound of his voice, however, sent a fresh wave of panic flooding over Jinx as the full weight of the situation sunk in. If Kid Flash found her in his apartment, never mind butt naked! The consequences were unimaginable! Desperately, her eyes scanned the room, searching for anything that could save at least a shred of her dignity. But much to her dismay there was nothing. Not even a towel!

'_What kind of person dosen't even keep a bloody towel in their bathroom!'_

"Ohhhh I get it, you're playing hide and seek" Kid Flash sounded pretty proud of his conclusion. Jinx on the other hand was mentally cursing the universe and Kid Flash with all her might that some excruciating painful death would befall them, maybe the first was an impossible silly wish, the last one though she would happily play a helping hand in.

"Okay then Lucky, you get ten seconds to hide before I come seek. Ten!" Kid Flash shouted.

"What! Oh crap, No! No! No! No! No!" Jinx quietly hissed to herself, her hands yanking her hair as she suppressed the urge to scream angrily at the top of her lungs.

What on Earth would Kid Flash think if he was to walk into his own bathroom and discover Jinx, a villainess, standing there naked? Not to mention with the disappearance of Lucky and sudden appearance of Jinx it wouldn't be long until he joined up the dots and a little light bulb clicked above his head.

"Nine!"

Jinx sucked in a deep breath and scurried over to the bathroom window; with a vicious yank she tried to lift it up but to no avail. It was almost like the window had been glued shut.

'_Why would anyone… have a window… that refuses… to open_!' Jinx gritted out between grunts as she tried to open the window using all her strength.

"Eight!"

With a snarl she gave up on the window and cursed under her breath. Tip-toeing as fast and stealthily as she could, she made her way over to the door and carefully peered out. Kid Flash was leaning against the far end wall next to the window, arms crossed, eyes closed and a smug grin evident on his face.

There was no way she was getting passed him without him seeing her! And with the bathroom window refusing to move, which she was still pretty sure had been purposely glued shut by the speedster to prevent Lucky from escaping, there was no means of escaping. She was trapped!

"Seven!"

Jinx spun around and moved back from the door. Again she cursed under her breath for the lack of escape routes. She was trapped like a mouse being hunted down and corned by a cat, only now she wasn't the cat, in both the literal and metaphorical sense. Jinx was used to having the upper hand, and being in her current situation was not something she was used to. And it was certainly not something she would want to get used to!

"Six!"

Carefully, and cringing as she done it, Jinx closed the bathroom door, hoping that it wouldn't squeak as it closed over.

"Five!"

Then she turned around. She noted disdainful that the speedster was counting even quicker now.

"Four!"

Jinx looked frantically for a hiding place; her eyes landed on the bath that served as both a bath tub and a shower.

"Three!"

Jinx hopped into the bath tub, and yanked the shower curtain closed.

"Two!"

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees and sunk into the bathtub, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"One! Ready or not Lucky here I come!"

There was a moment of silence, most probably due to Kid Flash standing still in the living room, listening carefully for any give away of Jinx's location. Jinx didn't give him the satisfaction and remained as quiet as possible, not daring to move a muscle.

After a short time of nothing but silence Kid Flash was forced to go searching for her. Jinx cringed when she heard his footsteps and the shutting and opening of the other room doors. From the sounds of it he wasn't using his super speed which only intensifed the tenion Jinx was feeling, it was almost as if he was purposely drawing out the torturous wait as long as possible to maximize the embarrssment of being discovered.

'_Don't come in here, for the love of all that is evil, don't come in here_!' Jinx chanted, hugging her legs tighter when she heard the footsteps stop just outside the bathroom door.

"Hey Lucky, you in here?" Kid Flash asked as he entered the bathroom.

'_Oh come on! Give a girl a break_!' Jinx thought, mentally slamming her head off a wall in pure frustration at the way everything was turning out.

Jinx held breath and sunk further into the bath tub, her eye locked on the dark silhouette right beside her on the other end of the curtain.

'_**Don't… you… dare**_' Jinx gritted out as she watched the shadow stretch out a hand to pull back the curtain. Jinx could hear her own heart thumping painfully loud against her chest. As much as she hated it but right at that moment she had never been so terrified.

Kid Flash grabbed the curtain and pulled it open.

'**No**!' Jinx shrieked; scrunching her eyes closed tightly.

'_I can explain_!' Jinx went to scream, but the words came out as a series of frantic meows. '_What? My voice is_…'

"There you are Lucky, I've been looking all over for you" Kid Flash grinned as he scooped up the now cat Jinx.

Jinx looked Kid Flash with a confused expression, then brought her paws to her face and examined them, as though needing to reconfirm that she was indeed a cat again. Much to her relief and annoyance, yes she was back in cat form.

'_Why did I turn back now_?' Jinx thought through narrowed eyes, starring at her paws almost as if they were the culprit. '_Maybe Mumbo's just messing around with me_!' she concluded with an icy glare. If he was, which she was sure he was, she was going to hunt him down! Oh, just he wait until she got her hands on him. In her mind Jinx began concocting hundreds of delightfully diabolical means of making the magician suffer for this stunt.

* * *

What Jinx didn't know, and couldn't see however, was at the precise moment she had transformed back into a cat had coincided with the full moon being veiled once more by the passing clouds.

* * *

"No more games of hide and seek; for a moment there I'd thought you had run off again" Kid Flash scolded as he gently scratched Jinx under her ear, pulling her attention to his face and out of her thoughts.

Jinx rolled her eyes, _'Well I can't say your suspicions weren't justifed.'_

"Oh, that's right, before I forget" Kid Flash began to say, snaping his fingers as he held Jinx in one arm. . He grinned before zapping into his bedroom, taking the shrieking feline with him. He sat down on his bed and placed Jinx on his lap facing him before reaching under his pillow and pulling out a small purple box. He presented it to the disorientated feline.

Jinx shook her head and raised a shaking paw to her head, trying to stop the world blurring around her. After a few shaky moments she grapsed her bearings and her eyes finally landed on the rectangular box that the speedster was holding out in front of her.

'_What is it_?' Jinx asked, tilting her head and gently pawing at the box.

"_This_ is for you" Kid Flash grinned then snapped the box open.

Jinx felt her jaw drop and eyes widen. She looked up at Kid Flash through astonished eyes then back down to the contents of the box. Inside was a pendant, a blooming red rose bud covered in a dazzeling red glitter that sparkled and shimmered in the light from the lamp.

"I noticed your old pendant was broke, I tried getting a replacement but I couldn't find one like your one so I hope you don't mind this one too much" Kid Flash explained somewhat shyly

Jinx looked down at her own pendant and was startled to find it broken. She assumed it had probably been broken during the lorry incident or maybe even during her encounter with Mumbo.

'_Just one more reason to hate the old geezer_' Jinx muttered bitterly.

"Is it okay with you if I change it?" Kid Flash asked, his voice soft and gentle as he tapped Jinx's broken pendant with his finger.

Jinx was silent for a few moments before finally giving a small nod. Kid Flash smiled and carefully unhooked her old pendant and replaced it with her new one. He took the old one and placed it in the box then tucked it away into a drawer beside the bed.

Jinx watched him as he did this, a bit of upset about her broken pendant. The pendant had been her first steal when she was younger, though it had been so long ago that now she could hardly remember who'd she actually stolen it from. It was strange, she thought she would have remembered something like that.

In a flash Kid Flash vanished and came back to his sitting position on the bed with a small mirror. "So, what do you think? To flashy?" he laughed.

Jinx rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, pawing at the rose bud hanging from her collar. A fond smile crept up onto her lips and she gave the speedster a content meow.

'_It's beautiful_…' she looked Kid Flash at the corner of her eye. He was watching her contently, his blue eyes piercing hers. Jinx adverted her eyes as she meowed softly, '_thank you_.'

The two fell into silence, Kid Flash sitting on the bed with Jinx on his lap, happily stroking her back and smiling down at her. Jinx didn't realize it but at some point she had started purring quite contently. When she realized she pulled away out of Kid Flash's grasp and cleared her throat.

'_So, where were you tonight anyways_?' Jinx meowed, knowing he wouldn't understand her but not liking the silence.

Kid Flash however, seemed to understand. "Yeah, sorry I took so long to get home but that mission was a little more time consuming than I thought it would be."

There was something in his voice, she didn't know what it was, and maybe it was just her animal instincts or women's intuition kicking in, but she something told her something was wrong with the hero.

Jinx moved closer to him and jumped up so her paws were resting on his chest. '_What's wrong_?' she tried asking, hoping he'd be able to tell with the worry in her eyes what she was asking.

"Hmm, oh I'm alright Lucky don't worry about me" he laughed, picking her up and leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "Just… tonight... I was hoping I would have been able to see someone who I consider very important to me, but… she wasn't there."

He tried to sound casual about it, like it didn't matter, but the shrug at the end spoke volumes. He was upset that he hadn't gotten to see this '_important someone_'.

'_She? As in… a girl_' Jinx titled her head at the speedster and quirked an eyebrow, '_So in other words you were stood up._'

Normally, Jinx would have laughed at him for getting depressed over a girl, and then stored away the information for a later date when she could use it against him. But for some reason what he had said had left her feeling empty inside.

'_So Mr. Goody two shoes the spandex wonder has a girlfriend, huh_?' she thought perhaps a tad too bitterly.

An indignant rage started bubbling up inside her, she wasn't sure why but all she knew was that knowing the fact that the speedster had that precious someone was not a pleasant one. Her rationalization for her anger was that Kid Flash had the nerve to flirt with her even though he already had someone. She didn't like being toyed with, not by him, not by anyone.

Jinx hadn't realized she had started growling, Kid Flash on the other hand did. "Lucky, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Jinx looked away from him, she couldn't look at him right now because when she did something inside her hurt, and it scared her because she didn't know what it was or why it was happening. And to be honest, she really didn't want to think about it right now.

Faking a yawn, she moved away from the hero and started walking across the bed to reach her basket on the floor beside it.

'_If I go to sleep now then everything will be fine in the morning_' she reassured herself, knowing full well that it wouldn't. Running away from life's problems didn't solve them…. No matter how much she wanted it to.

"Tired Lucky?" Kid Flash asked, his voice filled with amusement. "Well we best get to bed then, besides Big day tomorrow!" Kid Flash smiled and in a blur had a hold of Jinx by the waist and had pulled her into bed with him.

'_Hey, what do you think you're doing_!' Jinx hissed as the red head squeezed her tightly into his chest.

"And don't worry, your the only girl for me" Kid Flash teased into Jinx's ear.

Jinx felt her cheeks flare red, '_Oh, what are you on about? stupid spandex wearing idiot!_' Jinx hissed.

She knew he was just teasing her but still, it was annoying. Jinx looked away, '_I'm just a cat... Just a silly, usless, bad luck ridden cat_.'

Jinx tried to worm her way out of his grip but he just laughed and eventually let her go. "Aww you don't want to sleep with me?" Kid Flash teased as he propped himself up on an elbow.

Jinx snorted and jumped off the bed onto her own basket. '_You wish!_'

Kid Flash laughed and turned off the light. It wasn't long until the two had fallen asleep. At some point in the night Kid Flash had woken up and moved over to the other side of the bed, with a gentle smile he leaned over the edge of the bed and stroked the sleeping felines head tenderly.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered, just as his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

(A/N) Hmmm, so what do you guys think? In case anyone was wondering it was the full moon and all its magical properties that temporarily interfered with Mumbo's magic and reverted Jinx back to her human form. A little far fetch yeah but meh, oh well.

As for Kid Flash, hmmm does he possibly know that it's Jinx? And what of this '_important somone_', don't panic, I'm a flinx fan and this is a flinx story so I'll give you three guesses who he was talking about. Begins with a 'J' and ends with an 'x' if anyone intrested. Four letter word but anyways...

Net Chapter: Jinx's Gift

Well hope you liked this chapter and if you have any questions, tips, advice, suggestions or anything you would like to be added feel free to say. I like to try and add all suggestions to the story, may take me some time to entwine them into the story but I will get them in there.

Thanks again for taking some time to read this and I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Birthday Suprizes and a Promise

(A/N) I am so utterly, and unbelievable, sorry for how long this has taken to update. To make it up to you guys and gals this is an extra-long chapter with a mixture of humor, fluff, and drama! Thanks for all your patience xx

Oh and a warning in advance; there is some Spanish in this chapter but I can't speak Spanish and had to use Google translate so I'm not one hundred present sure how accurate it is, so sorry if I get any wrong. Feel free to correct me on it.

Anyways, 16 reviews for my last chapter! Omg, love you guys! Thanks for all the favs, alerts and a special thank you to;

**Sofia Michelle:** We'll just have to wait and find out if he does know. If he does then I guarantee you there will be hell to pay when Jinx finds out lol. But that's only if he knows.

**Bloodyravenheart13: **Yipe, it was the Hive five he went to fight. Whether or not he knows it's Jinx though is still a secret I'm not telling, cause I'm evil that way lol. And thanks! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Lady Elvira: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for taking the time to review!

**Sachmis:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter and you really should be careful what you wish for because there will definitely be more Jinx getting turned human by the moon, not in this chapter though. Full moons last up to three days so I've got three nights to torment Jinx with this. Although (possible spoiler ahead) Jinx may not be the only human-turned-cat that gets affected by it.

**memmek10k: **Thank you, glad you're enjoying it!

**gomez-girl: **lol of course it's Jinx. It'll be pretty interesting when Kid Flash finds out that Lucky is Jinx. That is… if he doesn't already know. If he does know then Jinx is gonna kill him! And if he dosen't know, well... she'll probally still kill him due to embarrsment. There really is no winning for the poor speedster when it comes to Jinx lol.

**AnonymousNinjaGirl: **Lol, I'll try and get chapter 8 up as soon as possible. Also, I've never seen Artemis Fowl so I wouldn't know, please don't kill me if this is one of those things I should have seen though lol. I was aiming for the whole kind of witches and magic feeling with it. Thanks for reveiwing and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Vicopolis997: **Aww thank you, glad you like it!

**cyberbee15:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**2sour4sugar:** Lol, hope you're alright after your fall. I'm really happy you enjoyed it though!

**Moonlightrurouni: **Teehee, thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**Jinxkidflash:** Aww, thank you!

**MidnightDreamSong:** I am soooo sorry for how long this took but here's the next chapter and it's extra-long to make it up to everyone. Hope you enjoy it!

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead:** She was pretty lucky that the moon just saved her in time. As for Beast Boy understanding her if he turned into a cat, that's a pretty interesting idea. I think he would. It's an idea I'd love to add to the story though.

**Mikaelsommervold:** Thank you!

**Guest:** Thank you for revewing, and thanks for the advice. I've changed the summary so hopefully more people will want to read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters from the show. One can dream though…

* * *

'_Ahhh, so warm_' Jinx purred as she snuggled deeper, unknowingly, into the warmth that was Kid Flash's arm that was still draped over the edge of the bed.

Sunlight penetrated the blinds and irritably began to annoy Jinx. Her eyes fluttered open and she promptly realized what, or rather who, she was snuggling into. With a growl she tossed his arm aside and went to glare up at his face. But instead Jinx found herself tilting her head to look at the sleeping speedster above her, lying on the bed, still wearing his mask.

'_He actually looks pretty damn adorable when he's asleep' _promptly Jinx slapped herself for thinking that; clearly she was still disoriented from having just woke up._ 'Reasonably adorable. Reasonably. Not like I care.'_

Shaking her head she crawled out of bed and stifled a yawn. Glancing up at the clock she saw that it was only six in the morning. '_Great… what's a cat got to do for some entertainment around here_?'

Really she knew she should try to escape again but after yesterday's little _incident,_ that she would now pretend never, _**ever**_, happened, she was pretty sure all the windows were indeed glued and the door was probably locked so she was as good as trapped. Which of course was just peachy! If she was wanting to escape she would just need to bide her time and wait for another opportunity, perhaps if he dragged her out on another patrol again she could use the chance to escape then.

So in the meantime, seeing as she had nothing better to do she decided to go hunt down Mr. Fluffy Ball on a Stick.

She checked the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, quietly rechecked Kid Flash's room, being quiet so as not to disturb him-only because she couldn't be bothered dealing with his annoying stupidity this early in the morning-and finally the spare room.

Despite her valiant efforts, she couldn't find Mr. Fluffy Ball on a stick and ended up flopping down on the bed in the spare room. She lay there sulking, her eyes broodingly roaming around her surroundings.

'_Where the hell did he put it_!' Jinx muttered, clicking her tongue.

A flash of blue caught her eyes and she immediately perked up, jumping up onto all fours. '_Ah, ha_!' she grinned triumphantly.

Across from her was a closet that's doors were slightly opened, up on the top shelve Jinx swore she could see something blue.

'_So that's where you were hiding' _Jinx smirked predatorily. '_Hmm, only question now is how to get him down from up there_?'

Jinx stood on the edge of the bed and peered over so she could see out the open door, making sure the coast was clear before sending a light hex towards the closet. The top shelve broke and slanted downwards so that the blue thing along with some other objects fell to the floor.

Jinx momentarily cringed when all the items, some useless bits and bobs and trinkets, crashed down onto the floor. A second cringe, followed by a third, fourth and fifth, occurred as the blue thing that she had thought had been her stick with the fuzzy ball attached hit the floor with a loud bang, and then started bouncing along creating a wincing amount of racket.

'_Bouncing? It shouldn't be bouncing_!' Jinx peered over the edge of the bed and was disappointed to find that it wasn't Mr. Fluffy Ball on a stick but instead a ball of blue yarn.

Jinx leapt down from the bed and stalked over to the ball of yarn, and pointed a paw accusingly at it. '_Imposter! You tricked me_!' Jinx growled.

She shook her head violently and backed away when she realized she was letting that inner kitten take over again. As if hunting down the ball on a stick wasn't bad enough, here she was now shouting at a ball of yarn for not being said ball on a stick. This _possessed-by-an-inner-kitten-routine_ was really starting to bug her.

'_Ughh, I'm sooo hitting a new low_' Jinx winced.

Pettily, she hit the ball of yarn which in response began bouncing along out of the room. Her eyes lazily followed the ball but with every bounce something tugged at her and unbeknownst to Jinx, her eyes were growing wider and wider; filling with twinkling little stars. She watched the ball bounce with a look of awe and fascination. Before she knew what she was doing, she was following after it, stalking it from behind like a predator creeping up on its prey.

A sense of disappointment filled her when it came to a stop just a few feet away, putting an end to her little game of stalk the ball. But instead of being depressed about it she hit it again, a bit harder, and this time when it started bouncing she chased after it like a giddy little kitten.

She tackled it across the living room, kicked it into the air with her feet and rolled after it, happily meowing and purring. It was a feeling of pure exhilaration and uncontainable excitement. She couldn't remember having this much fun.

Her merry meant was disturbed however, when a blast of wind caused her to go tumbling backwards, the ball of yarn slipping from her grasp.

'_What the? Where's the ball…. Kid Flash… You no good, ughh! Give it back, right now_!' Jinx hissed.

Across from her, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face was Kid Flash, idly tossing _her_ ball in the air and catching it in his hand.

"Having fun girl?" Kid Flash grinned.

Maybe she should have been more embarrassed about the whole situation, and should have hung her head in shame. What kind of villainous, kitten or otherwise, giddily played with balls of yarn? Doctor's Evil cat would be ashamed of her. Perhaps she should have pretended she didn't know what he was talking about, strutted off and ignored him. Or _maybe_ she could have even caused some misfortune to happen to him. But instead she didn't. She did something entirely different.

She attacked.

Jinx wasn't too sure what came over her but before she knew what was happening some predatory instinct had taken over. She growled a warning growl, eyed him up then charged towards him before leaping up into the air to grab _her_ ball.

Kid Flash was slightly taken aback by her possessiveness over the ball and sped across the room to safety just before the angry feline got him. Unfortunately for Jinx, this meant that there was no one to cushion her when she impacted with the wall.

Kid Flash winced when the feline hit the wall with a splatter and slowly slid down to the floor.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt."

Jinx stood up and pawed at her face to try and unflatten it. With a quick shake she turned to growl at Kid Flash. '_Yes, it hurt and you did that on purpose_!'

"Shouldn't have attacked me" Kid Flash smiled, holding his hands up defensively, one hand clutching the ball of yarn.

'_Oh that does it! Give me my ball of yarn back __**now**_!' Jinx hissed as she made a running dash towards the speedster.

Kid Flash held the ball out in front of him at Jinx's height and just as she was about to grab it in a blur he was behind her.

"Need to be faster than that, slowpoke" Kid Flash teased.

'_You annoying, stupid ugh!' _ Could she not be allowed to play with anything without him stealing it? What kind of hero was he? Hypocrite! He had the nerve to moan and groan at her as Jinx when she tried to steal something and yet look what he was doing now! Stealing from a defenseless kitten! Never mind kicking puppies this was just cruel!

The two began pouncing around the living room; Jinx chasing the hero as she tried to reclaim her ball while he would teasingly hold it out then pull it out of her reach. To say she was annoyed was the understatement of the century. She was going to brutally murder him when she got her paws on him. Why couldn't she be left alone in her merriment without the hypocritical hero stealing her toys from her? What kinda of dastardly hero was he?

At one point Kid Flash accidentally dropped the ball and Jinx managed to get ahold of it. Somehow the two ended up in a wrestling match on the floor for it.

"Okay, okay, Lucky! You win!" Kid Flash laughed as he held the ball out to the cat.

Kid Flash was currently lying flat on his back with Jinx sitting on his belly, pawing for the ball which he was holding high above his head with one hand while the other hand tried to keep the fiery feline at bay.

Kid Flash made as if to give the feline the ball. Jinx thought she had won and was smiling madly as she stretched out her paw to reach for the ball.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_' she chanted victoriously, her paw was literally just a hair breadth away from grasping hold of the price. She could feel it just within her grasp, just a little more and…

Kid Flash grinned suddenly and tossed the ball across the room.

"On second thought, changed my mind" Kid Flash winked, sticking his tongue out at the furious looking cat.

'_Why you_…' a flicker of a memory hunted Jinx's mind, causing her to stare curiously at the speedster now holding her two front paws so she couldn't go and retrieve the ball. Had she not said something pretty similar to him before?

Jinx shoved the thought aside and returned to glaring at the hero while trying to pry her paws free of his grasp. He didn't seem to like this idea and instead pulled her down into a tight hug.

'_Hey_!' Jinx squeaked.

"Aww, don't pretend you don't enjoy my heart warming hugs" Kid Flash teased.

Eventually, and with a great deal of effort, Jinx managed to squirm her way out of his grasp, and made her way around so she was in front of him. She glared at him as he rolled over so he was lying on his belly and she, quite tired from all the running around mimicked him in his position.

The two of them were now lying on their bellies facing one another, their arms folded on the floor-or paws in Jinx's case-while their chins rested on their arms.

Kid Flash smiled fondly at the pink feline glaring at him and stretched out an arm to affectionately stroke the side the side of her face; down from her ear to the bottom of her chin.

"You know something, Lucky? I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Kid Flash said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

'_What do you mean by that_?' Jinx questioned curiously, looking deeply into the speedsters eyes as she searched for the answer she sought.

"Being a lone titan can get a bit lonely, you know? I know the other titans are there for me if I need them but… they've all got their own teams whereas it's just expected that I'd work on my own" Kid Flash explained. He stopped stroking Jinx; Jinx refused to admit she was slightly disappointed at this, and returned his hand to its former position before burying his face into his arms. "It gets pretty lonely. They've got each other to hang around with all the time, to joke with, play games with, and have fun with. Me… I've not got much."

Jinx watched him intently for a few moments, waiting for him to make some form of movement but saw none. No longer could she sense any playfulness in his nature, it was almost as if it had all been drained from him after his confession, along with all his energy.

For a flicker of an instant, she was thankful that she was a cat and couldn't speak, for she wouldn't have known what to say to him at that moment; but she did have an idea of what she could do.

Uncomfortably, she moved forwards and gently rubbed her head against the top of his, offering what little comfort she could offer as a cat. She let out a soft meow when he turned his head, his cheek still resting on his arm, but his eyes focused on hers.

Lifting an arm he again stoked her, this time just behind the neck, earning him a gentle purr from her.

"But now I've got you to keep me company, and that's all I need" Kid Flash smiled softly, sitting up and taking Jinx's head into his hands then leaning down so he could rub his head against hers.

Jinx looked up at the hero through startled eyes that had widened upon hearing his words. Her pink eyes were lined with a soft barely visible veil of tears. She looked away, trying not to look into those gentle, sparkling blue eyes.

"Lucky? You okay?" Kid Flash asked; his voice concerned.

Jinx shook her head violently out of his grasp, feeling the veil threatening to fall, and dashed into the kitchen, hiding behind the wall at the side of the door frame so she was out of view. Cautiously, she peered around the corner.

Kid Flash had stood up and looked to be ready to go after her but his communicator started to beep erratically. He flipped it open and read the message before snapping it shut.

"Lucky, I have to go out. Be good until I come back, alright?" Kid Flash shouted then disappeared in a blur.

Jinx slumped to the floor, the tears finally breaking free of their restraints before silently slithering down her cheeks and seeping into her fur.

With a harsh sob Jinx pawed viciously at her eyes, willing them to stop their foolishness. She had no reason to cry, she shouldn't-_**didn't**_-care that he had felt alone, nor did she feel like she could relate to that and understood the pain of being alone. She hadn't felt a spark of happiness at being the cure to the isolation he had been feeling, nor did she care that she was inevitably going to wretch away that happiness away from him, leaving him to wallow in the loneliness once more when she turned back to normal.

She didn't _**care**_!

A harsh bitter laugh escaped her lips '_Some villain I am, can't even lie to myself_' With a deep breath she calmed herself down, stopping the tears dead in their tracks. '_**I. Do. Not. Care**_!' she hissed inwardly with as much conviction as she could muster. It was vital that she stopped these wavering feelings.

Even if she did care what did it matter? She had to turn back to human and she would. Somehow how she would find a way. Even though it meant she would hurt Kid Flash… and, although she refused to admit it… herself.

A dark shadow suddenly fell over her, causing Jinx's head to look up.

"Hello, lucky" Raven said emotionlessly.

* * *

Panic. Sheer, indescribable, gut clutching, heart pounding, adrenalin rushing panic was the first emotion to fire through Jinx's systems upon seeing the dark titan appear before her.

As far as Jinx was concerned she had every right to feel so. After all, what other plausible reason did Raven have for appearing before her, conveniently just as the speedster had left, other than the titans having discovered the truth of who she was and now Raven was going to haul her to jail, or worse the pound! Jinx still wasn't too sure which one she preferred.

But when Raven scooped her up and teleported her to the Titans towers main room and not prison, panic was replaced with confusion and finally, a dawning understanding upon glancing around the room.

'_Happy Birthday_' banners were taped up all over the walls, accompanied by red and yellow balloons which Starfire was currently taping up.

Beast Boy was dangling from the ceiling, clutching onto a bunch of red and yellow streamers he had been trying to hang up on the ceiling. Beside him Cyborg was struggling to pin a net full of balloons up to the ceiling without having said balloons escaping.

Robin was over by the window with Bumble Bee putting out long tables covered with birthday table cloths while Más y Menos raced around the room using their super speed to put sweets, treats, food and desserts on the tables.

Aqualad came into the room, struggling to see over the enourmous amount of presents he was carrying.

'_Oh, so she took me here for the birthday party. Who's birthday is it anyway_?' Jinx thought. The moment the thought formulated she felt like slapping herself. If the red and yellow color collection wasn't a big enough hint, then the absence of a certain red headed speedster should have been clue enough.

"Lucky! My precious greblar you are here!" Starfire cried excitedly, flying over and smiling at the pink feline in Ravens arms.

Two streaks of red and white zapped over beside the two girls and one cat. Más jumped up onto Menos's shoulders so he could see the feline Raven was holding.

"Aww lo que es un lindo gatito" (_**Aww, what a cute kitty**_!) Más smiled, reaching up and petting Jinx gingerly.

"Quiero ver!" (_**I want to see**_!) Más y Menos switched places so that Menos was on Mas's shoulders and could now see Jinx. "Awww, ella es adorable!" (_**Awww, she is adorable**_!)

"Si!" (**Yes!**) Menos agreed.

"¿Qué le dijiste que se llamaba de Nuevo" (**What did you say her name was again**?) Menos asked as he hopped down from Más shoulders.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at this. "Ummm…. Lucky?" Raven answered in monotone, not too sure what they had asked and instead having to hazard a lucky guess. Pun intended.

Más y Menos looked at each other, and then grinned. "¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando" (**Are you thinking what I'm thinking**?) Más asked Menos.

"Si!" (**Yes**!) Menos grinned with a firm nod if his head.

Quicker than Raven could register, the two speedsters had stolen Lucky and zapped off with her. They took her a across the room and despite her protests forced her to wear a party hat and stuck a party blower in her mouth.

Jinx was not amused. Raven shook her head. Starfire clasped her hands, a pleased smile on her face.

"Ugh! Where the hell is Speedy when you need him?" Aqualad groaned, catching everyone's attention.

He tossed the gifts he had been carrying into the center of the room along with the mountain of other presents. The gift pile was swiftly growing in size and now just skimmed the ceiling; most of the gifts were either from fans or the other titans who couldn't make it to the party.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since a few days ago. I told him he had better move his butt and get back to the tower yesterday!" Bumble Bee mumbled, soothing out the table cloth. "Starfire, Beast Boy you wouldn't happen to have seen him?"

Starfire shook her head, "I am sorry Bee that is Bumble but I have not seen Speedy since yesterday."

"Yeah, after we caught Mumbo Jumbo he went to the police station with him without telling us. We just assumed he'd gone home after words" Beast Boy added in.

Bumble Bee stopped what she was doing, a worried expression on her face. "I'll give him a call" she said, pulling out her communicator. "Hey, Speedy! Come in."

A hiss if static was her only response.

"Speedy?"

More static.

"Speedy come in! Ughh! Answer me Speedy!"

"What's wrong Bumble Bee?" Robin asked from over by the window as he approached her.

"Ugh! Speedy's not answering his communicator and no one's seen him since yesterday!" Bumble Bee grumbled; hitting her communicator of the table to make sure it was working, though the action probably didn't help.

Jinx hung her head down guiltily. The word '_opps_' came to mind as she realized she had all but forgotten about the red cladded archer. If she could tell them that Speedy was currently trapped as a cat and in the possession of Cheshire the assassin she would, in a heartbeat. But unfortunately she couldn't do much in this form.

A beeping noise brought Jinx's attention over to the communicator in Bumble Bee's hand. Jinx watched curiously as Bumble Bee read a message on the small device then let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alright. Said some business came up in Steel City that he needs to take care of so he won't be back for a few days" Bumble Bee said as she re-read the message from Speedy.

Jinx blinked, and then titled her head. '_How was Speedy able to send a message? Has he found a way to turn back to human_?' Jinx pondered. Feelings of jealousy, shame and bitter envy swelled up inside her. If the archer had managed to turn human again, and in such a short time frame, then why the hell hadn't she found a way to do so yet? She had always prided herself on being better than any hero and yet here was Speedy showing her up. But then again, why had Speedy sent a message and not simply answered his communicator? And why not tell anyone where he was until now? Curiously strange if you asked her.

"Was the message from him?" Robin asked.

Bumble Bee nodded, "Yeah. Still, business or no business you'd think he'd care enough about his friend to make it for his surprise birthday party."

Robin smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his fellow leaders shoulder, "Don't worry, Kid Flash will understand. Besides, most of the other titans couldn't make it either. Unfortunately crime never rests."

"Speaking of the other titans, Jericho and Argent said they'll be here in about ten minutes" Cyborg shouted, still standing on the ladder as he finished fixing up the balloon net.

"Actually" a female voice called out. Everyone spun around to see Argent and Jericho enter the room. "We're already here" Argent grinned.

"Long time no see guys" Robin greeted.

"So everything ready for Kid Flash's big day?" Argent asked as she approached the center of the room where the others where now clustering around to greet the new arrivals.

"Yipe, everything's sorted" Raven announced tonelessly.

Más y Menos zapped over to greet Argent and Jericho along with everyone else, leaving Jinx to her own devices.

Jinx watched as the other titans dived into conversation, all catching up with one another, some joking some laughing. Watching them made a pleasant smile form on her lips. Everyone was so happy and friendly with no negative tensions between them; they all trusted and felt comfortable around each other. Jinx envied that. They didn't have to second guess one another or worry that at any second a knife could be shoved through their back.

Annoyance joined her envy for the speedster. Earlier on he had spoken of being lonely but how could he be? His friends may not be physically around him twenty four seven but one look around the towers main room and seeing all the hard work and effort they had put in to make this day special for him, told Jinx that all he would have to do was say he felt and as friends they would be there for him. Who knows, if he asked they could very well put him in a new titan team or even pair him up with the Titans East. He wouldn't be alone then, he'd always have his friends around him.

He should know though, that just because he didn't have people around him didn't mean he was alone. It worked vis versa to, just because you were surrounded by people didn't mean you weren't alone. Jinx knew all too well the meaning of '_being in a crowded room but being completely alone_'.

She felt it practically every day with the HIVE Five.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Jinx made her way over to the sofa in front of the TV and hopped up. A little shut eye before the birthday boy showed up wouldn't go amiss. She stretched herself out and let out a yawn. A happy gurgling sound however, made her aware that she was not alone on the couch. Slowly, she craned her head around to come face to face with none other than Silkie. The Teen Titans little mascot.

Jinx quirked and eyebrow at the little larva sitting next to her, wearing a birthday hat similar to her own. He gave her a lopsided grin and began happily jumping up and down upon seeing her. With a quirked eyebrow Jinx moved over and sat down next to him, her tail softly swaying behind her.

"So you're the famous Silkie" Jinx purred, scrutinizing the larva up and down.

Silkie nodded his head and grinned as a reply.

Jinx snorted, "I don't know what Robin was implying. I'm way cuter than the likes of you."

Sticking her nose up Jinx made to leave but two blurs of red and white accompanied by a gust of wind halted her attempts.

"Aww mira, se han convertido en amigos!" (**Aww look, they've become friends**) Más said to Menos.

Jinx snorted '_Friends with a larva? The titans little larva no less, ha!_'

Silkie began jumping up and down, nodding his head in agreement with the two speedsters. He quickly scurried over to Jinx and began cuddling into her as though the two were indeed, BFF'S. Jinx shrieked and tried to move away, all the while trying to resist the urge to hex Más y Menos who's little noises of adoration were beginning to tick her off.

"Vamos, ustedes dos, señor Kid Flash llegará pronto" (**Come on you two, Kid Flash will be here soon**) Más y Menos said together.

Más picked up Jinx while Menos carefully lifted up Silkie. They took Jinx and Silkie over to where everyone was standing in the center of the room, all facing the main entrance, while wearing birthday hats and holding party poppers in their hands. Cyborg held a string attached to the balloons overhead which he would pull upon the arrival of Kid Flash. Más y Menos stood at the front of the crowd of heroes, each still holding the titan mascots tightly. Más had again shoved the party blower into Jinx's mouth, causing her to have a deadpan expression on her face.

"Okay guys, ready?" Robin asked everyone.

A collective '_yes_' resounded through the room.

"Okay, Cyborg turn off the lights" Robin instructed.

"You got it" Cyborg grinned, pressing a button on his arm which then in turn turned all the lights out in the titans tower main room, plunging everything into darkness.

They waited silently for a few moments until a gust of wind blasted into the room.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Kid Flash's voice came from the entrance. "Why are all the lights turned out?"

Kid Flash flicked the light switch by the entrance, causing the lights to turn on; his eyes grew wide with surprise upon seeing his fellow titans.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all the titans shouted in union as the balloons fell from the ceiling to the ground. After the end of the titans shout Jinx blew on her party blower in a rather deadpan manner. Silkie, who also had a blower copied Jinx and blew on his party blower but in a far more upbeat manner.

"Wow… You guys remembered?" Kid Flash asked flabbergasted. "You even brought Lucky?"

"Of course we remembered silly" Argent smiled.

In a blur Kid Flash was beside Argent and had taken one of her hands in his and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "Long time no see, Argent" Kid Flash winked.

"Oh Kid Flash, still such the charmer" Argent teased and even threw in a wink of her own.

Feeling a sudden tension, Más looked down at the fiery eyed feline he was holding.

"¿estás bien señorita Lucky?" (**Are you okay, Lucky**?) The mini speedster asked.

Both speedsters looked at each other puzzled. Jinx wore a dark expression, her eyes narrowed and subtly her left ear was beginning to twitch as though she had an itch she was refusing to scratch; or an itch to kill but was thinking better of it.

The mini runners followed the felines gaze over to their elder speedster.

They watched as Kid Flash shamelessly flirted with Argent who laughed in response. They looked back to Lucky, two light bulbs lighting up above their heads simultaneously before smug grins spreaded across their faces.

"Aww Lucky, ¿estás celoso de señorita Argent?" (**Aww Lucky, you're not jealous of Miss Argent**?) Más y Menos teased playfully.

Their question broke Jinx out of her glowering. She craned her head around to glare at them. She understood what they had asked as she had taken Spanish back in the HIVE Academy.

'_Jealous_?' Jinx sneered, '_I don't have any reason to be jealous_!'

"Aww que está bien Lucky, ya sabes Kid Flash todavía te ama más" (**Aww it's okay Lucky, you know Kid Flash still loves you more**) the two mini speedsters smiled playfully. Menos took hold of Silkie in one arm and used his free hand to pet Lucky on the head reassuringly.

Jinx growled as he patted her head and swatted at him with her claw. '_Don't patronize me, shrimp_!' Jinx snarled.

"Happy glarf glarf, Kid Flash!" Starfire cried as she flew over and engulfed the hero in a tight, bone crushing hug.

Jinx's ear began twitching again at the sight.

"Well Kid Flash…" Robin said, clearing his throat. "If you can withhold your flirtatious nature for a few hours you can start opening your birthday presents" Robin said, gesturing over to the huge pile of gifts towering high above them.

'_Flirtatious nature? So he's like this to all the girls_?' Jinx growled, eyeing the speedster suspiciously. '_I'd love to see what Argent and Starfire would say if they knew he has a special someone and still has the nerve to flirt!_' Jinx added as a bitter after thought.

Inside she felt like someone was grasping hold of her gut and twisting it in a very unsettling way, making her feel queasy. Jinx tried to convince herself that she wasn't jealous because that was preposterous, she was simply angry at how flirting appeared to be second nature to Kid Flash. Weren't heroes meant to be chivalrous and gallant? Not natural born flirts and womanizers!

"Wow! You guys got all these for me? Aww I'm touched" Kid Flash laughed and zapped over to sit cross legged in front of the presents, one large green parcel in his hands, ready to be torn open by the anxious speedster.

"Most of them are from your fan girls. Personally, I think they went a bit overkill" Raven said tonelessly as she sat down and joined the semi-circle of heroes who had surrounded Kid Flash.

"Dude, it's totally not fair! I didn't get that many presents for my birthday!" Beast Boy whined, flopping down to the floor beside Raven.

"Jealous much, Grass stain" Cyborg laughed.

Kid Flash just grinned and shook the box he was holding to try and guess what it was by the noise it made. "Can't help it if I'm loved" he smiled, and then tore into the box.

Jinx, who was sitting between Más Y Menos, watched bemused as Kid Flash's face lit up with each present he opened. He would thank who ever had given him the present, if they were present, and then put it to the side before reaching for the next one. She almost felt bad that she herself hadn't gotten him anything; she hadn't even known it was his birthday today.

Jinx, along with all the other titans, watched as the pile of opened presents grew and the mountain of unopened presents decreased. The speedster had probably gotten to his thirtieth present when something drew Jinx's nose into the air.

A strange scent had invaded her nostrils, awakening her inner feline who urged her to follow the scent, promising her it would lead her to a most delectable bounty. Since the other titans were too preoccupied with watching Kid Flash open his gifts, no one noticed Jinx sneak off behind the enormous mountain of presents.

The scent was leading her higher up the pile of gifts, somewhere in the midsection on top of a giant yellow colored box tied with a black bow. The delightful fragrance was so enticing Jinx just had to find out what it was.

With the grace of the feline she was, Jinx leapt up from the floor and onto a present, and continued leaping up until she made her way up next to the yellow box. With a final leap she made it up to the yellow box and smacked face first into a tank filled with water. The tank was tied with a blue ribbon and had a label hanging from it reading:

"_To Kid Flash, from Aqualad_."

It was not the bowl itself that caught her attention however, but instead its delightful contents. Two gold fish, aimlessly swimming in circles around a miniature Aquaman figurine that was sitting in the center of the bowl.

Unconsciously Jinx licked her lips.

'_They look really tasty_' Jinx thought dazedly, staring intently at the little two fish.

The fish continued their senseless encirclement of the Aquaman figurine, blissfully unaware of the slowly approaching feline who was unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation.

One goldfish paused as a dark shadow fell over it. Its eyes traveled lazily up to the surface before bugling from its socket. It tapped its fin against its companion who glanced over before following its gaze to the surface.

Both fish gulped.

* * *

Back at the front of the present pile Kid Flash had just opened up his present from Más y Menos; a pair of high endurance trainers.

"Aww, thanks guys" Kid Flash grinned, putting the trainers beside all of his other already opened presents.

"Kid Flash, you have to open my present next!" Aqualad shouted from where he was sitting on the floor next to Bumble Bee.

"Sure thing, where is it?" Kid Flash asked, jumping to his feet and moving several gifts aside as he tried locate the one from Aqualad.

All the other titans began helping, shoving and pushing presents out of the way. Beast Boy foolishly pulled a present from the bottom of a stack of gifts, causing the stack of presents to come crashing down on the startled shape shifter.

The other titans burst into laughter at the shape shifters predicament but their laughter stopped short when Kid Flash's voice cut through their laughter.

"Ummm… Aqualad…. was your present decorated with a blue ribbon?"

Everyone turned to see the speedster was standing on top of the mountains of gifts, holding a large wrapped box above his head, his back facing the titans.

"Yeah, why?" Aqualad asked.

"Was it a fish bowl?"

"Yeah" Aqualad said hesitantly. He had been about to add that said bowl contained two goldfish, one called Gold and Goldy but Kid Flash continued speaking.

"It didn't have had any fish in it, by any chance?"

"Yeah, two gold fish… why?"

Kid Flash cringed, "Not anymore it doesn't."

He stepped aside just in time for everyone to see the pink feline slurp up the last of the golden fish tail that had been hanging out of her mouth.

Jinx licked her lips in satisfaction, accidentally letting a burp escape her lips. Her purple eyes looked back at the other titans innocently as she brought up her paw and started to lick it.

Everyone looked from the no-longer-hungry feline to the jaw-hitting-the-floor Aqualad.

"You… you… you horrible little demon!" Aqualad roared, steam hissing from his ears.

"Aqualad, breath" Bumble Bee said to her teammate, "Don't do anything…"

Too late came Bumble Bee's warning as in a moment of blind fury, Aqualad caused all the indoor plumbing pipes to explode before sending the spewing water hurtling towards the pink cat.

Jinx let out a yelp and made a move to run but wasn't fast enough. Thankfully Más y Menos were. The two little speedsters zapped her off to the other side of the room, both clutching her protectively.

"Hey! ella es sólo un gato!" (_**Hey! She's only a cat**_!) Más y Menos shouted together.

"Chill out, dude! It's only fish!" Cyborg reasoned, stepping beside the two speedsters and cat.

Jinx rolled her eyes at how petty and childish Aqualad was behaving over a couple of silly, albeit delectably delicious, fish. Heck, had he ever heard the expression '_there's always plenty more fish in the sea_?'

"Only fish! _**Only fish**_! They were both friends of mine!" Aqualad shouted, causing more of the indoor plumping to explode, spraying water everywhere. "And that little furbee wanna be just eat them!"

'_Well maybe you should choose less appetizing friends, then!_' Jinx snapped. Aqualad had stormed up to her by this point and was now pointing an accusing finger in her face which she swatted away with a swipe of her claws. '_And who are you calling a furbee wanna be, Fishy_?'

"AQUALAD CALM DOWN, NOW!" Robin shouted. "Look at all the water damage you're causing to my tower!"

"She's as bad as Speedy! She just devoured two of my friends!" Aqualad shouted, again pointing a finger at Jinx, much to her chagrin.

The twins snorted, "y tuvimos una cena de pescado antes de venir aquí, gran cosa!" (_**And we had a fish supper before coming here, big deal**_!)

Jinx had to bite back a snigger.

"What did they say?" Aqualad demanded.

Beast Boy, who had magically conjured a Spanish to English dictionary, bit his lip and looked to the fuming Aqualad. "Umm… Something about having a fish supper before coming here."

"WHAT!" the Atlantian shouted, causing all the other titans, who had bravely took cover behind the couch, to cringe.

The twins continued, regardless of the red faced boy in front of them. "¿Qué clase de amigo eres de todos modos? ¿Quién da pescado o cualquier otra variedad de animales de compañía de la talla de Kid Flash, pobre pez mejorarla; t han durado una semana"(_**What kind of friend are you anyways? Who gives fish or any other variety of pets to the likes of Kid Flash, poor fish wouldn't have lasted a week**_!)

"Ummm… yeah, I think for Más y Menos safety and well being I'm going to stop translating" Beast Boy concluded, snapping shut the book and tossing it aside. He winced when a smashing sound came from the direction he had tossed the book.

"I swear I'm going to…" Aqualad began, but Robin cut him off.

"Aqualad calm down now! That's an order!"

"But…" a death glare from Bumble Bee quickly silenced the boy.

All the titans quickly fell silent, allowing Aqualad the chance to regain control of his temper. The silence was awkward but with each calming breath Aqualad took the other titans took it as a reassuring sign that they could safely come out of their hiding places and back into the open.

It was during this quietness, however, that Jinx's ears started twitching as they picked up a very faint noise. She strained to make out what the noise was. It sounded like a _tack, tack_… no, more like a _tick, tick, tick_ ticking noise.

'_Now why does that sound familiar' _Jinx thought warily as she listened for a few more ticks, noting that it was speeding up as though reaching a climax; but a climax to what?

"Does anyone else hear that, or is it just me?" Aqualad asked, as he too picked up on the same sound.

The other titans strained their ears for a few seconds then nodded.

"I'm definetly hearing something" Raven said emotionlessly.

Jericho signed with his hands, telling the others that he could hear it.

Argent nodded, "I can hear it as well."

"Same here" Bumble Bee nodded.

"Yeah, dude what is that?" Cyborg said, putting a hand to his ear as if it would help him hear better.

"And where is it coming from?" Starfire asked, flying up and looking around for a possible source.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Titans try and find out where that noise is coming from." The others nodded and began searching. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Robin wasn't the only one. Jinx was starting to feel that tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach that forewarned her that something bad was about to happen. Whatever it was she really didn't want to find out.

Jinx leapt out of the two mini speedsters grasp and followed Kid Flash as he started looking around the presents that hadn't been destroyed during Aqualads little tantrum.

"Maybe it's coming from down stairs" Kid Flash suggested, "I can go check if you…"

"No need for that, I think I've found where it's coming from" Argent said, holding up a black box with a green ribbon. Argent looked at the label attached to it and read it out.

"_Dear Kid Flash, Happy birthday! From Key Stones City Prison Cellmates! Hope you have a blast!_"

All the titans gave each other a fearful, wide eyed look then turned back to the mysterious ticking box.

Argent cocked her head at the present. "Strange, I didn't know prisoners were allowed to send out gifts."

She shook the box violently, causing several of the other titans to flinch. They had a horrible suspicious they knew what was in the box and if their theory was correct then shaking the box was a very, _**very**_ bad idea!

"Don't shake it!" Bumble Bee shouted, flying over and snatching the box from Argent.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what it is" Argent shrugged, holding her hands up defensively.

"Something tells me you really don't want to know" Robin said seriously, prying open the box. Both he and Bumble Bee peered inside then cursed under their breaths.

"TITANS OUT, **NOW**!" Robin shouted; tossing the box across the room, away from the heroes.

The heroes wasted no time complying and rushed towards the exit and burst through the doors. Not a second too soon as the moment they were in the hallway with the door bolted behind them did an enormous exploding sound erupt from the main room.

The entire tower rumbled and shook. All the titans lay on the floor in a tangled mess scrunching their eyes closed and praying the roof didn't cave in on them. Thankfully Raven had managed to untangle herself from the pile and had created a field of dark energy around them to act as a shield to stop the debris falling on them.

Once the rumbling died down the titans began to untangle themselves, feeling it was relatively safe to get up.

"Hope you have a blast! That so wasn't funny!" Aqualad complained, sitting up straight and rubbing his head.

"I agree. I did not find it amusing" Starfire said, shaking her head.

Cyborg gave a grunt and pushed himself to his feet, pushing Jericho off of him as he rose. "Who the hell did you annoy this time, Flash!" Cyborg yelled, helping both Jericho and Bumble Bee to their feet.

"It might be quicker to list off the people he hasn't annoyed" Jericho signed before helping Starfire stand up.

Kid Flash laughed nervously. He looked down to his leg where Jinx had latched herself onto during all the commotion and pried the frightened feline off of him, placing her on the ground next to him. Her hair was standing on edge as if she had put a paw in a socket and had received a nasty electric shock.

"Well at least you know I'm doing my job" Kid Flash laughed.

Everyone glared at him.

Beast Boy, who had been buried under the dog pile of heroes, finally managed to get back up to his feet. He momentarily changed into a dog and shook off all of the rumble and dust that had collected on him then changed back to his human form.

"So… anyone up for a barbeque in the park then?" the shape shifter asked casually.

"My tower's main room just got destroyed by a bomb, not to mention all the unforeseen damage that explosion has probably caused and hey, let's not forget fact that we almost got killed and all you can think about is your stomach?" Robin growled, getting up to his feet.

"Dude, its Kid Flash's birthday. We'll deal with this mess later" Beast said with a shrug.

He turned around and started headed for the exit but didn't notice the feline licking her fur clean in front of him. It was then he made a very grave mistake, accidental or not. He stood on Jinx's tail!

A warrior like scream came from the furious feline just before a fearful cry for his life escaped Beasts Boy as the cat attacked.

* * *

"Stop being so melodramatic, it isn't that sore" Raven said with a roll of her eyes. She applied the damp cloth back onto Beast Boys badly scratched up face, earning her a painful yelp from her teammate.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't on the receiving end of Lucky's bad temper!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Shouldn't have stepped on her tail, then" Raven said, the smirk evident in her voice.

"I didn't mean too… Ouch! That did hurt, Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as she dabbed the cloth with a bit too much pressure.

"Oh, grow up!" Cyborg shouted over, flipping a hamburger in the air.

Currently, all the titans were at Jump City's park having decided that it was best to continue Kid Flash's birthday party there. It was also decide by a not-so-anonymous vote that Cyborg and _**not**_ Beast Boy would be the chief of the barbeque.

"Alright guys, grubs up!" Cyborg shouted as he placed a large plate filled with burgers, sausages and pork chops onto the large picnic table that everyone was sitting at.

"Yo! Kid Flash! You better hurry up or you're gonna miss out!" Cyborg shouted over to the speedster who was sitting by the pond with Jinx.

"Sure thing" Kid Flash yelled back. He turned to Jinx and winked, "Race ya!"

In a blur he was by the picnic table, leaving Jinx sitting by the pond watching him with a quirked eyebrow. The hero then proceeded to grab a mountain load of food on a plate before ungraciously stuffing his face. Bumble Bee started yelling at him for taking so much.

Kid Flash swallowed the food in his mouth in one gulp, watching as Bumble Bee relieved his plate of most of the food. "You know Bumble Bee; you really should just let me eat all that."

"And why is that?" Bumble Bee said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard the saying that the best way to a man's heart is through his…" the speedster didn't get to finish that sentence as the seat he was sitting on, unluckily for him, suddenly snapped under his weight. He fell backwards with a yelp and attempted to grab onto the picnic table cloth to stop himself from falling; this only resulted in him pulling all of the table contents, drinks, food, and cutlery on top of him.

"Oh great!" Kid Flash growled, wobbling to his feet. He glanced down at his food and drink stained costume and cursed under his breath. "Perfect!"

"Karma" Bumble Bee smirked.

Raven shook her head, "Bravo, now we have no food."

"I was very much enjoying that, kid that is Flash!" Starfire glowered from across the table.

"Aww man! I just cooked all of that!" Cyborg complained, throwing his spatula onto the grill in frustration.

"Sorry" Kid Flash muttered.

Over by the pond, Jinx closed her eyelids, hiding her glowing purple eyes from view. With a sigh she looked away from the flirtatious hero and starred out at the glistening waters of the pond. Behind her she knew that the heroes were all distracted trying to clean up Kid Flash's-or rather her mess-to notice her. If she wanted to escape now would probably be her only chance.

Last time she had tried to leave it had proved to be a little more difficult that it should have been. But this time after having seen Kid Flash do nothing but flirt with other girls her patience for him was wearing thin.

She opened her eyes and made her decision.

Only one member of the titan family noticed the pink feline sneak off into the nearby bushes. And it was this member who also made the choice to follow her, without telling the others.

* * *

After one hellish journey of stowing away on the back of car bumpers and sneaking onto buses, Jinx finally made it to the HIVE five secret base.

It had been a pain getting this far and now it was going to be even more hellish trying to actually get into the base. In this from she wasn't tall enough to reach the control panel to dial in the password and even if she could reach it she wouldn't have been able to use her voice for the voice recognitions security system. So, she had to resort to desperate measure and instead decided to use the ventilation systems to get in.

She made her way around to the back of the building and hexed a trash can that was covering one of the vents that led into the air ventilation systems. Jinx hexed the small metal vent, causing it to fall backwards to reveal a dark rectangular tunnel that led into the building. It was extremely dark but her cat eyes gave her the ability to see it as clear as day. She was about to go in but instinct made her whip around to look behind her.

"Who's there, eh? No way Silkie! What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Jinx hissed.

Silkie grinned and nodded. The little larva had been the one to see her run off and had decided to follow his new friend.

"Are the other titans with you, did they follow me?" Jinx asked alarmed, quickly looking around. She couldn't have the Titans knowing where her secret base was; it was bad enough that Kid Flash knew where it was!

Silkie shook his head.

"Ughh! Why are you here then?" Jinx snapped.

She was relieved that the titans hadn't realized she was gone but she was less than pleased that Silkie had followed her. With both him and her gone it wouldn't take that long until someone noticed they were missing. Plus there was now the little problem of what to with Silkie, if The HIVE Five boys found out he was here god only knows what they would do to him.

"Do you realize what The HIVE Five will do if they get their hands on you?" she voiced her concern.

The silk larva titled its head at her, sensing the cats' distress over the situation.

"They'll find some way to use you to get to the Titans! Hold you hostage! Ransomed you or take you apart to see what makes you tick! You're The Titans little mascot! Do you know what villains would do to get their hands on you?" Jinx fumed, now completely breathless after all her shouting.

Silkie looked like he was ready to cry.

"Take my advice little larva. Go. Home!" Jinx growled.

Silkie swallowed back the tears and started wiggling away but stopped short. He gestured with his head for Jinx to follow but Jinx sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Silkie. But I don't belong there" she said quietly.

Silkie wiggled over to her and nudged her, clearly disagreeing.

Jinx laughed an empty laugh. "Go home Silkie. This is where I belong; the titan's tower is where you belong."

Silkie shook his head and once again looked ready to cry.

Jinx let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh just go home you annoying sorry excuse of a maggot!"

Silkie gave her a determined look and shook his head.

Jinx growled and got into a low cat crouch, shoulders and head low to the ground and back legs bent and ready to pounce, her tail whipped angrily behind her.

"Go home, _**now**_!" Jinx snarled, and then leapt forward scarring Silkie into wiggling off as quickly as he could.

Jinx watched him squirm off into the trees, disappearing from view. Fleetingly she played about with the idea of following him to make sure he got home safely but if he had managed to get this far in once piece then surely it shouldn't be too hard for him to make his way home in one piece. The thought was gone as quickly as it came as Jinx pushed it aside, declaring to herself that she shouldn't-_didn't_, care and wouldn't even if he became road kill.

She shook her head.

"Stupid little larva" she muttered as she entered the air vents.

* * *

After having navigated her way through the maze of metal tunnels, Jinx finally made it to the air vent on the ceiling of the main living room in the base. She peered down through the gaps in the vent and was disgusted to find the guys lazing around on the sofa, stuffing their faces and playing the X-box 360.

It was safe to say she was pretty irked off at how much of a hurry her '_team_' was in to find her.

'_Back stabbing traitors_' Jinx snarled under her breath.

She was about to jump down and show them a world of pain when a clamoring noise caught her attention. She looked up and bumped heads with a grinning Silkie.

"Silkie!" Jinx hissed quietly, "I told you to go home! How'd you get in here?"

Silkie grinned.

"Get. Out. _Now. And. Go. Home_!" Jinx snarled, emphasizing each word clearly to make sure Silkie got the command into his head and realized she wasn't playing.

Silkies smile fell and was replaced with a frown. He started making noises of protests and Jinx was about to start shouting at him when the boys below, who were still unaware of her presence started talking. Jinx quickly covered Silkies' mouth with her paw to keep him quiet and leaned down closer to the air vent to listen, watching through the gaps in the bars intently.

"Shouldn't we, you know, go find Jinx?" See-More asked from where he was standing somewhere out of Jinx's line of vision, presumably somewhere in the kitchen area.

Gizmo snorted, "Why? So she can moan and groan about everything we do. All she ever cares about is proving herself to the Brotherhood of Evil!"

"I doubt she'll want to impress the likes of the Brotherhood after everything that happened with Rouge" See-More said quietly. Jinx heard him rustling about in the fridge before he came into view sat down next to Gizmo on the couch, a can of soda in his hand.

Billy Numerous snorted, "Well if it ain't the Brotherhood of Evil then it be some other big league."

"And with her luck it'll back fire as usual" another Billy added with a roll of his eyes

Jinx let out a low growl, seething at the comment.

Silkie chose that moment to lick Jinx's paw, causing her fur to shiver and a rather girly squeal to escape from her. In her surprise at getting licked she jumped up and banged her head against the low ceiling of the air shaft. A curse escaped her before she realized the boys might have heard her. She froze and starred down, noticing that only See-More had heard the noise. He looked around curiously for a moment but when Mammoth started talking he simply shrugged it off as his imagination.

"Besides, without her around we can finally do whatever we want" Mammoth pitched in, stuffing a burger into his mouth in one bite.

Kid Wicked nodded in agreement.

See-More let out a defeated sigh, holding his head against the palm of his hand. "She's gonna kill us when she gets back and finds out we haven't been trying to save her."

Those words were as good as knife through the heart to Jinx. She looked at See-more, a look of hurt on her face; knowing now that they were actually afraid of her. Momentarily she wondered if the only reason they hung about her was because they were afraid of what creative means of torment she'd inflict upon them.

The other HIVE Five boys looked at him then burst out laughing.

"What's she gonna do? Meow us to death?" Gizmo taunted. "She tries anything and I'll just declaw her then send her to the pound."

"Good one, Gizmo" Billy laughed.

See-More slumped further into the couch, his hand reaching over and grabbing a piece of pizza from the box on Gizmos lap. "If you guys say so."

Jinx stayed there in the air vent for what seemed like a small eternity, Silkie sitting beside her, watching her with a worried expression.

"Come on, Silkie. Let's go" Jinx said quietly, her eyes void of any emotion as she spoke.

Silkie nodded and followed her as she led the way back out of the air vent system and back outside and away from The HIVE Five base.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Jump City Park, The Teen Titans had long but finished cleaning up the mess that the speedster had caused and were now eagerly awaiting Cyborg to finish cooking the new supply of food that Kid Flash had run off and bought to replace the spoiled food.

"Hurry up, dude!" Beast Boy whined, slouching onto the picnic table. "I'm starving!"

"Well blame Kid Flash for ruining all the food!' Jericho signed, glowering at said speedster.

"I said I was sorry" Kid Flash muttered from where he sat.

"You should be more careful, then" Argent snapped, crossing her arms.

"Okay, grubs ready! Hope your all in the mood for The Cyborg special!" Cyborg grinned; placing two huge plates piled high with food onto the table. One plate was filled with hamburgers, pork chops, sausages and bacon while on the other plate was grilled fish and steak.

Seeing the freshly cooked food sitting there made The Titans even more hungry and they licked their lips. Kid Flash, Starfire, Robin, Argent, Bumble Bee, Más y Menos, Jericho and Argent quickly dug in, grabbing as much as they could fit onto their smaller plates. Only two Titans found their hungry urges dwindle at the sight of the food.

Beast Boy and Aqualad stared intently at the two plates of food and watched with an air of repulsion as their fellow Titans stuffed their faces. Their eyes drifted over to Cyborg who was still standing next to the grill taking off his apron. Cyborg felt eyes on him and faced them.

"What's up guys? Not hungry?" he asked.

The two just continued to glare.

"Is this meat?" Beast Boy asked casually, picking up a slice of bacon with his fork and examining it.

"Well it ain't tofu if that's what you're getting at" Cyborg retorted, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"So… It is meat" Beast Boy concluded dryly.

"Well duh! I ain't serving up any of that nasty tofu stuff you have the nerve to call food. That stuff should be illegal."

The other titans continued eating, unaware of the storm brewing up between their three other teammates.

"And what is this Cyborg?" Aqualad asked, lifting a grilled fish by its tail and looking at it with a quirked eyebrow.

"Uh… Grilled fish" Cyborg stated as if it should have been obvious.

Beast Boy and Aqualad looked at each other, a mutual unspoken agreement passing between them. They both simultaneously stood up and slowly walked around the table and over to Cyborg who was cleaning the grill, happily humming the happy birthday song to himself.

The two heroes looked at each other through the corner of their eyes then nodded.

"Ummm… friend Cyborg, I do believe friends Beast Boy and Aqualad wish to speak to…" Starfires' words came too late.

All the other Titans watched as Cyborg was thrown over the picnic table and straight into the pond. Aqualad snapped his fingers and a geyser erupted in the pond, sending Cyborg soaring into the sky with a scream.

Beast Boy and Aqualad high-fived one another as Cyborg crashed into the picnic table, sending all the food flying into the air and destroying the table. The Titans who had been sitting at the table barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Argent shouted.

"They were helpless animals and fish; they have rights to you know!" Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

"My thoughts exactly" Aqualad agreed, mimicking the shape shifters posture.

"Well…" Kid Flash said, causing all the Titans to look over at the speedster who had caught all of the food on a plate and saved it from hitting the ground. The speedster swallowed the food in his mouth then grabbed a burger of the plate he was holding and stuffed it into his mouth. "If you didn't want any then all you had to do was say."

"Why you…" Aqualad and Beast Boy started but Starfires alarmed voice rung louder.

"Friends please cease this! Where is my precious bumlar, Silkie!" Starfire flew up and started looking around. Raven flew up next to her and started searching as well.

"I don't see him anywhere" Raven said as she observed the park.

"Hold up!" Kid Flash said alarmed. "Where's Lucky?"

In a flash Kid Flash had zapped all over the park, and had searched high and low for both Lucky and Silkie. He came to a stop back where he started. "They're not in the park. Neither of them are!" he concluded seriously.

Starfire bit her lip worriedly. "Oh no! What if The Killer Moth has once again Silknapped my precious bumlar, and also now my precious greblar!"

"I don't think Killer Moths behind this Star" Robin said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in thought. "They must have wondered off while we were eating."

Starfire flew over to Robin, grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. "But where have they done the wondering off to?"

"It is rather strange. Usually Silkie doesn't run off too far away from Starfire" Raven said as her feet lightly touched the ground.

"But Lucky does" Kid Flash said quietly. Everyone looked over to him. "Lucky might have run off and Silkie must have followed her" he suggested, his eyes trained on the ground.

"Either way we need to find them. Bumble Bee, you and The Titans East split up and check the East part, we'll check the West. Stay close to the park though, I don't think they could have gotten too far" Robin instructed.

Bumble Bee nodded. "On it. Titans East, move out."

The members of the Titans East nodded. Más y Menos saluted then zapped off, followed by the other Titans.

Robin turned to the remaining speedster. "Kid Flash, do a few laps around the City, I still don't think they could have gotten far but it's better to be sure. Once your done go back to your apartment. Lucky might go back there when it gets dark. The other Titans and I will meet you there at ten."

Kid Flash nodded and in a yellow and red blur vanished. The rest of The Titans faced their leader.

"Let's go find our mascots. Titans, go!"

* * *

After having wondered around Jump City aimlessly for what seemed like hours, Jinx and Silkie found themselves sitting on the roof ledge of one of the high rise buildings. They had watched as the sun set and dark clouds rolled in before unleashing a downpour of rain.

Jinx watched the cars flash by in speeding blurs of red and yellow tail lights, her eyes empty and seemingly taking in nothing.

Silkie nudged her and let out a soft purr like sound.

An empty smile formed on the pink felines face then slowly with the falling rain slipped away.

"It's funny" Jinx said suddenly, causing Silkie to look up at her questioningly. "I always thought that at the very least the guys and I were friends… guess I was wrong."

Silkie gently rubbed his head against Jinx's wet fur, a sad expression on his face.

"We were supposed to be friends. Friends are meant to look out for one another and help each other if they ever find themselves stuck in a bad spot. I would have helped them. I wouldn't leave them to fend for themselves. " Jinx muttered bitterly, almost to herself. "Especially not with the enemy, no less."

A soft, tired sigh left her lips. She titled her head upwards, allowing the rain to fall onto her face, and seep into her fur.

* * *

'_She's gonna kill us when she gets back and finds out we haven't been trying to save her.'_

* * *

A bitter laugh escaped her, "And the only one who actually wanted help me only wanted to do so because he was scared of what I would do to him. He was scared of me."

A harsh sob escaped her, startling Silkie who watched as she viciously pawed at her eyes, growling as she did so.

All he had ever wanted was respect from her teammates, not fear. Friends shouldn't be afraid of one another. It wasn't right. That _wasn't_ friendship. And that was the one thing she wanted. Friendship. To be able to know that they were there for her when she needed them. That they would support her decisions, help her through the hard times. She wanted trust. For them to trust her as she had trusted them. Constantly having to look over her shoulder to make sure no one shoved a knife through it wasn't what she wanted. Who would ever want to be constantly on edge worrying about who would turn their back on your next, or worrying that someone was going to hurt or betray you? No one wants that. She certainly didn't. Nor did she want those who were supposed to be close to her to be scared of her.

She wasn't some monster to be feared. She was just a girl who yearned for something. Who yearned to be trusted, to be cared for... and loved.

After a few more moments Jinx lowered her paws. When she did there was a determined fire in her eyes. Swirling around, she hopped down from the edge and onto the roof.

"Screw it! Who needs them" Jinx snarled; her tail whipping angrily behind her.

* * *

'_Why do you hang out with those losers? They're only holding you back.'_

* * *

'_Well Kid Flash, wish granted'. _Jinx thought bitterly, glaring at the soaked rooftop. '_The HIVE Five are officially, The HIVE Five._'

There was no point in her returning to the HIVE Five if they did not want her there. Really she should kill them for saying the things they had said; she should hurt them as their words had hurt her. But she wouldn't in respect for whatever shred of friendship they had had, if there had been any at all; even if it was only one-sided on her part.

Jinx sighed and walked over to the ledge where Silkie was still sitting on, a worried look on his little face. Jinx smiled softly and nudged him playfully.

"I'm okay, Silkie" Jinx smiled fondly.

A happy purr like noise came from Silkie who started hopping up and down happily.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an overwhelmingly strong gust of wind knocked the two from their ledge and back onto the roof. They fell with a tumble and had to clutch onto the roof titles for dear life. Jinx dug her claws into the roof while Silkie sunk his teeth into the roof titles.

"Wow! What the heck…" Jinx gasped.

She gave herself a good shake then dashed over to the ledge and peered over to look at the road. The streets where all wind swept, rubbish strewed across the ground as a result of the freak wind.

"You know Silkie, if I didn't know any better I could have sworn that was…" Jinx started to say but Silkie interrupted her with a loud screech.

Jinx spun around and saw the little larva gesturing with his head to off in the distance. Jinx glanced to where he was pointing. Her breath caught. Her suspicious had been right. Off in the distance Jinx had just caught the tail end of a yellow and red streak dashing off deeper into the city.

"It's Kid Flash. He must be looking for you" Jinx said to Silkie.

Silkie shook his head and started making noises as though he were speaking, and strangely enough, Jinx could almost swear she knew what he was saying.

"You're trying to tell me that they're looking for me too?" she asked incredulously.

Silkie nodded.

Jinx snorted then shook her head almost sadly. '_No… he's looking for Lucky. Not me' _she though almost sadly to herself. The truth of the matter was… no one… was looking for her. Not her teammates and certainly not Kid Flash. He was out looking for the titans little mascot Silkie, and a little pink kitten he and his friends had found one night at the museum._ No one was looking for a pink haired girl with pink cat slit eyes who went by the name Jinx. Because as much as it pained her… no one cared about that girl._

"Come on Silkie… let's get you home" Jinx said quietly.

As she turned to head off of the roof, Silkie following behind, a shop down on the street below caught her eye. It was the bakers and it looked like the baker was just closing up for the night.

Seeing the shop and all the delicious buns, cakes, and pastries lined up in the shop windows brought memories of the speedster and his atrocious love for food. She grinned at the memory of her first night staying with him when he had piled the mountain high worth of food on the table for his dinner.

"You know what Silkie?" Jinx said, causing Silkie to tilt his head at her. "I think we need to make one stop along the way to the tower."

* * *

After Kid Flash had checked the city three times over he sped into his apartment to find the other titans were already there.

Immediately he was bombarded with questions.

"¿Los encontraste?" **(Did you find them?)** Más y Menos asked.

"Any luck?" Argent asked.

"Have you yet found my dear greblar and bumbler?" Starfire said worriedly, flying over to hover beside him.

"Dude! Where are they? They couldn't have gotten that far!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow! Everyone chill; let the guy catch his breath!" Cyborg shouted over everyone's desperately attempt to retrieve answers from the speedster.

Everyone fell in a begrudging silence, some crossing their arms and other being hushed by each other before they could say anything else.

"Thank you!" Cyborg said then turned to Kid Flash who was still standing by the door. "Right, I take it you didn't find them seeing as they aren't with you?"

"Superb observation skills" Kid Flash muttered with a roll of his eyes.

He hadn't meant to sound quite so rude but the fact that Lucky had managed to run away again and he didn't have a clue as to where she was or if she was safe, hurt or endanger was driving him to wits end. Worried, that was what he was; and who could blame him after what happened last time she escape? He was going to have to come up with some means of preventing this from happening. He also had to worry about finding Silkie. If his theory was correct and Silkie had followed Lucky then it was his fault for not keeping a better eye on her.

"Here's what we'll do, I'll head back to base and active the tracker on Silkies collar. If he did follow Lucky then hopefully if we find him then we also find her." Cyborg suggested.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but you do remember your computers and my tower were all destroyed thanks to combined effort of Aqualads temper and Kid Flash's amazing ability to make enemies?" Robin pointed out.

Cyborg paused then slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, forgot about that" he laughed nervously.

"Well we could always head over to the East Tower and use our computers" Bumble Bee suggested.

"Could you do that Bumble?" Kid Flash asked; a spark of hope lighting in his eyes.

"Sure thing" Bumble Bee replied with a thumbs up.

"While you do that I'm going to go do another sweep over the city, maybe even check out Jump again while I'm at it" Kid Flash said before zapping off to his front door.

He was about to zoom out of the door and down the stairs but when he opened the door a surprised meow caught his attention. Looking down he saw a startled Lucky trying to free her paw from Silkie mouth.

"Lucky" Kid Flash gasped.

He watched as the pink feline tensed for a fraction of a second before her head snapped up to look at him. He titled his head at the expression on her face. It was one he knew too well, a look that all criminals had when they had their hand caught in the cookie jar.

* * *

Jinx froze when she heard his voice; her eyes slowly looked upwards upon hearing the voice. She looked up at him as though she had been caught red handed, which technically she had.

Her original plan had been to drop off Silkie, along with a little 'thank you/birthday present' of sorts for Kid Flash, at his apartment, seeing as the tower was destroyed and it would be difficult to get across the water anyways. She had just been about to leave when Silkie had clicked onto what she was doing and decided he didn't very much like that idea and latched onto her by practically swallowing her hand! And then of course the speedster and his impeccable timing chose that moment to appear. Effectively shattering all hope of escape.

'_Oh busted_' Jinx cringed. '_I should have just ditched Silkie in a dumpster or something!_'

With a vicious tug she freed her paw from Silkies mouth trap and quickly regained her composure. Maybe she could trick him into thinking she wasn't trying to do a runner. She sat down, her tail softly swaying behind her and cleared her throat, coughing slightly into her paw. Jinx looked up at Kid Flash innocently and was about to meow when Starfire came flying out of the apartment.

"Oh my precoious, Silkie! I was so worried about you!" she shrieked, scooping up Silkie and then spinning around in a circle as she squeezed the little larva tightly.

Silkie grinned madly and licked Starfire happily.

"And Lucky! You are safe too! Oh, how glorious!" Starfire beamed.

"Hey Star… do you mind giving me a minute with Lucky?" Kid Flash asked. His voice was cool but underlined with a serious tone that caused Jinx to flinch. Starfire noticed it to and nodded. Just before she went into the house she cast the pink feline a gentle smile, then left.

"Don't even try and pretend that you weren't about to run away again, Lucky" Kid Flash said seriously.

Jinx bit her lower lip and cringed.

"What did you think you were doing? Do you not remember what happened last time you tried to run away, you nearly got yourself killed!" he shouted the last part, clenching his fists angrily at his side.

Jinx lowered her head, feeling almost ashamed.

'_I'm sorry but I don't have much of a choice, Kid Flash_' she though quietly to herself.

"Do you hate me that much…" he whispered.

'_Oh god no… __**no**__!_' Jinx thought alarmed as her head snapped up to look at him. The hurt in his voice plucked savagely at Jinx's heart strings. No one should feel that hurt, especially not on their birthday. What was worse was knowing she was the cause of it. Sure, she may not have been his biggest fan; she may hex him, curse, shout, moan and groan and forever complain about his stalkerish habit, but she didn't hate him! Strong disliking, but not hate!

Again frustration was felt due to the lack of ability to communicate. Instead, she did the only thing she could. She turned around and picked up the brown bag she had brought with her and placed it in front of her. Gently, she nudged it forward, indicating for the speedster to take it.

Kid Flash knelt down beside her and picked up the bag. It was slightly tattered and ripped as a result of Jinx having carried it with her teeth. He looked it over then asked, "What's this?"

'It's _for you. Happy Birthday Kid Flash_' Jinx meowed softly.

Even though she had planned to run away, she had wanted to give him something as a thanks for looking after her as a cat.

Kid Flash knelt down and opened the bag to find several freshly baked croissants.

"Croissants?" Kid Flash laughed. His laugh sent a breath of relief through Jinx who now could relax knowing the pain in his voice was gone. "How'd you know I like those?"

'_Because you offered them to me the first time we met_' Jinx thought with a small smile.

"How'd you even get these?" he laughed, stroking her onthe cheek fondly.

Something told her that he wouldn't like to know the answer to that question. '_Oh well since you asked, I snuck into the bakers and stole them but I don't think you would like to know that so I'm glad you can't understand me. Oh, yeah and while I'm being truthful I'll also snitch in Silkie as my accomplice as he distracted the baker for me_' Jinx meowed happily, somewhat amused that he didn't know what she had just said.

Kid Flash, still smiling, shook his head and let out a breath. Jinx relaxed further, sensing he had returned back to his playful self. "Alright Lucky…. Tell you what…" And then he did something that instantly put Jinx on red alert. He smirked, his eyes alighting with that old mischievous playfulness that often forewarned Jinx he was up to his old flirtatious was relaxation. Jinx now eyed him warily.

Kid Flash smiled sweetly, then leaning in close so he was whispering in her ear said, "Since you came back this time, I'll let you off the hook for running away, but only this once."

Jinx found herself back to rolling her eyes. It looked like they were back to their old routine; him flirting and her knocking him back. She really wasn't in the mood for this so attempted to shove past him. '_Really? You're letting me off the hook! Oh thank you sooo much Kid Flash; I am forever in your gratitude_' Jinx snorted sarcastically. '_As if!_'

But the speedster wasn't finished with her yet. "One more thing" Kid Flash grinned as he gently pulled her back by her tail. He locked eyes with her as he spoke "I can't keep having you trying to run away, so next time you even _think_ about _trying_ to run away there's going to be some major consequences" he said with a sly grin.

'_Oh really?_' Jinx challenged; quirking an eyebrow.

"Next time you run away, then from that point onwards you are coming everywhere with me and when I say everywhere I mean, _everywhere_" he said suggestively, leaning in so close that Jinx found herself leaning back to create some distance.

Jinx took a step back, quite shaken by the threat. She didn't believe he would follow through with it, but the way he said '_everywhere_' suggested that he meant everywhere! Disturbing thoughts of the speedster stuffing her in his bag to take to school, dragging her along kicking and screaming on patrols, forcing her to go with him into every room, never leaving her alone and attaching himself like a ball and chain to her, swarmed her mind.

The pink feline shook her head, '_There's no way he would pull a stunt like that, he wouldn't dare to… would he?_'

No, there were far too many complications to that weren't there? '_What about when he had to get changed, or showered or_… 'Jinx paused on inner rant and looked at the speedster; the smug grin on his face did nothing to sooth her doubts.

Instead of worrying over it, Jinx clicked her tongue and strutted back into the apartment, her head and tail held high in the air.

It was safe to say, even if she didn't think he was gutsy enough to carry through with it, that she was reasonably angered by the speedster little threat. Her indignant rage was only further antagonized with the next words the speedster said.

"And Lucky…" Kid Flash called sweetly from behind her as he closed the front door.

Jinx turned around to look at him with a raised questioning eyebrow, her tail whipping impatiently behind her. '_What?_'

"That wasn't a threat, it was a promise" he said smugly, crossing his arms.

Jinx stuck her tongue out at him and whipped back around, storming her way towards the living room where the rest of the titans were waiting.

'_So it's a promise, huh?_' Jinx growled. An idea formed in her head then, and the angry scowl on her face was swiftly replaced by a dark, conniving, smirk.

With a flash of purple eyes Kid Flash found himself tumbling over the welcoming mat beside the front door with a yelp.

Jinx hung her head to hide the satisfied grin on her face, a grin that only grew wider as with another flash of purple eyes Kid Flash found himself again crashing to the floor, having grabbed onto the small table for support to get himself back up to his feet, only to have the table break under his weight.

Jinx began sniggering uncontrollably.

"What's with all the crashing out here, Flash?" Beast Boy asked as he came out the living room and into the hallway.

"Ack nothing" Kid Flash muttered, brushing off the dust from his uniform. "Just having a spot of bad…ahhh!"

"Watch out!" Beast Boy cried a little too late. All the shape shifter could do was watch as in slow motion as his fellow hero tripped again and went stumbling forward.

As for an oblivious Jinx, who was still sniggering at the speedsters misfortune, seemed to have forgotten the cosmic rule of bad luck. Bad luck always comes in three, and it seemed Kid Flash's streak of bad luck was taking a victim… her!

Because she was too busy enjoying Kid Flash's misery, she failed to notice said speedsters shadow fall over her. It was only when Beast Boy cried out and she heard the yelp from Kid Flash did she take notice of it. Curiously, she looked over her shoulder in time to see the hero ready to fall on top of her!

Futilely, she tried to turn around and make a run for all her life was worth, sadly though, she wasn't fast enough for a second time this day. So Kid Flash crashed down on top of her.

"Well, that was fun" Kid Flash said humorlessly. He was lying flat on his belly and didn't seem aware of the now flattened cat, currently struggling for air underneath him.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy cried, racing over to the speedsters side.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Kid Flash groaned, propping himself up with his hands.

"Not you!" Beast Boy shouted, throwing the speedster out of the way to get to the squished cat bellow.

Over at the living room door the other titans popped their heads around the corner.

"Is everything okay out here, awful lot of racket" Raven said emotionlessly, rising an eyebrow.

"Oww… What the hell was that for Beast Boy?" Kid Flash cried indignantly, rubbing his elbow that had slammed against the wall after his fellow titans had tossed him aside. "Geese, eh… where's Lucky? Ohhh…"

Beast Boy literally had to peel Jinx from the floor, and after a good shake she popped back from 2-D into 3-D.

"I told you to watch out! You nearly killed poor Lucky" Beast hissed.

'_Ughhh… okay… lesson learned. Make sure… Kid Flash is out of… falling-on-top-of-you-and-nearly-crushing-you-to-death-range before… cursing him with bad luck_' Jinx mumbled between gasps for breath.

"Sorry Lucky, my bad" Kid Flash laughed nervously, patting her hesitantly on the head. He drew back slightly when Jinx glared at him and gave him a low growl.

'_The only reason you're still breathing is because technically that was partly my fault. Next time, you die!_' Jinx glowered.

The rest of the titans, attracted by all the commotion, began filing into the small hallway. Bumble Bee was the last to enter.

Glancing around, she noticed a leaflet lying on the floor; curiously, she bent down and picked it up. "Now what have we got here?"

After reading through it, she lowered the leaflet and glanced at the pink feline. Jinx, whose survival instincts kicked in, sensing a disturbance in the force, met her gaze.

'_What is she thinking?_' Jinx thought suspiciously through narrowed eyes. She tilted her head at her former fellow Hive Academy student. Something told her that she was about to have a whole new reason for hating the leader of the Titans East.

"Hey Robin, come check this out!" Bumble Bee shouted over to the boy wonder.

Robin joined her and took a hold of the leaflet and quirked his eyebrow. He two then looked to Jinx.

It wasn't long until other titan's curiosity was perked and soon the pair were crowded behind and beside by their fellow heroes; all on tiptoes and peering over each other shoulders to get a look at the mysterious leaflet in Bumble Bee and Robins hand.

Jinx took a cautious step back as they all repeated the same action. Looked at the leaflet, and then looked to Jinx.

'_I have a bad feeling about this_' Jinx inwardly whispered to herself.

"What's everyone looking at?" Kid Flash asked as he sped through the crowd of heroes and popped his head in-between Robin and Bumble Bees shoulders. He threw one arm over Bumble Bee's shoulder and the other Robin's shoulder.

Jinx waited for the inevitable 'look to leaflet then to her' action but it didn't come. Or if it did, she missed it. In a gust of wind Kid Flash had appeared beside her, having knocked Aqua lad over in the process, and picked her up by the waist.

'_Oh god! What are you up to now Kid Flash?_' Jinx thought as she quirked a questioning eyebrow at the speedster.

Panic began to swiftly consume her as the other titans crowded around her, all giving her that painfully familiar insanely grin she had saw once before only yesterday on Speedy, Kid Flash, Starfire and Beast Boy faces. SIt was a smile that would have made the likes of Joker proud. Seeing it on all the titans was in two words, utterly terrifying; even for a fearless villainess like Jinx.

'_That look can only mean trouble_' Jinx gulped.

"Ohhhh Luuucky" Kid Flash sung teasingly.

Jinx swallowed again, her ears slowly flopping downwards.

"Guess who's joining Star City Pets Got Talent Show!"

'_**EXCUSE ME!**_'

* * *

(A/N) Well the titans will need a way to get money to fix their tower, so what better way than winning a pet competition and using the prize money for repair? Anyways, a few questions to be answered now, can anyon guess as to who sent the message from Speedy's communicator, here's a clue, it wasn't Speedy. And do you think that promise will stop Jinx trying to escape again, and if she does do you think Kid Flash will follow through with it?

The idea of Kid Flash taking Lucky everywhere he goes and also the idea of Kid Flash taking Jinx to a pet show was suggested by the lovely Bloodyravenheart13, so full credit to you. Thank you!

Again, sorry for how long this took. If you have any questions, advice, or anything you'd like to see happen please feel free to tell me, I like to try and add all suggestions to the story.

Oh and this chapter originally was going to be called 'Jinx's Gift' but I had to change it because again I found this more appropriate.

**Next Chapter: 'Cats Got Talent'**

I'll be putting spoilers and release dates on my profile sometime next week when I get a chance.


End file.
